Celestial Heartbeat: Heart of the Lost Princess
by ShanaHollows
Summary: Lucy and Natsu return home full of post-honeymoon bliss. But peace never lasts long around our heroes. An epic war is brewing and Hisui sends Fairy Tail on their most dangerous mission yet...to storm the gates of Hell. Celestial Heartbeat sequel **DISCLAIMER** Don't own Fairy Tail or the characters! Swearing, violence, and major character deaths.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a sequel to Celestial Heartbeat.**

 **If you haven't read it, I'd recommend reading it first.**

 **Hope you enjoy this new story, which picks up where Celestial Heartbeat left off.**

 **It's a bit darker, but I think it's an interesting plot.**

 **~Shana~**

 _A long time ago, in a land far away, the King of the Heavens smiled down at his beautiful wife and their newborn daughter._

 _"She's perfect!" The King gently picked the little girl up and examined her odd, yet beautiful green hair, "Atria, she's so beautiful."_

 _Atria smiled gently, watching her husband kiss the tiny baby on the top of her forehead._

 _"We'll name her Hisui," she said gently, "Her hair - it's such an odd colour. Almost like Jade."_

 _The King nodded, "Hisui. Yes - that's perfect!"_

 _The King and Queen reveled in their daughter's growth over the years. She blossomed into a beautiful princess, loved by all the spirits in the Celestial Kingdom. But alas, the peace was not to be kept._

 _The Queen, who was a spirit herself, ran into trouble with her Celestial Mage, Antoine. He fell in love with her, and when she did not return his feelings, he flew into a frenzy, hurting the beautiful queen. The King was outraged, stripping Antoine of his Celestial power and sparking a war between the Celestial heavens and Antoine's Earthland warriors. The Earthland warriors were no match. Every last man in the war died and were sent to the pits of hell to pay for their transgressions._

 _But Antoine could not accept his defeat. He swore to hurt the King by taking the one they both loved. If he could not have her, neither could the King. He approached the devil himself, asking to be made a demon and then made a deal with him...give him the power to seal away the Celestial Queen in the pits of hell, and he would kill the King and Queen's daughter, Hisui, thus ending the Celestial reign forever. With Hisui dead, there would be no heir. The Celestial Heavens would die with the King in the upcoming war. And war, he was certain, would happen once the King learned of his precious daughter's death. The devil cackled, agreeing to the plan and granted the evil Antoine his wish. Start a war to end an eternal war._

 _Antoine kidnapped the Queen as she sat in her Celestial garden. She called for the King, but it was too late. Celestial guards flooded the garden and the King demanded how the demon could possibly gain entrance to the Celestial kingdom's domain. His beasts attacking savagely, Antoine took the moment to seal the Queen inside an egg-like urn. Just as Antoine was about to take her back to the gates of hell, the Celestial King himself intervened. He could not save his Queen from the urn, for the spell Antoine had cast was absolute, but he did manage to cast his own spell on the egg at the last minute that would keep her from going to hell with Antoine. She would remain invisible to the demons of hell for 1000 years. Furthermore, only a Celestial mage could wake her. The Celestial army beat the demon forces out of the Celestial Heavens. They would learn that the devil himself had torn a hole in a Celestial gateway – his former gateway – granting his minions a way in. They would spend months and years after that securing every entrance to ensure there would never again be a successful invasion._

 _Antoine, enraged that the Queen's egg was lost to him, was livid. But his objective was achieved. The King would also lose the woman he loved for 1000 years. The forlorn Celestial King hid the egg away from the eyes of the demons deep in a mountain in Fiore, returning to the Celestial heavens to mourn._

 _Time after time, the King's armies fought off the demons at the Celestial gates. The demons never again gained entrance, but the King knew it was only a matter of time. They were after his little daughter, Hisui. With no options left, the King realized he had to hide his precious daughter. He cast a spell on her to change her appearance, then sent her away to the Kingdom of Fiore with his most trusted advisor, Tomo, to watch over her, along with the Royal Guard, an elite force of angelic beings, to protect her. He warned her she must never tell anyone who she was. The attacks abruptly stopped. The King had found the source of the invasion and promptly dealt with it. Still, he kept his little daughter in hiding, not even revealing her true origins to her as her life would always be endangered._

 _Together, Tomo and Hisui posed as the King of Fiore and his daughter, changing their names and appearances every 50 to 100 years so as to not raise suspicion about their non-human origins. It was an effective disguise. The citizens of Fiore welcomed each new "generation" of the monarchy. They would use Gemini's abilities when they were not being used by their masters to replicate previous monarchs as necessary for final public views of the previous monarchy to usher in the new looks. The pair, along with the Royal Guard, went unnoticed for centuries, all while carefully guiding the evolution of the amazing country of Fiore._

 _The stalemate would last 1000 years, until a certain Celestial mage found the egg, ultimately releasing its captive, the Queen, who would reunite with her King, and silence the threat of Antoine once and for all._

 _But the devil had not forgotten that he had been deprived of his end of the deal. He waited patiently in the shadows of the underworld for his chance. He would have his payment. He would have Hisui. He would wipe out the Celestial Heavens. And he would have his war._


	2. Chapter 2

Gray jumped off the cliff, landing on his feet.

"Ice Make: Spear!" he yelled.

The giant centipede reared up on its leg, standing probably 20 feet tall at its full height. It hissed and drew in breath. Gray and Juvia bolted in opposite directions, knowing what was coming next. Sure enough, the centipede fired. Juvia dodged the attack, watching the acidic sludge burn away the ground she'd just been standing on.

Taking the distraction as an opportunity, Gray threw his spear, making contact with the centipede's side. Gray leapt from the ground, firing ice inside the large gash the spear had made.

The centipede roared angrily, then keeled over. Gray fired another shot of ice, cementing its head into the ground to be sure it stayed down.

He kicked the giant centipede in the head, even though it was obviously dead. Guts spilled out of its side and onto the ground.

" _That's right_!" he yelled at it, "You're TOAST!"

"It's dead, Gray," Juvia said, coming alongside him and encircling her arms around his back, hugging him firmly, her breasts pushed into his back, "Enough, ok?"

He kicked it one more time for good measure before turning to kiss her properly.

"Sorry, Juves. He was ticking me off. He almost got you there."

She rolled her eyes, "It was nowhere _near_ getting me. I saw that shot coming a million miles away."

Glancing around at the places the centipede had shot its sludge, Gray grimaced. The sludge burned away at the ground in several spots, making holes in its wake.

"Not that I don't have confidence in you," he said, pointing out the holes, "But it would _really_ suck to get hit by that shit."

Juvia sighed, not able to argue and actually finding it pointless even if she _could_ , "Let's go get our reward."

They collected the reward, splitting it evenly between them, even though they'd taken the next step in their relationship and bought a house together in Magnolia. As far as Juvia was concerned, their money should be pooled. She even dared to hope that soon, the Demon Slayer would consider making their arrangement… _more_ permanent. She knew he was slow to move on things – look how long it took him to admit that he loved her – but she was ready to do more than just live with him. She wanted marriage and kids. The topic freaked Gray right out, however, and he avoided it like the plague. Even so, after the events with Lucy and Natsu, Gray seemed more protective of her in recent months…almost like he was afraid of losing her the way Natsu had almost lost Lucy.

"What do we do now?" Gray asked, searching the landscape.

She frowned. The obvious answer was to return to Fairy Tail. They needed to check in, report their success, and hang out with their nakama. Gray had been acting strange in recent months in other ways as well. She couldn't put her finger on it, but he was restless.

"Let's go home," she suggested, "I heard Natsu and Lucy will be back this week."

Gray's eyes lit up, "Where in the hell did you hear that?"

"Gildarts said he saw a trail that only Natsu could leave in the woods."

Gray's face was threatening to split in two, his smile was so wide, even though he'd turned his head, thinking she wouldn't see it. She smiled to herself. Bingo! That's why he was acting strange. Natsu and Lucy had extended their honeymoon to last _months._ It had been four months, to be exact. Gray and Juvia started going on missions with Erza, Jellal, Levy and Gajeel in their absence and they proved to be a very effective team. But, even though Gray wouldn't admit it to anyone out loud, he missed his best friends. He hadn't spent any time with them since their wedding, meaning no extended time at all with Lucy in almost 3 years. Plus, the last great amount of time he'd spent with Natsu was when he was still all weird. He closed his eyes, shaking his head, remembering the day Natsu tried to summon Lucy from the Celestial world on his own. Weird. Just weird.

At any rate, he was excited at their return and agreed to return home with Juvia, trying not to let his excitement contaminate his non-chalant, "Yeah, okay. Let's go home."

Juvia smiled to herself. Gray didn't fool her. Not one little bit.

* * *

Erza ran a finger down Jellal's bare chest, kissing him lightly on the cheek, "Guess we ought to get up sometime today," she mused.

He sighed contentedly. Life was so much more relaxed as a Fairy Tail member. Recently, Jellal had decided to disband Crime Sorciere in lieu of spending his life with Erza full-time. He'd received his Fairy Tail insignia just last week. He was a welcomed addition.

He loved Crime Sorciere and what they stood for. There would always be a part of him that would feel he was undeserving of this life and of Erza, but the Magic Council had absolved him of his crimes. Sorano and Rustyrose were in prison. Erik had settled down with Kinana, also joining Fairy Tail. Meredy had been spending more and more time with Lyon, Gray's brother. One by one, the other members asked Jellal's blessing to move on with their lives. He had finally conceded. It was time to settle down and continue proving that he would never again stray from the straight and narrow. What better way than to give his life to the woman he loved and the guild that saved so many on a daily basis?

"Maybe we could call in sick," he said, kissing her forehead, "We can always take a mission tomorrow."

She rolled out of bed, casting him a glance over her shoulder as she headed for the shower, "I've heard tell that our resident Fire Dragon Slayer and his new wife have been spotted in the forest. I'd like to welcome them home," she paused, peeking around the door with a light smirk on her face, "And if I didn't know better, Jellal Fernandez, I would say you just made a _joke!"_

He threw a pillow at her disappearing figure, "I can joke, _Titannia_! I can be freakin' hilarious when I want to be!"

"Uh huh!" she called back, "Now, are you coming or not?"

Jellal leapt up from the bed and followed her. Far be it from him to leave the lady waiting.

* * *

Levy poked her pouting Dragon Slayer on the nose, "Oh, don't be like that! I'm almost done."

She was pouring over books again, researching a new herb Wendy had found in the forest recently. She was working with Wendy and Porylusica to document its properties and see if they could figure out how to use it. It was called Quaine. The history books documented it as a poisonous herb, but they'd discovered quite by accident when Gray froze some on a mission, that when frozen, it emitted a different property. Gray had tumbled on top of it and one of his wounds had stopped bleeding instantly. Since Wendy was not available to be on every mission, a healing potion could prove to be valuable.

The Iron Dragon Slayer leaned back in his chair, balancing on two legs, "Seriously Shrimp…it's been hours."

"Nobody said you had to stay with me," she quipped, flipping a page of the book she was buried in.

Gajeel didn't move at first, then got a wicked grin, pulling her into his lap in one smooth movement.

"Break time!" he announced, tickling her sides.

She started laughing, writhing to get away from him. She jabbed her fingers into his sides, making him flinch, but he just tickled her even harder. For a small girl, she was feisty. There was no way she could beat Gajeel, not that it would ever stop her from trying. Her work was effectively done for the day, since there was little doubt he would not allow her to return to it.

"Wanna go get some grub?" he asked when her laughter subsided.

"Yeah," she said, her eyes brightening, "There's a rumour Natsu and Lucy will be coming back soon! I can't wait to see them!"

Gajeel rolled his eyes, "Yay. The fire freak is back. And I _know_ he is. I smelled him the other day in the forest. No one can disguise _that_ stench."

She mocked his eye roll, "You know, it wouldn't kill you to take a page out of his book."

"What's that supposed to mean? You want me to stink like him?"

"Seriously, Gajeel," she playing whacked his shoulder, "Even you miss them by now."

"Yeah. Like I miss being hit by a train," he muttered, purposely loud enough for her to hear.

She giggled, cleaning up her work area. Gajeel was already by the door, tightening his boots. He would never admit it, but she knew he missed Natsu and Lucy as much as she did. The fact that he now waited impatiently by the door, pretending to not be in a hurry, said it all.

* * *

Cana was rifling through drawers in her dad's house. Her stuff was everywhere. Leave it to her dad to make such a mess. Since she'd gone with him for a year, all her stuff had been transferred from Fairy Hills to her dad's place. Apparently, he hadn't actually stored her stuff anywhere, but rather _everywhere_ …as in no two items were in the same place.

She was glad to be home. When Lucy, Lisanna, Wakaba, Jet, and Nab had passed away, Cana was hit hard. She realized she didn't want to die _Fairy Tail's resident drunkard_. She needed more than that. After a long heart-to-heart with her dad, she'd finally agreed to go away with him for a year to quit drinking and see Fiore. It was one of the best decisions of her life. For the first time, she realized the true potential of her magic. She grew stronger and more confident. When she and her dad received the news that Lucy was alive and marrying Natsu, they'd returned home. As wonderful as her year of discovery had been, there was no place like home. Now home permanently, Cana was looking for a purpose. It started with her promotion to S-Class mage…finally! Now she needed to prove herself.

Her best deck of cards was _somewhere_ in this hellhole. Yes, it was truly good to be home.

"But not _this_ home!" she exclaimed out loud, slamming a drawer in frustration, "I really need to get my own place! As soon as possible!"

* * *

The guild was bustling as everyone arrived for the noon hour.

"Hey Cana!" Juvia yelled in greeting, "You said Gildarts saw Natsu and Lucy, right?"

"Not saw," Cana denied, "He recognized Natsu's path. Natsu always leaves broken branches and crumbs of whatever he's eating. Not obvious to most people, but Dad knows Natsu like no one else."

"So it might not be true?" Mira's face fell.

"Oh it's true!" Gajeel interjected, "I can smell him in the forest. Bunny Girl too."

"Well, if Dad sensed him, that was about a month ago last time he came through," Cana said thoughtfully.

"But I only smelled him the only day," Gajeel lamented, "So that means…"

"…they've been around for like a month?" Gray burst out laughing, "Leave it to Flame Brain to lose his way so close to home!"

"I doubt he's lost," Erza put in, "He grew up here, just like the rest of us. They don't _want_ to announce their presence yet is all."

"Why would they hide it?" Jellal asked, sitting down at the table to eat the sandwich Mira had just made him.

"I dunno," Gray said thoughtfully, "But I think I'd like to find out."

Gajeel grinned, fist-bumping Gray, "Oh I think so too!"

Levy and Juvia rolled their eyes. Leave it to Gajeel and Gray to want to mess up whatever Lucy and Natsu were doing.


	3. Chapter 3

Gray crouched into the bank of the river, rolling in the mud to conceal his body. Fully caked, he silently padded back to the edge of the clearing 300 yards away and crouched behind a bush where he could see clearly.

There were two figures by the fire. A man and a woman. He was doing some type of weird dance and she was laughing at him.

"You did not do that!" she exclaimed.

"I did too! You should have seen their faces!" he grinned at her, reaching out his hand to the woman. He pulled her to her feet and managed to get her to join him in the ridiculous dance.

Gray groaned in annoyance. He wasn't going to find out anything if they kept goofing off.

The man laughed out loud as he twirled his partner around the fire, dipping her as they danced.

"Learn anything?" a voice said softly beside him. Gajeel crouched beside him.

He glanced at the newcomer. He too was caked in mud.

"Nah. They're being idiots. Like that should be a surprise."

Suddenly, the man by the fire stood absolutely still. Both Gray and Gajeel ducked further into the bushes, staying absolutely still.

"What is it?" the woman asked, eyes widening slightly.

The man stepped closer to their hiding spot, listening intently. He sniffed the air.

"You're scaring me," the woman said, sitting down on a rock and watching him as he took another few steps closer.

There was still a good distance across the clearing to their spot.

The man made direct eye contact with Gray, then Gajeel. Shrugging it off, he walked back to the fire with a spring in his step.

"It's nothing! We should turn in."

"Okay," she smiled at him.

They were settling into a spot on the ground, cuddling each other.

Gray bumped Gajeel's shoulder, ticking his head toward the marshland. Gajeel nodded. They backed out of their spots until they were sure they were out of earshot.

"He totally knew we were there," Gajeel groaned.

"Well, he didn't call us on it," Gray said firmly, "C'mon. Let's wash this shit off and get back to the girls."

* * *

The girls were sitting around their own campfire about a mile away. Gray and Gajeel had gone for a swim, effectively cleaning the mud off, but also effectively soaking their clothes. Gray didn't mind carrying his wet stuff, rendering him pretty much naked, but the Iron Dragon Slayer opted to just take off his shirt.

"Well?" Juvia asked expectantly as they joined the girls at the fire.

"Notta," Gray grumped, accepting the beer she held out to him.

"See, Juvia? _We_ should have gone!" Levy pouted.

" _You_ would've gone right up to them and asked straight up!" Gajeel accused, pointing a gloved hand at the petite blue haired girl.

"Maybe I would have," Levy admitted with a smirk, "but I would've gotten a straight answer. I still don't understand why we _don't_ straight out ask them."

Gray chugged his beer back, "Because we're giving them their space."

Juvia laughed, a haughty tone ringing in it, "Wanna put some clothes on, dearest? And Gray? Giving them their space? That's why you're stalking them in the middle of the forest?

Gray didn't answer. He knew it was a bit childish. But he was curious. And he wasn't the only one. Ripping his thought chain apart for the time being, he grabbed a pair of pants from his backpack and hastily put them on.

"Okay – let's get to bed too," Gajeel ordered, snuffing out the fire, "We ain't learning nothing tonight."

The four of them settled around the fire, Gajeel cuddling Levy into his stomach, Gray spooning Juvia's back on the other side. The forest was quiet, except for the crickets and nighttime bugs.

* * *

Gajeel heard the growling first. He moved Levy's sleeping form to the ground safely, then stood to listen. It was a high growl. A bear?

Glancing to see that Gray was listening too, he motioned to the spot in the bushes on his left. Gray nodded, taking his fighting stance.

The bushes crashed audibly now. Both girls bolted awake, then joined their men, ready to face whatever was coming for them.

"It's a bear!" Juvia exclaimed.

The four of them readied their attacks, then gasped as a little teddy-bear-like creature wandered out of the woods, mewling pathetically.

"Pookey!" Levy rushed over, petting his little ears as the tiny bear growled.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

They looked over to the bushes to see Natsu and Lucy doubled over in laughter.

"You – you should've seen your faces!" Natsu fell to his knees, holding his stomach, "Oh – that was priceless…just priceless!"

"It wasn't _that_ funny," Gray muttered, "Pookey is hardly threatening. How can he be with a name like that?"

"He was tough enough to scare the shit outta you!" Natsu shot back, "Don't listen, Pookey. We love your name as much as we love you. You can go back through your gate now."

Whimpering softly, Pookey disappeared.

"Seriously Lucy…if you have kids with this freak," Gray said, glancing at the pretty mage, " _DO NOT_ let him name them."

Lucy stifled a laugh, loving the challenging look in Natsu's eyes as he stared Gray down.

"So seriously," Levy intervened before anything could happen, "What are you guys doing here?"

"We could ask _you_ the same thing!" Natsu pointed out, "Since when is it cool to spy on your nakama? Especially newly married ones? What if we had been –"

"DO NOT finish that sentence!" Gray elbowed Natsu in the mouth, effectively starting a mini-brawl, which Gajeel was all too happy to join.

Lucy smiled, hugging Levy, "Well, we've been on the road for 4 months now. We thought it might be time to come home for awhile."

"Interesting," Juvia said with a half-grin on her face, taking her turn to hug Lucy, "Because there have been rumours for the last _month_ that you've been hanging out in this forest. Two different sources."

 _Dang it._ Lucy tried to exchange glances with her husband, but Natsu was busy dogpiling Gray with Gajeel.

"We've been toying with the idea of coming home for awhile."

"Four months is probably the longest honeymoon ever," Levy stated, "I mean, we thought maybe a month, but four?"

"Yes – it's extremely interesting that you of all people would agree to camp in the woods for a month within an hour of your own warm bed," Juvia eyed Lucy, making Lucy squirm.

Clearly her friends were not buying the story. Sighing heavily, she motioned to the make-shift piles of wood that served as seats. Patting her husband, she pointed for him to restart the fire. He obeyed without a word. As she passed, Levy grabbed Gajeel by the ear, dragging him to a seat by the fire. Juvia shook her head and glanced at Gray, who was already on his way to find somewhere beside her to sit.

"Tell us the news at the guild!" Lucy said excitedly.

"Ohhh! Where to start?" Levy rolled her eyes dramatically, "Let's see. Elfman and Evergreen are pregnant again, which is crazy because Everden is proving to be a little monster."

"He _is_ in his terrible two's, to be fair," Juvia reminded, "But yes – Elfman is far too lenient on him."

"Mira and Laxus will be next to get married," Levy continued, "They announced it about a month after you left."

Lucy squealed, "Oh that's so awesome!"

"Gildarts brought Cana back about two months ago," Gray put in, "She's still holding her sobriety and feels she can handle guild life now. Being sober has exponentially increased her power. She was made S-Class last month."

Natsu and Lucy's eyes lit up, knowing how Cana had been waiting for that.

"Oh! You'll love this!" Juvia grinned ear-to-ear and Lucy moved in, ready for some serious gossip, "Jellal disbanded Crime Sorciere! After Rustyrose and Sorano's betrayal, the other members felt it was time to go off on their own and make new lives to prove they've changed. So Jellal disbanded Crime Sorciere, since they're exonerated anyway, and he joined Fairy Tail last month to be with Erza full-time!"

That shocked both Lucy and Natsu. Erza and Jellal had been playing games for years. It was hard to imagine them finally, openly, together.

"Well, she'll definitely keep him in line if he ever decides to go all ape-shit power hungry again," Gajeel muttered.

"Jellal's changed," Levy punched him in the arm, "My money is on them for the next wedding after Mira and Laxus."

"And what about you guys?" Natsu asked, spreading his legs so Lucy could sit between them and use his stomach as a resting place. He wrapped his arms around her and placed his chin on her shoulder.

Levy, Juvia, Gray, and Gajeel exchanged four way glances.

"Absolutely no change," Juvia finally reported, "We're just the same as always."

Lucy wrinkled her brow, "Really?"

"That's explains why you're out here doing a piss-poor job of stalking us," Natsu smirked.

Gajeel whacked him in the back of the head. Levy grabbed his ear, shooting him a stern warning glare. The dragon slayer backed down and sat quietly.

"Okay – no one else is going to, so _I'm_ going to ask straight out once again," Levy stated, "How come you guys have been out in this forest for a month and not been home to the guild?"

"Well, that's simple!" Natsu stated plainly, "We're on a mission!"

"Natsu!" Lucy scolded, "Seriously? Didn't we have that long talk about _tact?_ "

"What? We are!"

"What mission?" Gray asked.

The group went completely quiet, exchanging glances around the campfire, aware of how suddenly awkward the conversation had become.

Natsu breathed a deep breath, locking eyes with Gray for a moment, then Gajeel's, "We've been hired by Princess Hisui," he said slowly, "To keep an eye on Magnolia…specifically, we're watching Fairy Tail."

Gajeel, Levy, Gray and Juvia's mouths had all dropped open in shock.

"What the hell do you mean _watch Fairy Tail?"_ Gajeel demanded, standing up.

Levy grabbed his hand, beckoning him to sit down again. It was too early to get defensive, but Gray was on his feet too. No matter how Juvia tugged on his hand, Gray was riled up.

"What the hell? Are they going to try to shut us down or something?"

Natsu shook his head, "Sit down Ice-For-Brains. It's nothing like that."

"You gonna make me?" Gray challenged.

Natsu shifted his weight as though to get up. Lucy, who was still seated in front of him, leaned back with all her weight, attempting to make him stay where he was.

"It's a simple explanation!" she offered quickly, effectively halting Natsu's ascent. She waited until all eyes were on her, "Princess Hisui needs a team," she said, "She needs 8-12 strong mages to help complete a mission. We were asked to watch Fairy Tail and Twilight Ogre to see who the major contenders should be."

"And we're only watching Fairy Tail," Natsu added, "Because everyone knows those dipshits from Twilight Ogre don't hold a candle to us."

"Well then, your answer should be easy!" Levy declared, "Shouldn't the obvious answers be you two, all of us here, and Erza and Jellal?"

Natsu shook his head, "Maybe the four of you and Erza and Jellal and possibly Cana, but Luce and I are out."

"Why?" Juvia asked simply.

Natsu and Lucy smiled at each other.

He leaned down to peck her on the lips, "We're going to take it easy for awhile," he said, "No dangerous missions for a bit."

Instantly, Levy's face lit up, her excitement spilling out, "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Lucy nodded as Natsu patted her stomach, his face beaming with pride.

Juvia squealed excitedly as Gray and Gajeel both got pale. For months after Natsu and Lucy's wedding, all they heard about was how their perspective women wanted to get married too…now Flame Brain was going to be a father? They would _never_ escape this conversation once they got back to Magnolia.

Gajeel hung back, his trail of thoughts similar to Gray's.

" _DO NOT_ let Flame-For-Brains name that kid!" Gray snapped. His face softened as he realized the girls were already over to Natsu and Lucy congratulating them, "And congratulations…I guess."


	4. Chapter 4

The guild hall was loud and boisterous…music to Makarov's ears. He had missed this atmosphere over the past 3 years. He even somewhat missed the destructive nature of his beloved guild. In 3 years, he hadn't received a single bill for heavy destruction on a job. The guild was actually getting a pretty nice bankroll now. Since the events of the Celestial War and the chaos that ensued afterward in Natsu's attempt to get Lucy back, the guild had slowly returned to its' former glory. His family was back to normal…as normal as it could be anyhow. He glimpsed at the 4 framed pictures, still hanging along the hall walls, then back to the crazy antics below.

He glanced over the balcony, standing on his bench that helped him oversee the entire guild. Macao and Max were having a drinking challenge, Cana, Droy and Bixslow egging them on. The pretty card reader had stuck to her resolve, quitting drinking altogether last year. But that didn't mean she didn't enjoy watching a good competition. Nor did it stop her from boisterously cheering when both Macao and Max began to turn green. Gray and Gajeel had engaged in a brawl, their ladies whispering to each other at a nearby table. Erza was sitting at a table with Jellal, holding hands over top of it. Evergreen and Elfman sat at a table beside them, their son Everden was playing with toys and Evergreen was patting her swollen stomach. Mira was happily mixing drinks, conversing with Laxus, while Kinana delivered the drinks to their perspective owners. Erik sat at the bar alone, watching Kinana.

There was a shift in the air as the giant wooden doors burst open, revealing the fire dragon slayer and his new wife.

"WE'RE HOME!" Natsu yelled triumphantly.

Instantly, the guild stopped what they were doing to rush over and welcome the new couple home, cheers erupting at a deafening level.

Natsu looked like his old self, much to the relief of the members who had watched his change over the past few years. He wasn't tired looking anymore. His pink locks stood straight up, a wide grin plastered on his face. Lucy, however, looked radiant. She had cut her knee-length hair back up to her lower back. Light make-up adorned her pretty face, which glowed with happiness. She had a simple red sundress on.

As the crowd dispersed, Mira and Cana pulled their friend to a table, talking excitedly as Juvia and Levy trailed behind. Natsu wasn't even sure if Lucy got a word in edgewise, but seeing his wife so happy, he didn't really care. Instead, he clobbered Gray and Gajeel each with his fists, thus starting a brand new brawl. Gray whacked Jellal in the head as he drew back to punch Natsu. Excitedly, Jellal turned, glancing at his girlfriend for permission. Erza scowled, but nodded. Jellal was fitting in. Grinning happily, he threw a chair at Erik, effectively dragging him into the mix. Erza wanted to talk to Lucy anyway, so she moved over to the table with the girls, ignoring the idiots behind her.

"Tell us _everything!_ " Erza exclaimed as the girls sat down, "How was the honeymoon? Where did you go? What did you do?"

"Are you pregnant?" Cana asked, joining them at the table, "My guess is that Natsu is downright insatiable. I bet you've had a good few months, if you know what I mean!" she winked, elbowing Lucy in the ribs, her obvious innuendo making the other girls squeal.

Lucy's blush reached to her toes. She really had had very little time to talk with her friends since the reception. Other than that night in the woods. Juvia and Levy already knew some of her new life details.

"Oh c'mon, Lucy!" Mira said as she passed by with a tray of drinks, "We want details!"

"I don't know what to say," Lucy said in a low voice, her blush still tinging her cheeks, "Natsu is the perfect husband. He's sweet and attentive and always puts me first. He's amazing."

" _Natsu_ is romantic?" Cana asked, scoffing a bit, "Excuse me while I go check to see when hell froze over."

The other girls laughed.

"When we were at Akane Beach, for example," Lucy smiled gently at the memory, "He sent me to go get some groceries since we had a kitchen room. While I was gone, he rented a private room with a bath. He had the bath all set up with incense and bubbles, a bottle of wine," she sighed happily, "Rose petals in the water and he had the bath scented with lavender. He pampered me the whole night. First the bath, then the massage…"

The other girls sighed, envious at the details just exposed to them.

"How did you get so lucky?" Levy asked, "I mean, of all the men in this guild, Natsu had to be the most clueless, obnoxious buffoon of them all, am I right? And yet, you should have seen him without you, Lulu. He was so _lost_. I'm guessing that's where this complete change has come from. But seriously!"

The other girls, even Lucy, had to agree.

"So how is it that he turned over so radically into this huge romantic?" Levy sighed, "I don't think Gajeel would know what 'flowers' were if I served them to him for breakfast every day for the next month!"

"I know what you mean!" Juvia agreed, "I think the most romantic thing Gray has ever said to me was 'you're pretty cool sometimes. Hey- get me a beer, wouldja Juves?' I mean _honestly_ – who would've thought _Natsu_ would be the romantic of the bunch?"

"He definitely has his moments!" Lucy sighed happily, "It's everything I always dreamed about."

"Jellal has his moments too," Erza put in. The other girls nodded. They had watched the romance blossom between Erza and Jellal in the past few months. With Jellal around full-time, he went out of his way to do special things for her, often to the detriment of Gray and Gajeel, who would get the cold shoulder from their ladies afterward.

"And Laxus too," Mira blushed.

" _Laxus?"_ Lucy exclaimed, "Didn't see that coming! Seems I'm not the only one who needs to spill!"

"Who would have thought?" Mira sighed happily, "Only a few years ago, this guild had more singles than a singles bar. Maybe my brother and Evergreen won't be the only ones with babies soon!"

"Speaking of which, you never answered my question!" Cana interjected, "Lucy – are you pregnant yet?"

Lucy's cheeks went red, but she didn't have to answer thanks to a yell from above.

"My children!" Makarov yelled from his perch above the guild. The entire guild halted, directing their attention to their beloved master, "Tonight is a night of celebration – we are whole tonight! Welcome to our new members, Jellal and Erik – and welcome home Natsu and Lucy! TO FAIRY TAIL!"

"TO FAIRY TAIL!" the entire guild echoed, raising their mugs. Ten seconds later, they were all back at it. The brawl resumed. The ladies were laughing. Music blared throughout the room. Elfman was teaching Everden the proper way to say, "Like a MAN." Cana was laughing so loudly, Makarov could barely make out Max's drunken, "I's…I's so done." Macao stood up, raising his arms over his head in victory…before passing out on the floor with a loud _CLUNK_ as he fell backwards. Natsu and Lucy exchanged a glance before rejoining the festivities. Tomorrow they would drop their bomb.

" _Yup,"_ Makarov thought to himself as another table busted completely apart, " _Music to my ears."_


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning saw Fairy Tail in a pretty sorry state. The guild hall was a mess. Tables were broken, empty bottles littered the floor, and various guildmates lay in various positions all over the floor. Natsu and Lucy held hands as they led the multiple mages through the maze to Master Makarov's office.

The master was leaned back in his chair, nursing his own hangover. At the knock, he beckoned them in, smiling widely at the mages before him: Natsu, Lucy, Gajeel, Levy, Gray, Juvia, Erza, Jellal, and Cana.

"It's been a long time since all you kids have been here in my office together," he quipped, "Go figure it's the first thing that's happened today…and you've been back for less than 12 hours," He grinned wickedly, "Welcome home, Lucy and Natsu."

"Thank you Master," Lucy smiled as he kissed her hand, a low growl emitting from Natsu. _The old pervert._

"What brings you all here?" Makarov asked, looking from face to face.

"We need to take this group to Crocus," Natsu said matter-of-factly, "Princess Hisui commandeered Lucy and I in our travels to select a group for her. These are the ones for her mission."

"I have been advised of this mission," Master said, surprising Natsu and Lucy, "and of course I believe you chose well. Remember, my children – you have the right to say no when you see Princess Hisui. Listen to what she says, then follow your own hearts as to whether you accept or not."

The seven other mages looked around, a little confused, "You know what the mission is?"

"Not all the details," Master said, "Just enough to know Princess Hisui needs the best of the best…and you're the best Fairy Tail has to offer."

The mages nodded, thankful for the compliment from their beloved master.

"I am curious, however," Makarov continued, "As to why you and Lucy will not be joining the team."

Lucy and Natsu exchanged glances. It hadn't finished coming up last night. Erza, Jellal and Cana still didn't know.

"We're going to have a baby," Lucy said softly, patting her stomach, "I'm about 2 months pregnant."

Makarov's face broke out into a wide grin. Erza and Jellal pulled them in for hugs while Cana let out a triumphant, " _I KNEW IT!"_

"We told these guys everything we know about the mission last night," Natsu said, finally bringing everyone back to the task at hand, "But we'll need to go see the Princess to get more details."

Makarov nodded, "Very well then. You may go. I think it's wise that you and Lucy are sitting this one out, Natsu. Dare I say – very _mature._ "

"Aw, don't tell him _that!"_ Gray exclaimed, "It's gonna go straight to his head."

"Well, it _is_ mature," Erza had to agree, "He's staying home to look after his family matters first. That's what a grown _mature_ man would do!"

"Except this is Natsu we're talking about," Gajeel muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean, Iron Breath?" Natsu stuck his face in Gajeel's, issuing a challenge, "I can be mature, you Iron-Clad-Piss-Pot!"

Lucy, Levy and Juvia giggled as the Master brought down a slightly enlarged fist on top of their heads, "NOT IN MY OFFICE! OUT! GET OUT!"

Leaving the office as ordered, Jellal suggested getting a drink downstairs.

"Can I have a fire whiskey with the boys?" Natsu asked Lucy.

She scoffed, "I'm the one who's pregnant. It won't make a difference to the baby if you have a drink. Have fun."

He grinned, splitting off to join the boys.

"He asks your permission to go have a drink?" Juvia asked in disbelief, noting none of the others had asked their partners.

"Natsu really is the perfect husband," Lucy sighed, "He never leaves my side unless I know where he's going and when he'll be back and he's satisfied that I'm okay. He's amazing."

Erza watched as Jellal took a shot with the boys, then raised his hands in victory as he managed to slam it down first. She was so happy he was adjusting to Fairy Tail life so well, "It's so great that all of us are together now. I really wish you could join us on this mission."

Lucy nodded, "I'm going to miss all of you too. We just got back. It seems like none of us have spent any actual time together in a long time."

Levy draped her arm over Lucy's shoulder, "Well, maybe we should plan to go on vacation together after the mission. All of us."

"That's a great idea!" Cana said, joining them at their table, "We could go to Akane Beach or something."

Lucy laughed, "Well, it has to be soon or I'll be big enough that we could all vacation on Lucy-the-Beached-Whale!"

Juvia hugged Lucy, "I'm so happy for you, Lucy. And jealous. Marriage _and_ a baby."

"A perfect blend of you and the one you love," Levy said dreamily.

Lucy watched as Natsu poked Gray in the ribs, yelling in his face about something. A brawl broke out.

"Yup," she said, a slight grin tugging at her face, "It will be _interesting_ to say the least!"


	6. Chapter 6

The entire group of mages were sitting with Princess Hisui in the parlour of her bedroom suite in the castle, having tea. The couch, only meant for 3 people, housed five: Erza, Jellal, Levy, Gray, and Juvia. Gajeel sat in one of the arm chairs opposite Hisui while Natsu and Lucy sat together in a third arm chair. Cana preferred to stand behind the couch, Arcadios beside her. He glanced at Cana and smiled, then gave her a little wink. She returned a weak smile. Was he flirting with her? _Now_?

"So you're 2 months along now?" Hisui asked Lucy, smiling at the young couple.

Lucy nodded, "I suspect so. I suppose that's what happens on a 4 month honeymoon," she chuckled, "There's a part of me that really wanted longer with just Natsu," she reached for his hand and squeezed it, "But I think after our last misadventure, we both realize that there's no time like the present. We're going to live every moment we have together."

Hisui nodded, maintaining her smile. She loved this couple. They were so good together. When everyone thought Lucy was dead, it was the hardest thing in the world to keep the secret that she wasn't dead _per se_.

She glanced at the other couples, acknowledging that all of them had something to lose. Juvia and Gray had been together for a while now, but Gajeel and levy, as well as Erza and Jellal were relatively new couples. Cana had just come into her new level of power. None of them had an obligation to take this mission. She was counting on the fact that they would understand what was at stake.

"So these are your findings on candidates for the mission. Welcome to you all – and thank you for coming." Hisui stated.

"We couldn't locate Gildarts," Natsu replied. "Gray, Gajeel, Levy and Juvia were shoo-ins. They're all powerful and have a good diversity of magic power that work well with each other. But we were surprised to learn Jellal has joined Fairy Tail. He will be a good candidate, as will Erza and Cana."

"You just used some pretty big words," Arcadios laughed. He and Natsu did not really get along well, "Does your brain hurt now?"

Natsu shot him a glare.

Hisui clasped her hands, recapturing everyone's attention and diffusing a potential fight right then and there, "Excellent. Very good choices. But what about Laxus and Mirajane? I thought for sure you'd select them. Or perhaps Bisca and Alzack…or Elfman and Evergreen for that matter."

"Laxus and Mira are getting married," Lucy said softly, "Bisca and Alzack have their little girl to worry about and Elfman and Evergreen not only have their own little one, Everden, but are expecting again."

Hisui nodded, "So Gray, Gajeel, Levy, Juvia, Erza, Jellal, and Cana…you're willing to hear me out?"

They all nodded.

Natsu cocked his head, "What is the mission anyway? I take it it's dangerous, based on the fact that you gave us exclusion criteria of being single, powerful, and able to leave for long periods of time."

Hisui was quiet for a moment before looking up at their faces. It was unusual to see the princess so worried. She was often unconfident, especially after the Dragon gate incident. She had expressed before that she didn't have a lot of friends and was thankful for her Fairy Tail self-appointed friends.

Hisui took a deep breath, trying to choose her words carefully as she knew Natsu was about to get very riled up, "Do you remember what I told you before? That Tomo and I are not actually father and daughter?"

Juvia nodded, "You're the Celestial Princess, daughter of the Celestial King and Atria, Celestial Queen. But I didn't really understand the story of why you'd be banished here."

"Okay. Bear with me here. You know part of the story, but not all of it," Hisui took a deep breath, "I'm not good at telling this story since I was only recently told myself. At the time when I told you parts of it, I'd only just learned my true identity. It seemed surreal that of all the places the Celestial King could have chosen to hide me, he chose to make me princess of Fiore. There must have been more subtle places to put me than here."

She paused, offering the mages across from her more tea. Gray leaned forward and helped himself, but the others sat back, waiting.

"When Antoine was threatening the Celestial Kingdom with regular, random attacks, there was a larger force behind it. Antoine was not always a demon. When my fa-….the Celestial King killed him as a human, he went to hell and asked a very specific demon there to become a demon so he could exact his revenge. It was also in the best interest of this particular demon to grant Antoine's request."

She paused, letting the mages absorb this information before continuing.

"This particular demon was at one time a Celestial prince…the Celestial King's brother, to be exact. Andromeda. Lucy, I know you've done your homework on the stars."

"Andromeda is the brother solar system to the Milky Way," Lucy stated, starting to put pieces together.

Hisui nodded, "You see, there wasn't always a Hell. Long, long ago, there was Celestial War of epic proportions. It seems Andromeda is the older of the two brothers, but for some reason, it was my fa-…the Celestial King who was chosen to be the King. We cannot comprehend the vastness of this universe. There are countless star systems and countless Celestial Kingdoms. The Celestial King and Andromeda were but two of the princes of the skies. Their father is the galactic emperor, but we won't get into that. As they ruled neighbouring areas, the Celestial King was named king for their region of the heavens."

She paused, taking a drink of her own tea, which was now cold, "Andromeda tried to slaughter the Celestial King and forcibly take over as king. He slaughtered countless Celestial spirits. As a result, when the Celestial King finally apprehended him, he was kicked out of the Celestial Heavens to what we know now as Hell. When my mo-…Atria was attacked and put into the egg urn, she was in the Celestial gardens. Nobody understood for a long time how the demons had managed to get into the Heavens. Not until my father thought to check the gates of the neighbouring Andromeda. Everything there has been sealed now. The Andromeda system is essentially vacated now. It's a dormant area, not to be seen again."

"Okay," Gajeel said slowly, "so Brother A got all pissy because Brother B was chosen to be King, while he'd remain a prince, so he had a hissy fit and attacked Brother B and killed a bunch of dudes. Then, Brother A got sent to hell, let Antoine become a demon alongside him…what's that got to do with you being Princess of Fiore?"

"It doesn't," Levy corrected, "This was before she was ever born. When Antoine fell in love with the Celestial Queen, Hisui was just a child. This was long before that."

"The devil, my uncle if you will, recognizes that if he kills me and the Celestial King, he will end the line to the throne and be free to put himself on the throne, and then his heir. The Celestial King sent me here, both because he loves Earthland and wanted a kind and gentle ruler (Tomo) to guide Fiore, and to protect me in case there was another way into the Celestial Heavens. If the devil cannot identify the King's heir, she will be safe. Or something like that. I'm just gathering this from what I've been told."

Hisui sighed, "I don't know my parents. I find this whole thing….daunting. All I've ever known is here in Fiore. I love the people of Fiore. Up until you disappeared, Lucy, I'd never even laid eyes on my parents," she said, almost forlornly, "Or at least not that I can remember. I've always been here in the castle and Tomo has always been my father."

"That's hard," Lucy agreed, "They brought you here to protect you, but you grew up all alone."

"So what's happening now?" Cana asked. She noted Arcadios had edged a little closer to her, but she welcomed his body heat.

"The King approached me when you, Lucy, went to the Celestial Kingdom to heal. He told me that one day soon, it would be my turn to wage war. I was asked to help you return to Natsu by guiding Natsu in the right direction, which hopefully I did. But being that I don't actually _know_ my parents, I could only do so much. When the Celestial King, Queen, and I met up at your wedding, they approached me as I was leaving town and told me that now that Antoine's plan has failed, Andromeda will be more likely to make his move in locating me. Recently, he's appeared before me again, saying that his informants have warned him about a bounty out for information about me. I need your team of mages to infiltrate hell and take out Andromeda before he starts another war."

"That's stupid!" Natsu slammed his hands down on the table, upsetting what was left of Hisui's cold tea, "You can't send mages down to hell to take on the devil! It's suicide!"

Hisui cringed back at Natsu's sudden anger, even though she'd already had an inkling he wouldn't take this well, "I don't have a choice! He's mobilizing, or at least the Celestial King has reason to believe he is. He's going to try to assassinate myself and the Celestial King. The balance of the universe will be destroyed!"

Lucy reached a calm hand to Natsu's waist, beckoning him with her eyes to sit down. He complied, but he was shaking with anger.

"What you're telling us," Gray said with a low growl in his voice, "Is that essentially, you're hiring assassins to protect your own ass. You're no better than the devil is."

Hisui shook her head in protest, "There is no choice! Do you understand what will happen if the Celestial King's domain collapses?"

"The Celestials will cease to exist," Lucy realized, "My spirits!" She thought of every one of her spirits, Aquarius included. Beyond that, she realized how all the people on Earthland loved the stars and counted on them for so much – the sun, the rain…everything that made Earthland prosper. Earthland would also cease to exist.

"More than that," Hisui continued, "The demons of hell will literally have control of Heaven and Hell. You've seen an example of how they would rule. Tell me, Gray – am I selfish now?"

Gray was pale, "I'm sorry," he whispered. His eyes traveled to Lucy's stomach – what kind of world would that baby be born into?

"I need you to take Andromeda out," Hisui said with finality in her voice.

"And how do we do that?" Cana asked.

"With this,"Hisui took out a card-like flat piece of paper, "This is an entrapment parchment. It will ban the trapped being into Andromeda. There is no return. The threat would be permanently terminated."

Natsu took the card, turning it in his fingers, "And how do they get close enough?"

Hisui's eyes were shadowed by her bangs. She whispered in a low voice, almost so low that Lucy couldn't understand. Still, she felt all the hairs on the back of her neck stand up and Hisui whispered. But Natsu had dragon hearing and he heard it clearly.

"The house of Aranthros," she stated ominously, "We will infiltrate the House and use them to gain access to Andromeda."

"It's really risky," Levy said, "What if we can't pull it off?"

Hisui sighed heavily, "Then the Celestial Heavens cease to exist and Earthland shortly after that. I doubt Earthland will survive the chaos. Those that do will be at the mercy of the demonic kingdom."

"How can we disguise ourselves enough to get into Aranthos?" Jellal asked, "Mystogen is not going to work in a demon house. We'll be torn apart."

"Cancer," Hisui replied, "He's not only talented with his scissors, but he can disguise you as well. Between him and Virgo, that is."

"And what if we can't get close enough to Andromeda to stop him?" Erza asked, "It's not like we can just walk out of the gates of hell."

"We'll all die," Levy said, trying to swallow the giant lump in her throat.

Hisui nodded, tears brimming her eyes, "I know what I'm asking of you. I cannot put fault on any of you if you choose not to do this. But if you don't, my only other choice is to wait for the imminent attacks on Earthland and the Celestial Heavens. It may be too late then. As it is now, the next plea for help will be to the guilds in each city to mobilize war units to defend the cities against any attacks that may be coming. You are our first defense, but I think it's necessary to set up the 2nd defense as well. Natsu, if you are unable to join the first defense due to your new circumstances, I'd like you to play a large role in protecting Magnolia."

The room was silent for a few moments. Each mage glanced around to the other mage's faces.

"I know it's not a great plan!" Hisui said, hints of panic in her voice, "But you won't be alone. We'll send the Royal Guard with you for back up."

Another long moment of silence passed. Hisui searched their faces, praying they wouldn't turn her down. The uncertainty on the others' faces played into her anxiety.

"I'm a demon slayer. This was always my destiny," Gray said, standing up from the couch and moving across the room. He glanced at Juvia, apologizing with his eyes, "I'll go."

"Gray!" Juvia yelped, her voice panicked momentarily before she caught herself. She took a deep breath, "If you're going, I'm going too."

She took her place by Gray.

"I should handle the card. Card trapping is one of my specialties," Cana said, taking it from Hisui. She gave the princess a crooked smile, "I _knew_ I quit drinking for a reason. Turns out, I have a purpose in life after all."

"The ultimate way to exonerate myself to myself," Jellal said, standing beside Cana. It was true he'd been exonerated by the Magic Council, the Crown, and Fairy Tail, but he still hadn't forgiven himself for his wrongdoing. He promised himself if they could complete this mission, he would be able to fully and completely move on.

Erza followed him without a word. They'd made the pledge already that they were now together. And that meant following him to the depths of hell. Jellal had given up everything he'd built in Crime Sorciere for her. She likely would have made the same decision without him, simply because she's Erza.

Lucy and Hisui's eyes filled with tears as one by one, the 7 mages took their place. Gajeel held Levy's hand. Levy would be the navigator once they made it there, Gajeel the brawn. Natsu tried not to look at them. It was killing him that he would sit this one out. But he had a family to protect.

"Thank you," Hisui whispered.

Lucy's hand traveled to her stomach, the same ache that Natsu was feeling pulling at her. They should be up there too. But they could not and would not risk the baby, nor would they separate ever again. She offered a silent prayer that all her friends would have that opportunity too – to have what she and Natsu had.

There was nothing more to say. The 7 mages were told the mission preparations would start in the morning. Arcadios showed them all to their perspective rooms, not that anyone would get any sleep _that_ night, pausing to talk with Cana as he delivered her to her room last.

"I've watched you over several years," he said softly, "You were really great at the Grand Magic Games. I can't help thinking you've changed though. What is it about you?"

She smiled, despite her somber mood, "I'm the same person I always was. Just looking for a way to prove myself."

He nodded as she let herself through the door, "Goodnight Cana. I hope we get to talk more."

"Good night, Arcadios," she said as she shut the door behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

Gray was feeling the tingling in his demon slayer arm already. The black tattoo was extending up his arm. Juvia glanced at him. The solemn expression on his face left no room for playfulness at all.

It was Day 3 of the preparations. They spent day one in a large gym within the castle getting briefed on the plan. A lot of the Royal Guard would be going with them for support, which relieved them greatly since it wouldn't actually be only the seven of them infiltrating Aranthos. The Celestial beings each had their own special magical abilities, hidden for a millennia as they protected the princess and Tomo. Natsu and Lucy were asked to leave at this point with their own agenda: Go back to Fairy Tail to start mobilizing the Earthland forces, starting with Fairy Tail. Each guild was contacted to do the same. Set up defenses. Hopefully, the war would never get to Earthland if the seven mages and their army of Celestial guards were able to neutralize the threat before it could get that far.

After the first day of briefing, the 2nd day was spent dividing into infiltration teams. Gray and Juvia would take out the House of Aranthos. There could be no survivors. The rest of the team would follow in at that time. They would wait for an opening to get into the main gates of Hell. Nobody knew what opening that would be, but they would wait. At that time, Cana and Arcadios would need to find a way to get close to Andromeda, hopefully trapping Andromeda and ending the threat before it could get to Earthland.

The 3rd day was spent getting weapons ready. Once they were inside, it was imperative that there was no communication with the outside to decrease the chance of Andromeda recognizing attack potential. They would be unable to rely on the outside for weapon reinforcement, which meant they had to take weapons with them. Their magic powers would be their primary defense and offense, but it would be necessary to have back up measures.

"Gray," Juvia said softly, touching his forearm overtop of the black tattoos twisting up his arm, "Please talk to me. It feels like you haven't said anything at all for 3 days."

"What do you want me to say?" he asked, grabbing a knife and placing it on his shin with a belt under his long black jeans. Satisfied that it was hidden, he began to undress for bed.

"You volunteered so quickly," Juvia hugged his waist, forcing him to stop playing with hiding spots for his weapons, "Aren't you afraid? Aren't you worried?"

"No," Gray said simply, indulging her with a quick hug before moving away to find a belt to strap a large sword to his back, "And you volunteered right after me! You could have gone home and helped with Fairy Tail's defenses," he shot her a look that she couldn't identify. It softened as he looked at her. He walked over and placed an arm on her shoulder, "We'll be fine. I'm a demon slayer. I was denied the right to kill END. I think this is what I was meant to do with this magic."

Juvia's eyes filled with tears, "But Gray…"

He turned and looked at her. Her face was pale. A single tear escaped, running down her cheek and onto her shirt.

Gray sighed, realizing he could deny his feelings all he wanted to. That wasn't going to comfort Juvia. He put his belts down on the bed and went to her, taking her in his arms.

"I love you," he said quietly, "I don't tell you that enough. But I do. I love you so much. I'm not doing this to prove anything…and I hope you aren't either. I would much rather that you go home to Magnolia. But I can't make that decision for you. So we'll go together. Think of it as doing this for our future, Juves. When this is over, I'll marry you, okay? Then we can have those babies you keep bugging me for."

Instead of making her smile, Juvia burst into tears and cried for all she was worth. Gently, Gray urged her into the bathroom and into the tub so as not to drown the castle's guest room. He let her cry it out.

Jellal and Erza were having a similar conversation in their room.

"Do you really think this plan will work?" Jellal asked. He was opting not to take weapons. His magic was powerful and he was confident in using it. If he was going to go down, he'd do it fighting with all he had.

"There's no doubt," Erza said flatly. She, on the other hand, was stocking her Requip closets to the brim. Hand to hand combat was no issue for her. She knew she could hold her own.

"Erza," Jellal said quietly, taking her hand and making her stop what she was doing, "If Princess Hisui has someone on hand…maybe you'd consider marrying me before this? I know I'm not good enough for you. I will never be good enough for you. But hopefully after this mission, I'll be just that much closer. I want to marry you."

She stopped what she was doing, studying his face, "I love you, Jellal, but let's save it for when we get back."

He kissed her lips sweetly, "Or…we can go kick Hell's ass as Mr. and Mrs. Fernandez. Doesn't that have a nice ring to it?"

"Isn't that a bit sudden?"

"Oh c'mon!" He grinned, taking her in his arms and going in for a deep, sensual kiss, "I'll talk to the kitchen and make sure our make-shift wedding cake is strawberry shortcake!"

She laughed lightly, "Let's go talk to Hisui."

Gajeel and Levy were cuddling in bed, having just proven their love together for the last night before the mission.

"You stay close to me," Gajeel said, softly stroking her hair, "You don't leave my side for any reason, understand?"

"Oh c'mon!" Levy rolled her eyes, "You don't think I can look after myself?"

"I know you can – but we're stronger together."

She smiled into his neck as she kissed it lazily, "You're a brown noser, Gajeel. Such a suck up. Tough guy, my ass."

He tickled her sides, "Say that again – I dare you!"

"I can think of something else I'd rather do again," she said, playfully tugging on his long hair.

He growled, pouncing on her with his tickle fingers. She used the opportunity to pull him into a long, slow kiss. He didn't need encouragement. He melted into the kiss. There was only the two of them left in the world. No more words were needed.

Cana sat alone in her room, turning the card that would entrap Andromeda to his Celestial realm forever over and over in her hands.

She was toying with the idea of telling Arcadios, who had come by her room about an hour ago with a bottle of wine, to come back. He had offered it to her to calm her. It was very tempting tonight. She'd be able to force her alcoholic tendencies off for over a year now, but tonight she really would love the taste of a good, cold alcoholic beverage and possibly a one night stand to ease her frazzled nerves. Arcadios was offering both. But he'd understood when she'd told him she couldn't have a drink, silently shutting him down for a one night stand as well, and left her to her own devices.

She prayed she was strong enough now. She prayed that when the time came, everyone would come home in one piece. She thought about her dad. He should be going on this mission. Would he be proud of her if she could successfully trap Andromeda? Would anyone care if she didn't come back? Would she still be known as Cana the Fairy Tail Drunkard?

Cana knew she would always have a place in Fairy Tail, but doubts had been plaguing her for years now. She was not _essential_. Especially when she was a drunk. Since she'd quit drinking, she took pride in the swell of her magic power. But _what_ was her place in Fairy Tail?

Sighing heavily, she grabbed a cold water bottle from the miniature fridge and opened it. Somehow, the cold liquid was a sad substitute for what she really wanted. However, she needed to stick with her resolve. It would have to be good enough for now.


	8. Chapter 8

"Nice and strong heartbeat," Porylusica announced, bringing Lucy's shirt back down to cover her stomach. She pushed the ultrasound lacrima away, "You're closer to 4 months than 2 ½ months."

Lucy's mouth dropped open, "But that means –"

"You got pregnant almost right away," Porylusica interrupted, "Apparently no one explained to you that that's what happens when you don't take measures, which you obviously did not. Strong baby. Everything is fine. Now get out of my house. I'll see you again in a month."

Natsu and Lucy exchanged glances.

"Can you tell the sex?" Lucy asked, " _GENDER!"_ she said quickly, stopping her husband's comment who had his mouth half-open.

Porylusica slammed her fist down on the table, "I said you're 4 months pregnant! I'll see you in a month and _maybe_ I'll check for you then. Now goodbye!"

Taking the hint, Natsu grabbed Lucy's waist to help her down off the table, holding onto her hand as they headed for the door.

"It would _kill_ her to be pleasant," Natsu stated, "Like _literally_ kill her."

"We're a lot further along than we thought," Lucy replied, enjoying the feel of her husband's hand as they walked back toward Fairy Tail, "I thought I was just entering the second month. Now I have to read my book again and see what stage we're at. I guess I'll be getting fat pretty soon. You're gonna stop loving me and run away with some other girl that's tiny."

Natsu smiled at her, stopping to cup her cheek, "You're Lucy. No matter what size you are, you're my Luce. And you're beautiful. And that's our baby. The one we made out of our love. Don't you go shooting your mouth off about stupid things, okay?"

Lucy rose to her tippy-toes to let Natsu kiss her lightly, "You always know what to say," she mused, "I really love you, Natsu."

"I love you too," he replied.

She was quiet for a moment as she allowed him to lift her over a giant boulder.

"Natsu, are you worried about the others?"

Natsu was quiet for a few minutes. Part of him hoped she'd forget she even asked the question, but as if she would.

"Yeah," he finally admitted, but didn't elaborate.

"Does it bother you that you aren't going…because of me?"

He stopped again, laying both hands on her shoulders and looking straight into her eyes, "My place is with you, Luce. Only with you. In case you haven't noticed, I've done a bit of growing up. It's okay to let Gajeel and Gray take care of things. I have one priority…and that's you and our baby."

"That's two," Lucy couldn't help pointing out, suppressing a giggle.

"Our family and our guild," he tried again.

"Still two," she sing-songed.

"Oh c'mon!" Natsu protested as she skipped ahead, "You know damn well what I mean – our _family!_ Meaning our little unit of you, me, Happy and the baby, and then our guild!"

She turned and threw herself on her husband, squeezing him in a deep hug, "I know what you mean," she whispered, "And I love you for it. I'm sorry you can't be on the front lines this time."

He stroked her head, "I won't lie, Luce. There's a part of me that wants to be. But it's time for me to grow up. Besides, I'm busy helping putting up defenses around Magnolia. It's a big job. Lots safer."

He buried his face in her shoulder, pushing back the feeling of not doing enough. He'd always been at the front lines. It was more than hard to hold back. He knew his place was with Lucy, though. And she would need protecting, especially in her current condition.

She keeled over slightly, panting lightly.

"Are you okay?" Natsu asked, immediately taking her in his arms.

"I'm fine," she promised, "I think it's just the strain of having Virgo and Cancer out for so long."

He nodded, knowing she'd lent them out to the castle for several hours now.

"They should be done soon," he said, turning his back and motioning for her to get on.

She would normally protest, but she was feeling very tired and she was warned not to overexert herself for long.

"I'd say they'll be done _very_ soon. My bond with Virgo tells me they're close."

Natsu didn't reply, taking off through the trees with her on his back to get back to Fairy Tail. There was still lots of work to be done.

* * *

Back at the guild, preparations for defense were in full swing. New defensive walls were being built around Magnolia. Freed was busy placing runes everywhere in the forest. A national bulletin had gone out to the guilds. Max created sand traps nearby every rune that Freed set out while Macao provided purple nets for some of the runes. Anyone who could not contribute to rune contents was busy building the new wall around Magnolia. Catapults with large rocks were built and tested within city walls. Mirajane and Laxus were tasked with polling the town to see who had potential to use weapons, then Elfman, and the Thunder Legion trained them in hand to hand combat. Citizens weren't told why, but it was expected that all citizens would remain in their cities for the time being. They were warned any travel was dangerous for the time being.

Master Makarov had sat in on a lacrima meeting with all the other guild masters and the Magic Council, discussing the potential threat. Now fully briefed, he worried for his children who would be invading the depths of hell. In the same token, he was proud that his children were chosen. Fairy Tail had reclaimed their place as the country's strongest guild.

"Hello First Master," he said, feeling her presence before actually seeing her.

"You're worried again," Mavis said, sitting beside him. Her feet dangled over the edge of the 2nd floor lookout.

"Of course I am. How is it that peace never seems to stay for long?" Makarov sighed, "Our guild has suffered so much. I thought we'd be in for a break."

"It will be okay," Mavis reassured him, "Look at all this guild has overcome."

"I know," Makarov acknowledged, "But I can't help but have that _feeling_."

Mavis said smiled, lightly stroking his arm, "Have my strategies ever let us down before? I can't help knowing we'll find a way through this. We are not defenseless _._ We are the most capable mages in Fiore. Trust me…I've told you before… _Unwavering faith and resilient bonds will bring even more miracles to your side._ "

Makarov nodded, "How long do you think we'll be able to hold Natsu back?"

Mavis considered the thought. Natsu had changed in the past few years. She knew this was largely due to Lucy. Now that Lucy was pregnant, maybe he'd stick to his decision to stay by her side to protect her. She slapped herself upside the head, surprising Makarov. This was Natsu they were talking about. She just wondered what event would push him over the edge and when.

"I can't believe _Natsu_ is one of the first to have a baby coming," Mavis giggled, changing the subject.

Makarov sighed, "Yeah, we're going to survive this war…but how are we going to survive a Natsu-Junior?"

Mavis giggled and returned her gaze to overlooking the busy guild members, "Same way we survive a Natsu-anything," she replied, "We'll rely on Lucy."

* * *

At the castle, Jellal and Erza had just finished repeating their vows to one another with Tomo officiating. Erza was wearing the gorgeous wedding gown she kept in her requip closet.

At Tomo's announcement that they were now man and wife, Jellal leaned in and kissed his beautiful bride.

"NOW we can kick demon ass," he whispered into her ear.


	9. Chapter 9

Gray was antsy in his seat. He'd been sitting for a long time now.

"Almost done, Baby," Cancer announced, sitting back to admire his work.

"Call me Baby again and see what happens," Gray growled.

"You look good," Virgo assured him, "Your own friends won't recognize you."

He sighed, "I hope Juvia is having a better time than I am."

"She looks good too," Cancer promised, "This is some of the best work we've ever done."

"Voila!" Virgo announced, smearing once more on Gray's face.

They turned his chair around and Gray got his first look at his new transformation. Cancer and Virgo had used magic to transform him and Juvia. His hair was gone. His skin was a black, charred texture with deep canyons of scars and oozing tar dripping at random places. His eyes were charcoal black lined with red bulging blood vessels. His nose had been transformed into a long, dripping, warty thing. He sneered at the mirror. If he didn't know it was his own self, he'd be kicking that thing's ass by now. He looked exactly like the demons that had attacked him back when they were chasing the Celestial egg. It was indeed a convincing disguise.

There was a knock at the door and Juvia entered, her appearance just as shocking as his. Her long blue hair was gone. In its' place was matted, black hair, the same colour as her putrid body.

"You stink!" Gray exclaimed.

"Well so do you!" she shot back.

"Sorry about that," Virgo muttered, "We had to make it convincing."

"And how long do we have to stay like this?" Gray took in his girlfriend's appearance. She didn't look human at all.

"It will last for as long as you need it to. The spell will break itself down in about a month. If you haven't accomplished your goal by then, you might need to pull out," Hisui said, joining them from the door.

"Alright," Gray said, "So what do we do to change our appearance if it takes less than a month?"

Hisui, Virgo, and Cancer exchanged glances.

"You can't," Cancer told him, "It's a spell. It has to wear off."

Juvia touched Gray's arm, recoiling a bit at the ugly, gnarled thing, "And what do we do about our voices?"

"We have a spray for that," Hisui announced, "Open your mouths."

She sprayed twice into each mouth, then beckoned them to talk.

"I don't like this," Gray said. His voice came out in a demonic hiss. His eyes widened.

"It's actually pretty accurate," Juvia snarled without meaning to.

There was a door knock again and the other 5 mages joined them in the room. Gajeel just about swallowed his tongue when he saw Gray and Juvia for the first time. Levy cringed and moved closer to Gajeel.

Cana grinned ear-to-ear, poking Gray's skin to see if it was realistic too, "Now that's what I'm talking about!"

He smacked her hand away.

Erza and Jellal nodded toward Cancer and Virgo, who were leaving.

"Not bad," Erza acknowledged, "You even reek like demon."

"You're ready," Hisui announced, "Time to go knock on Aranthos' door."

* * *

The House of Aranthos, much like its' former counterpart, the House of Dorthos, was on Earthland in a dark, dreary castle in the middle of nowhere. Earthlanders were oblivious to its' whereabouts, but the castle and the Royal Guard had been doing their homework.

It was seemingly dormant. There was no movement from the outside. Watching the Royal Guard shift into their places in the trees to await their signal, Juvia and Gray moved toward the castle, scaling around the outside walls and heading for the wide open entrance.

"It's too unguarded," Gajeel whispered to Levy, "Something is wrong."

"They can't know we're coming," she whispered back, "If we're busted already, there's no way we're getting to the pits of Hell through this entrance."

They both fell silent, watching as Gray and Juvia approached the front door. Gray raised a gnarled hand, rapping at the door loudly. Everyone in the surrounding hills held their breath. The door was open. Would it look suspicious that Gray had knocked?

"It's about tiiime you showed up," a demon hissed, "What took you so looong?"

"Shut up!" Gray growled, going with it, "We got here, didn't we?"

The demon snarled a moment, then motioned them inside.

As their two decoys entered the castle, there was a mixture of emotion outside the walls: part relief because their plan wasn't foiled as yet, part fear because there was no turning back now.

"What news do you bring?" the demon demanded as the three of them sat at a table.

Juvia fidgeted with her gnarled fingers, hoping to goodness that Gray had a good answer for that. It was obvious that they had been mistaken as messengers from somewhere.

"I'm not telling _you!"_ Gray spat, "You'll just have to wait."

The demon stood up, pointing at Gray, "You have balls, Gundat. I'll give you that. You'd better have some good information or Kuno will feed you to the hell hounds."

Gray stood up and went toe-to-toe with the other demon, "And he'll feed _you_ to the hell hounds for questioning me!"

Backing down, the other demon smirked, motioning for them to follow.

Juvia resisted the urge to take Gray's hand like she always did when she needed a bit of encouragement. Gray was playing the part perfectly. It was best to let him continue his lead. She would follow as best as she could.

They entered a long, windy staircase that lead to the downstairs. Following the demon down, Gray turned to give Juvia a look of encouragement. He wasn't actually sure how it looked since the magic used to create their demon disguises also controlled their facial expressions.

Juvia guessed this was where the remainder of the House of Aranthos was hiding as they entered a large room. It had tables strewn about the room randomly, or at least Juvia couldn't see a rhyme or reason to it. The floor writhed with 'alive things'. She picked out some of the things to be maggots, cockroaches, and 20-inch-long centipedes. There were 40 to 50 demons there, all jeering as the demon who had greeted them lead them to one particular table.

There were 4 occupants there, but the leader was apparent. He wore a gold robe, obviously a trophy from some poor (or rather rich) human he'd killed since it was so out of place in the dark, dreary room. He was large – probably close to 7 feet tall – and he had long, curled horns protruding from his forehead.

"Lord Kuno," the demon bowed before the large demon, "I have brought the messengers from the lost House of Dorthos: Gundat and Etronar."

Juvia elbowed Gray as she bent to bow before Kuno. He followed suit. Gray suppressed a grimace as he realized his demon slayer tattoo was starting to power up. Willing it to behave, he lifted his eyes to address the Lord of the House of Aranthos.

"Tell me your news," Kuno said in a low, dark voice, "Has the Celestial Princess been found?"

"Aye," Gray replied, relieved for the information. Now he had an angle to play.

"And where is she?"

Gray paused. He couldn't say Crocus since that was the truth. Anything else would endanger innocent civilians. He glanced at Juvia, begging for a quick answer.

"The Celestial Princess's location stays secret for now," she hissed, "We need to know that you intend to keep the deal."

Kuno laughed, "You filthy heathens. Fine! Have it your way. Tonight we feast. Tomorrow, we will go to the Underworld and deliver your news. If the Master is pleased, you will have your portion of the bounty and the right to join the House of Aranthos. If he is not, you will die. Do I make myself clear?"

He snapped his fingers and instantly long lines of demons starting working. In an instant, the tables were rearranging into one long table. Girls that appeared to be human came out from nowhere, bringing bowls and bowls of food to put onto tables.

Juvia fought the urge to puke. Everything in the bowls moved. Most of the bowls were unrecognizable, but amongst some, she was able to pick out what looked like large bugs and snakes.

They both had to keep themselves from jumping as Kuno pounced onto the table, snatching one of the large snakes with his teeth and ripping it in half. He closed his eyes in pleasure, enjoying the taste of it.

"C'mon!" he gestured to the two awe-struck mages, who were _completely_ out of their element, "Eat! After all, if the Master is unhappy tomorrow, this will be your last meal."

The demons around Kuno burst into laughter, bugs falling out of their mouths as they boisterously attacked the disgusting meal.

Another knock sounded at the door, echoing down the corridors. The demon who had answered Gray and Juvia's knock promptly made his way up the long staircase.

Gray nodded toward the table, gesturing that if they did not eat, they'd raise suspicion. Juvia cringed inside, but knew that he was right.

* * *

Outside the castle, Erza, Jellal, Cana, Gajeel and Levy were holding their breaths again. Two new demons were approaching the door.

"This is bad," Gajeel hissed to Jellal, "These must be the two demons Gray and Juvia were mistaken for. If they blow the whistle, Gray and Juvia are dead."

"We can't take them out now," Jellal whispered back, "He's knocking."

"Who are you!?" the same demon who had let Gray and Juvia demanded.

"We bring information on the Celestial Princess," the first demon said, "We wish to join the House of Aranthos if we can prove our worth. Kuno is expecting us."

"The demon survivors we were expecting from Dorthos are already here," the demon at the door hissed back, "Go away."

"That's not possible!" the second demon hissed, "You have imposters in your midst! There were only two of us out of the entire House that survived."

Levy cringed, grabbing onto Gajeel's arm. Survivors of Dorthos? This was not good.

"We have to let them give us the signal," he whispered into her ear, "If we move too fast, we'll blow their cover."

"Come with me," the demon at the door was stating, "We'll find out who's lying. This is good news. I really feel like flesh tonight."

* * *

"Your eminence," the demon from the door bowed again in front of Kuno, "These demons also claim to be from Dorthos. They claim these other two are imposters."

Kuno laughed out loud, "Is that so?"

Instantly, he had Gray and Juvia up against the wall, "Tell me…Gundat and Etronar, was it? Why should I believe you are who you say you are?"

A second demon held the other two against the wall just down from them.

"We know how Dorthos was brought down," Juvia offered, "Can _they_ tell you that?"

She was hoping beyond hope that it wasn't common knowledge amongst the demons as to how the House of Dorthos had been destroyed. Lucy's magic had essentially vaporized them. If these two demons were actually of Dorthos and in the area at the time, they would have been vaporized as well. Juvia knew it was a long shot, but it was all she had.

"Can you?" Kuno hissed.

"We came back and they were gone," the first demon hissed, "There is no story to tell. They're lying!"

Kuno lowered his face directly into Juvia's, a foul tongue protruding against her face, "And you, little demoness…can you tell me what really happened?"

"The entire House was vanquished by wizards," Juvia spat on his disgusting tongue, causing him to recoil it, "There were no survivors. The only reason we remain is because we were not present at the House."

Kuno stepped back, observing the four against the wall. He searched each face before turning to the other demons sitting at the large banquet table.

"We found human blood in the House of Dorthos," he said, "Gentleman!" he announced, hissing. Large fangs protruded from his mouth. His eyes glazed over, turning the black orbs to reptilian yellow. Around him, the other demons were also transforming, "We have found our intruders. It seems tonight…we get to have dessert!"

He grabbed the two demons off the wall beside Juvia and Gray, flinging them onto the table. Instantly, it was a frenzy of gnashing teeth as the House of Aranthos devoured the two demons in mere seconds.

Juvia resisted the urge again to hold onto Gray, her eyes widened in paralyzed fear. She glanced at him quickly, seeing that he was resisting as well. They weren't even in hell yet…but it sure felt like it.


	10. Chapter 10

The House of Aranthos broke out the beer-like substance after that. The entire House got drunk together, ultimately destroying the maggot infested hall even more than Fairy Tail would on any given night. Juvia and Gray pretended to join in the festivities, but were careful not to ingest anything. The 'beer' was slimy drool. There was no way they could drink it even if they tried without being violently ill, instead sloshing it around, spilling most onto the ground.

After awhile, demons began to pass out. Juvia nodded to Gray as the last ones fell over in their drunken stupors. It was time.

She ran. She ran up the staircase, grabbing the horn lacrima that had been carefully hidden outside the castle wall. Blowing into it, she sighed with relief that her teammates were still there. They emerged from their spots simultaneously, joining her as she raced down the stairs again.

Gray's arm tattoo lit up, even under his disguise, as he started slashing demons with his ice magic. His teammates joined him, flanking his side. The slaughter took about 10 minutes tops and they faced very little resistance with the demons all being in drunken stupors. The Royal Guard used regular swords, disemboweling demons left and right. Gajeel, Levy, Cana, Erza and Jellal stood back afterward. The entire House was dead (or re-dead) with the exception of Kuno, who was roughly slammed against the wall by an adrenaline-charged Gray. Gajeel held the other arm.

Kuno laughed, rumbling the walls with the heat of it, "So you _were_ the traitors!" he bellowed.

"Before we kill you," Gajeel hissed, inches from his putrid face, "Tell us…where is the gate to find Andromeda?"

"I won't tell you," Kuno continued to laugh, his raunchy breath searing Gajeel's eyebrows.

"No problem," Cana spat, raising a card, "We'll find it ourselves."

She chucked the card, trapping him inside. Erza promptly sliced it in half with her sword.

Juvia collapsed to the floor, her eyes wide in fear. Gray was beside her instantly.

"I can't do this!" she cried, "It was awful! These demons aren't even the final stage. They're hideous! I ate _bugs_ … oh Mavis…."

"Shhh," Levy soothed, "We're okay for now. We don't know our next steps. You have time to recover before we get going again. Deep breaths."

Juvia glanced at her gnarled skin, "I can't! I can't! We slaughtered them! We butchered them like animals! Demons or not, we had no right!"

"Yes we did," Cana crouched beside her, "Think of _why_ , Juvia. It'll be okay."

Juvia's sharp breaths started to subside as she forced herself to calm down.

Gajeel and Jellal were already on the move, exploring the nearby corridors for a gateway. They didn't know what they were looking for, but they assumed it was nearby.

Beside Juvia, Gray was sitting against the wall, stone-faced. He'd come down from his adrenaline high. That had been utterly brutal. Fairy Tail mages did not kill. Fairy Tail mages did not lie. Today, he and Juvia had broken both those vows.

"Gray?" Levy asked softly. She reached out to touch him, pausing at his disguise. _It's still Gray underneath,_ she chided herself. She laid a hand on his arm. The demon slayer tattoo was still prominent on his darkened skin. He continued to stare straight ahead, a single tear running down his cheek.

"Should we send them back to the guild?" Jellal asked, rejoining the main group, "They both look so…traumatized. Maybe they can't continue."

"They'll be okay," Erza said, hugging Juvia's demon body, patting her back reassuringly.

Gajeel rejoined the main hall, stepping over fragments of bodies, "There's a door at the end of that hall that leads to another staircase leading down," he announced.

"Did you go down?" Levy asked, shooting him a look as he growled at her contact with Gray.

He stopped growling, acknowledging her death stare as he took in Gray's condition. Juvia was a heap on the floor, sobbing now.

"No," Gajeel said slowly, waving a hand in front of Gray's face. Gray didn't even blink, "I thought I'd wait until we could all go together."

Arcadios appeared by Cana's side, "I think I agree with Jellal," he stated, "These two need to heal at your guild. They are unable to continue."

"No," Juvia said quietly as she sat up, wiping the remnants of her tears away, "We will see this through. We learned something important and there's still a lot to be done."

"And what did you learn?" Erza asked, helping Juvia off the filthy floor.

Gray seemed to have snapped out of it a bit as well, "Hell seems to have a contract out on the Princess," he said in a monotone voice, "Those two messengers were survivors from the House of Dorthos. It seems they weren't there when Lucy obliterated their comrades. They were trying to join Aranthos in exchange for information on the Princess's whereabouts."

Arcadios smashed the wall behind him with his fist, "Damnit!"

"We didn't get to hear what those demons had learned," Juvia continued, "Kuno had them cannibalized before they could divulge their information. But if those two knew something, chances are…"

"…some other demon is going to figure it out too," Cana finished.

"Okay, so we need to warn the castle," Jellal said, helping Gray to his feet, "Who's going to go?"

"I have to stay," Cana's voice lowered with the realization, "I'm the only one with card magic and the ability to wield the card Hisui gave us to trap Andromeda."

"Gray and Juvia are the obvious choices," Erza said, "You need a break from here already."

"No chance," Jellal shook his head, "We stand our best shot if the seven of us stay together."

"Can we agree that it would be okay to spend the night in the forest instead of in _here_?" Levy asked, edging closer to Gajeel, "I don't think I could stay here tonight. The smell is making me nauseous. The bodies are already decomposing…well, what's left of their already-previously dead bodies are decomposing."

Gajeel nodded, "I can agree to that."

They were headed up the stairs now to make camp in the surrounding forest. The Royal Guard would take watch shifts to allow the seven mages a chance to sleep, although with the adrenaline coursing through their veins, no one was sure they would actually sleep anyway.

"We can't go back to the guild looking like _this_ ," Gray motioned to his and Juvia's demon-like bodies.

"That's true," Erza acknowledged, "You'll be killed on sight."

Arcadios called a couple of the guards to him, scribbling out a message on parchment paper and handing it to them, "Use the Celestial gates," he instructed them, "Get this note to Tomo and Hisui and then _do not_ leave their sides. You must take them to Fairy Tail to be protected. Do you understand?"

Both Royal Guards nodded their heads, disappearing instantly.

"The rest of us need to get some sleep," Erza said firmly, "I know it feels like maybe sleep will be elusive tonight, but we need to try. We need to find that gate as soon as possible."

* * *

Erza took Jellal's hand and lead him to a piece of grass surrounded by trees as the others disbursed to find their own grass patches, laying down beside him, "Well, this was quite the wedding night."

He tried to chuckle, but failed, "One we'll not forget, that's for sure."

* * *

Across the clearing, Gajeel and Levy held each other tight.

"What have we agreed to?" Levy asked, burying her face in his neck, "Poor Juvia and Gray."

"We'll be okay," Gajeel stroked her hair, "We made it through Phase 1 of the plan. We have control of Aranthos. This would be considered progress."

"Hmm," Levy sighed, "Progress. I mean, we've killed demons before, but they were attacking us with the intent to kill us. This was outright slaughter, Gajeel. I understand why Gray and Juvia were so upset."

"Shh, Shrimp. It'll be okay. Once we get rid of the threat, we get to go back to our regular lives, right?"

"That's the problem," she said softly, glancing across the clearing to where Gray and Juvia held each other tightly, both sets of eyes wide open, "I'm not sure _normal_ means the same thing anymore. I guess we'll have to figure out a new normal. They can't unsee what happened. We can undo what we did either."

"No, we can't," Gajeel agreed, "But in the long run, all of Earthland will be saved. Keep looking at the bigger picture."

She nodded against his chest, allowing sleep to claim her.

* * *

Cana was lying nearby Gajeel and Levy, listening to their conversation. She rolled over, forcing herself to close her eyes. Beside her, Arcadios reached out his arm. Finally giving in to his advances, she rolled into his chest, loving the comforting embrace he held her in.

* * *

Gray and Juvia were lying awake. They were aware that their comrades were slowly but surely able to calm themselves enough to sleep. But not them. Neither of them would sleep a wink that night.


	11. Chapter 11

"M'am!"

Hisui turned as two Royal Guards appeared before her, "Renault! Pheo!"

Tomo was sitting with Hisui, having breakfast. Seeing the famished expressions on the guards' faces, Tomo gestured for them to sit, indicating to a nearby maid that 2 more plates would be needed. Hesitation lined both their faces…sit? With the King and his daughter for breakfast?

"It's fine!" Tomo insisted, "Please – sit with us and tell us your news. We're having pumpkin spiced pancakes and pumpkin spiced eggs."

Pumpkin spiced eggs sounded pretty great to the two Royal Guards compared to what they'd seen yesterday. The maid returned, setting new places at the table. Immediately, the two guards dug in.

Tomo and Hisui waited for the guards to situate their plates before letting their curiosity get the better of them.

"Where did you come from?" Hisui asked finally.

Renault, the larger of the two guards poured himself some orange juice, "The Celestial Kingdom. We've just briefed the Celestial King on the status of our mission."

Tomo waited expectantly, "And?"

"We bring this note from Arcadios," Renault passed Princess Hisui the note.

" _We have taken the House of Aranthos. Spirits remain relatively positive, although the Ice Demon Slayer and the Water Mage have suffered a dose the reality of what could happen once we reach our destination. We are trying to find the gateway, but will start in the morning. It has been confirmed that demons are searching for the Princess's location. Please vacate the castle immediately and go to Fairy Tail With Renault and Pheo. Fairy Tail will protect you. ~Arcadios~"_

"The first stage is completed," Pheo informed them, "We have control of the House of Aranthos."

"But that's not all," Renault added, "The two disguised as demons…they found out there is indeed a bounty out for you. Our orders are to escort you to Fairy Tail through the Celestial Kingdom. Fairy Tail will protect you."

Tomo and Hisui exchanged glances. Hisui slowly lowered her toast to her plate, suddenly not all that hungry.

"I'm not going anywhere yet," Hisui said firmly, "My place is here. The people of Fiore are already panicking with the extra walls being built around each city. If I leave Crocus, wide-spread panic will ensue – and we don't even know that there will be a problem yet. Maybe the next parts of the infiltration will go smoothly and there will be no reason to alarm anyone unnecessarily."

"While I agree with you on some points," Tomo locked eyes with Hisui, "I also agree that with a bounty on your head, it's only a matter of time before the demons mobilize their units and come for you. Whether I'm your adoptive father or not, I am _still your father_ and I agree the safest place for you right now is with Fairy Tail. I will remain here in Crocus to keep up appearances. Security is up and Sabertooth has done an excellent job re-enforcing the city walls. You needn't worry about the people of Fiore. We are strong and resilient."

Hisui's face reflected the worry on her face, "But, Papa!"

"NO BUTS!" the King stood up, still several feet shorter than his daughter, but intimidating none-the-less, "YOU NEED TO GO TO FAIRY TAIL!"

Catching himself, the King realized he was full-on yelling, "I'm sorry, my dear."

Hisui nodded, "I do understand, Papa…but I don't want to leave you. And what about the people?"

"It's only for a little while," he promised, laying a hand on her shoulder, "Just until the threat has passed. The people will see me going about my daily routine and they won't know you're gone. Renault and Pheo just said they're taking you through the Celestial gates to get to Fairy Tail."

"Okay," Hisui said softly, "I'll go."

Pheo and Renault stood up, having scarfed their breakfasts.

"Sir," Renault said, "Our orders were to take you both."

Tomo waved him off, "Your orders were from Arcadios. _MY_ orders, the orders of your King, is take Hisui. I will maintain appearances here at the castle."

"We will protect her with our lives, your Majesty," Pheo promised, bowing to the King.

"I know," Tomo said, hugging his daughter, "I have no doubt that everything will be fine."

Renault and Pheo flanked Hisui on either side. In a flash of light, they were gone.

"Godspeed," Tomo whispered. He turned to the guard at the door, "We need to heighten security even more around Crocus. And please ask Sabertooth to come see me. I need to talk to Sting."

* * *

Hisui took her first glance around the Celestial Kingdom in hundreds of years. It was pretty much what the villagers drew pictures of, being that she didn't actually have memories of the place herself. Clouds and grand buildings. Everything was beautiful and full of light. Golden gates lined the perimeter, fencing off immaculate buildings. Emotion flooded her. She didn't want to be here. The sooner they left for Fairy Tail, the better.

"This should have been your playground when you were growing up," a deep, masculine voice said from beside her.

Hisui turned, noticing the Celestial King and Queen standing beside her. Renault and Pheo had both bowed.

"Let's go," she said to Pheo and Renault, "Please take me to Fairy Tail now."

Renault and Pheo went to flank her when her the Queen put a gentle hand on their shoulders.

"Please give us a moment with our daughter," Atria said to them. They obeyed immediately, walking off.

Hisui stared down her parents, unsure of what to say.

"I'm sorry," the Celestial King said, almost forlornly, "This is not how I envisioned our lives."

"I've had a good life," Hisui protested, "I love the people of Fiore and I love Papa. I don't belong here."

"But you do!" Atria exclaimed, trying to pull Hisui into a hug, "You're our daughter and the light of our lives. You belong here with us. Once the threat is terminated, we're going to make everything up to you. We promise."

Hisui ripped out of her grip, "I don't _WANT_ you to make it up to me! I've had a good life! I don't need you and I don't want –" she turned around in a circle, gesturing to the world around her, "THIS. I don't want it! I want to go back to my Papa and serve the people of Fiore!"

"Hisui," the King said softly, "Please…try to give us a chance. I was just trying to protect you from an age-old war that has little to nothing to do with you. You were never supposed to become a pawn in it."

"Did it _ever_ occur to you –" Hisui had tears streaming down her face, "that I don't _have_ to be involved? I can go back to my life, deny that you're my parents, and I'll be perfectly safe."

Atria felt a pang of pain shoot through her. _Deny that you're my parents._

This conversation was going much like the previous times the Celestial King and Queen tried to talk to their daughter. When the Celestial King explained Hisui's past to her after Lucy when missing, Hisui was so shocked, she couldn't react. He told her that Natsu would come to her, but then burst into tears. It was highly strange for a Celestial King to come talk to a human directly, let along burst into tears in front of her. By the time he'd finished his story about him being her father, Hisui was numb. She didn't know how to react.

She had seen the celebration the King threw when Atria returned to the Celestial Heavens. Streamers of rainbow danced down to Earthland. Hisui didn't know how to react to it. If her mother was home, why didn't they come for Hisui? Did she want them to?

The second time they'd approached her was at Lucy and Natsu's wedding. They'd tried to catch her as she was leaving Magnolia in her carriage, appearing before Arcadios and her in the carriage, but unseen to anyone else. At that time, she had lashed out. It was unfair that they kept her past from her.

Finally, just a few weeks ago, the King had appeared once more to warn her of the possibility that they would once again be headed to war. His Royal Guard had tracked down and killed a group of demons that had already discovered the location of the princess. Thankfully, it seemed they had gotten to the group before anyone else could be notified, but he couldn't wait any longer. He had to destroy the threat before anything else could happen.

The King's face was solemn, but he would not back down. It seemed persistence was a trait originating from Heaven as her parents faced her.

"Hisui," the King sighed heavily, "We understand why you're angry. Please…please give us another chance. We sent you to Fiore to protect you. In turn, you protected Fiore so many times, we've lost count. You and Tomo have been kind, just rulers of Fiore. We are so proud. But you have another home. We just want a chance to know you."

"Maybe you should have thought about that before sending me away," Hisui spat back, motioning for Renault and Pheo to come back, "Most parents protect their kids by _staying with them_. Might want to consider that before shoving yourselves in my face. It's a little too late for you to play the good parents."

Turning her back, she marched over to where Renault and Pheo were waiting. In a blinding flash of light, they disappeared.

"She'll come around," the King promised his wife, who was wiping tears from her face.

Atria sighed heavily, "Maybe she's right though. Maybe we should have called for her when I came back. She may have understood then."

"And what would happen to Fiore?" the King groaned, "I knew it was only a matter of time before my brother reared his ugly head. Let's hope that the mission will be a success."

He glanced to his left, his Celestial Eye traveling several miles to show him the Celestial spirits training hard.

"We'll be ready," he promised his wife, "We will support Earthland with every spirit we have. Then maybe our daughter will see how much we love her."


	12. Chapter 12

Natsu was driving Lucy insane. When he wasn't busy re-enforcing the safety of Magnolia, he was constantly at her side…and he wouldn't let her do _anything._ When he wasn't with her, he had Mirajane looking out for her at the guild. At least Mirajane let her help clear tables. When he was with her, he was constantly finding extra pillows for her or making her something to eat. At first, it was fun, but it didn't take long to get old.

"I am not an invalid!" she insisted, "I can make us dinner!"

He gave her his best puppy dog look, dropping his arms around her shoulders as he gently pushed back onto the couch, "But why would you do that when I love you so much I'd do anything for you?" he asked sweetly.

"Because if you don't let me off this flippin' couch, I'm going to go insane!" she snapped. She stood up, stretching. A small baby bump had begun to make an appearance, "Seriously Natsu, go to the guild!"

"But we're done for the day!"

"Then sit down and leave me alone! I'm making dinner!" She glanced at him, now on the couch sulking, "I'm sorry," she said in a gentler voice, "You just have to let me 'stay me', okay? Don't coddle me. I need to do my part too," she sat down on his lap and kissed him longingly, "Sometimes, _that's_ all I need from you."

He kissed her back, "There's plenty more where that came from," he mused.

"Good," she smiled, "but not right now. I'm going to make something to eat."

He nodded and she got off his lap, disappearing into the kitchen.

* * *

Mira and Laxus had just finished the dinner rush. Mira was bringing piles of plates and other dishes to the kitchen and Laxus was running them through the dishwasher lacrima. Laxus was grumbling about the chore. In previous days, he'd been out helping with the defense of Magnolia. Today, Mira had indicated she needed his help in the guild so that Kinana could take a day off with Erik.

"I still don't get why I wasn't asked for the mission," Laxus grumbled. The Thunder Legion had made their way back to the kitchen to help, their support for Laxus never waning. With the exception of Evergreen, of course, who was extremely heavy with pregnancy and had her hands full with Everden and Elfman.

"Indeed," Freed agreed, "We would be invaluable on the mission. But you have to admit, we have been needed here as well. Our contribution will ensure the safety of Magnolia."

"I'd rather be down there with the others. Plus, the guild is stupid quiet without Gray and the others," Bixslow added, seemingly agreeing with Laxus, "Right Babies?"

"Stupid quiet, stupid quiet!" the 'babies' echoed.

"Stop complaining!" Mira said cheerfully, bringing more dishes in, "I have to say, I'm rather _enjoying_ the peace!"

As if on cue, there was an illumination of light. The group shielded their eyes until it dissipated.

Before them, Princess Hisui stood with two of her Royal Guards.

"Princess!" Mira bowed immediately, Freed and Bixslow following her lead. Laxus stood behind with his arms crossed, giving her a nod of acknowledgment when Hisui turned to look at him.

"No need for formalities," the princess said, taking Mira in for a hug, "Please – can you take me to Master Makarov?"

Mira looked at the humongous pile of dishes still lining the edges of the kitchen.

"I'll take her," Laxus said, happy to get out of the chore.

"Gee thanks," Mira muttered. Thankfully, Freed and Bixslow offered to stay behind to help her.

"Don't know what she expected," Laxus said under his breath and he lead Hisui and her two guards to the stairs that would lead to Makarov's office, "I'm way too tough to do dishes."

Guild members paused, watching as the Princess made her way through the room, following Laxus. Some bowed. Others smiled politely.

Hisui giggled, making Laxus realize he'd said that out loud. He blushed slightly before rapping at the door.

"Come in!" Makarov yelled.

His face broke out into a grin as Hisui followed Laxus inside. Laxus sat down, assuming he was staying for this impromptu meeting, whether he was invited or not. Since no one said anything about, he kicked his feet up on his grandfather's desk.

"Princess! Welcome!" Makarov gestured the Princess and her two guards inside.

"Thank you," Hisui said.

"I assume since you're here, the first stage of plan has been successful," Makarov whacked Laxus's feet off his desk, giving him a stern look.

"It has," Hisui confirmed, "They have control of the House of Aranthos. However, they have learned that there are already demons narrowing down my whereabouts. I've been sent here to ask for Fairy Tail's protection."

"And you have it," Makarov confirmed without hesitation, "Fairy Tail will protect you with our lives if it comes to that."

"Thank you," she said, suppressing a sigh of relief. As much as she hated leaving Crocus and her Papa behind, she knew Fairy Tail would be the hub of operations at any rate and she welcomed the reassurance that her input would still be heeded.

Makarov leaned in, "My children…are they all okay?"

Hisui nodded, "So far as I know anyway."

Makarov nodded, accepting the answer, "We'll find accommodations for you. I'm afraid we haven't anything like the castle has to offer, but we'll try to make you comfortable."

"I'm not worried about comfort," Hisui said softly, "I'd love to see how Lucy is doing though."

Laxus sat up straight, "That's not a bad idea, Gramps. What about having them out at Natsu and Lucy's house? They have the room, what with the new additions Natsu and his friends have been working on, and it's kinda out of the way."

"If Freed does his thing and has it completely protected, then I think that's a good idea. We will also organize security for the area 24/7," Makarov watched Laxus's face, recognizing the hopeful glint in his eyes, "Can I entrust you with the Princess's security, my boy?"

He didn't need to answer. Laxus's face was practically splitting in two.

"If you're in agreement then, Princess," Makarov continued, "I'll have Laxus take the Thunder Legion immediately out to Natsu and Lucy's house and make the preparations."

Hisui nodded.

* * *

"Your Majesty," Sting said, joining Tomo in the secluded room.

They were alone. Sting had told his wife earlier that he would be gone for a couple hours and kissed his little Sera on the cheek. The other Sabertooth members continued on the defenses of Crocus. It was a large city and there was a lot of ground to cover.

"Welcome Sting," Tomo said, gesturing to a chair beside him, "I've asked you here to inquire about the status of our mission."

"The cave is built," Sting told him, "It's dug 4500 feet into the centre of the mountain. The actual cavern is large enough to fit all the citizens of Crocus. The tunnel has been completed and the city can be evacuated in a matter of hours. Supplies have been put into a large supply room, including food and water. Enough to keep the entire City of Crocus for three weeks. It's not good food, but it would keep us alive if it came to it."

Production of the enormous cave had been in progress for years prior. Tomo had always known it was a possibility that Crocus would be the focus of a major attack. It was not only the capital city of Fiore, but also the city that housed the Royal Family. With the new threat looming several months ago, Tomo had had Sabertooth expedite the completion of it, guiding work crews.

"Excellent," Tomo said, clasping his hands together, "It's a last resort measure, but a good safeguard nonetheless. And the perimeter of Crocus?"

"Crocus is 80% surrounded with defenses," Sting advised, "Sabertooth is out supervising the work crews finishing the preparation of the last 20% as we speak."

"And how are the townspeople?" Tomo asked.

"Confused," Sting admitted, "They know something is up, but they are continuing to be the good citizens they always are. They pitch in without question."

Tomo was pleased and his expression said so, "The people of Fiore, and particularly the people of Crocus, are good people. I'm thankful that they will all be protected. You've done an excellent job, Sting."

"They have an excellent King," Sting replied with heartfelt resolve, "It may not ever get that far, but if we're attacked, you've had the insight to prepare. It's no wonder that the people love you so much."

"Go home to your wife, Sting," Tomo ordered, "When you get there, tell her I am indebted to you and Sabertooth for all your service. I will be in touch."

Sting nodded, bowing slightly as he headed out the door.


	13. Chapter 13

The corridors of Arathos only got more putrid as Gray lead them down the second windy staircase. He wasn't sure if it was his imagination, but he also thought it was a lot hotter as well. He glanced back at Gajeel. Sweat was beading down his forehead. No, probably not his imagination. Levy had scripted TORCHES for everyone since everything was pitch black once they strayed from the windows on the top floor.

"Juvia," he called as they neared a door at the bottom of the staircase, "You need to be up front with me. Whatever is on the other side of this door, we should be the first ones through."

Juvia nodded, catching up to her lover. The events of yesterday were fresh in both their minds. They already didn't feel like themselves. It didn't help that they didn't _look_ like themselves either. Still, their disguises were their ticket between the worlds. Somehow they had to navigate their way to Andromeda. They had no idea where he would be or what they'd have to go through to get to him.

Gray placed a gnarled hand on the door handle, nodding to Gajeel who immediately backed the other mages up the stairs a bit.

Turning the handle, he took a deep breath, opening the door slowly. It creaked loudly and Gray cringed. If anyone was on the other side, their element of surprise was definitely ruined now.

He peered around the door slowly.

"It's an empty room," he announced, swinging the door wide open.

They all walked into the room. This one was smaller than the banquet room upstairs. It was virtually empty other than the living things crawling all over each other on the ground. It definitely stunk worse too.

"I don't understand," Juvia said in a low voice, "What is the purpose of this room?"

"Maybe we should've kept Horn Head alive as a guide," Gajeel muttered.

"We couldn't take the risk of him alerting anyone," Arcadios denied the thought. Gajeel growled lowly at him.

"There's another staircase," Levy announced from across the room, her torch dimly illuminating the new exit.

"Maybe you should do a reading," Juvia suggested to Cana, "See if you can determine which way the door to hell is."

"Maybe," Cana said slowly. She was reluctant. As much as she wanted to finish the mission and be done with it, she was frightened to do a reading. She didn't want to know if they would all be slaughtered, then Earthland right behind them.

"Do it," Jellal encouraged, a hand on her lower back for encouragement.

Cana swiped some bugs off of the only table in the room and pulled out her cards. She laid them one by one on the table, her face emotionless.

"Well?" Gajeel asked impatiently, "Where is it?"

Cana turned, shooting Gajeel a death glare, "I need to concentrate, you dim-witted shit-for-brains! It's not like the cards will draw a map for me! Shut the hell up! These things take time."

Cana's eyes rolled back into her head as she concentrated. She took long, deep breaths. The entire room was silent with the exception of the crawling critters.

Jellal leaned forward, waving a hand in front of her face, confirming she was not aware of their presence anymore. This is what Cana had meant by getting stronger while she was away with Gildarts. Her skin started to glow with a purple luminescence.

Levy moved closer to Gajeel, threading her fingers into his. He looked down at her, noting her terrified face. Similarly, Gray brought Juvia under his arm while Jellal and Erza stood side by side. Arcadios stood behind Cana, watching her lay out the cards. He didn't know what each picture stood for and Cana's expression did nothing to offer any clues.

" _A door_ ," Cana's voice suddenly interrupted their thoughts. Her eyes were still glazed over, " _It sits at the bottom of the castle. There are 350 floors to get to the door you seek. Be warned. Not all the floors are vacant."_

"Other demons?" Jellal asked, "I thought we killed the House of Aranthos."

" _The House is no more. Other demons in the form of monstrosities await you."_

"And what's on the other side of the door?" Levy asked.

" _Hell's Gate."_

"What can you tell us about it? How do we get through it?" Juvia pressed, now fully enveloped in Gray's arms. His slayer arm was lit up again, crawling up his arm.

" _Vast amounts of demons await there for orders,"_ Cana replied. Her voice sounded different. They weren't sure what was telling her this information, but it seemed to know a bit, " _Get caught. Allow them to take you to the devil himself. That will be the ultimate way."_

They glanced at one another. Behind them, the Guards whispered to each other, passing what was going on up the stairs.

"What can we do to prevent causalities amongst us?" Erza asked, "How do we protect ourselves the most effectively?"

" _You don't_ ," Cana's voice answered monotonously, " _There is no way to predict the outcome. There is no way to prevent the outcome. It's true though that not everyone will make it out alive. That is inevitable. There is but one more piece of advice you should heed: Andromeda has a weakness. Find it."_

"What's the weakness?" Gray asked, the tingling in his arm getting more and more severe. It wasn't tickling anymore. It was all out becoming painful.

" _That cannot be revealed to you,"_ Cana said, " _But you recognize it by the mark of his brother."_

"Dammit Cana!" Gajeel slammed a fist down on the table, "This is bullshit! Give us something useful!"

Cana was shaking her head, slowly coming out of her stupor.

"Awwwwoooohh…my head."

Levy bent down beside, stroking her hair softly, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Cana confirmed, "I always get a headache afterwards."

"What the hell was that?" Erza asked, "I have never seen you use magic like that before!"

Cana held her head between her hands, trying to rub the headache out of her temples, "When Dad and I were traveling, I spent some time with a psychic mage on the other side of Fiore. She taught me how to channel Lost Spirits."

"What are Lost Spirits?" Juvia asked.

"They're the spirits of the dead, more or less," Cana answered, "In this case, I channeled a spirit who lived here at one time or another."

"You channeled a demon?" Jellal asked.

"No," Cana denied, "Demons and Lost Spirits are on different planes. Demons of hell are the worst of the worst. People who lived their lives neutrally often get sent to other planes, or dimensions if you will. This spirit I contacted will not have a reason to rat us out, yet will give us the info we need to get somewhere a bit faster than winging it."

"Okay, so do you retain the information it gives you?" Erza asked.

Cana nodded, "350 floors down. And we're expecting company on some of those floors. Guess we better get started."

"349," Gray quipped, "We're on the first level, maybe even the second if you count the last staircase."

"Smartass," Juvia mumbled.

" _It's true though that not everyone will make it out alive. That is inevitable."_

The ominous statement hung over their heads. Levy scripted more torches, passing them to the Celestial Royal Guards that followed as they passed her into the staircase. Sometimes it was easy forgot they were there, they were so quiet.

The other ominous statement " _Get caught"_ hung in the air too. It was like accepting the death sentence. How would they avoid getting killed long enough to get face-to-face with Andromeda?

Having passed out torches to everyone, Levy tried to smile as she passed by each Guard on her way back up to the front of the line. And so began their descent into hell.


	14. Chapter 14

"You're having a boy," Porylusica informed Natsu and Lucy as she ran the ultrasound over Lucy's belly, "And he's healthy. Have you noticed any fatigue, any other unusual symptoms?"

"She eats a _LOT_ ," Natsu informed, beaming with the new news, "And sometimes she's fucking grumpy!"

Lucy smacked his arm, "I am not!" Rolling her eyes, she turned back to Porylusica, "I'm tired sometimes, that's for sure. Especially when I have my spirits out. But sometimes there's an odd strength too. Sometimes I feel like I can do anything."

"This child will be a cross of a fire dragon slayer and a Celestial mage," Porylusica stated, "What did you expect? He will drain your magic if you're not careful. Lots of rest. Eat healthy. Limit your training, but get lots of exercise."

"That's so contradictive," Natsu sighed, "I wish this baby would just hurry up and get here. Waiting is the shits."

"Well, it's not like I can speed up the process!" Lucy snapped.

Natsu gestured toward Lucy, turning to Porlylusica, "See? Grumpy."

"I'd be grumpy too if I had a moron of a husband like you," Porylusica muttered, putting the machine away and wiping the gel off of Lucy's stomach, "I assume it's clear to _you,"_ she asked Lucy, who nodded, "See you in another month. Now get out of my house."

Lucy and Natsu held hands as they walked through the forest together. Her baby bump had grown quite a bit and she felt small flutters here and there. Bisca told her she was feeling her baby's first movements, which thrilled her to no end. Soon, Natsu should be able to feel the movements too.

"A boy!" Natsu sighed happily, "What will we name him?"

"Let's not worry about that yet," Lucy smiled at her husband, who was clearly on cloud 9, "We still have 4 ½ months left. There's time. And I'll try not to be so grumpy. I have to say, it's been wonderful having Hisui with us the last few weeks. She's been an amazing help."

Natsu nodded. Magnolia was well-protected now. He had been out every day with Fairy Tail, ensuring that the surrounding perimeter was all accounted for with no holes for entrance. Their own house had been well protected too, with their Celestial Princess guest inside its' walls. Hisui had loved getting into the guild life. She loved helping Mira serving the people – things Princesses weren't supposed to do. Renault and Pheo protested the whole time, but one look from Hisui usually shut them up adequately.

"Four more months and we get to see our little man," Natsu paused to pat her tummy, "Hello in there! This is Daddy! We're gonna have so much fun together! We're going to drive Mommy nuts…yes we are! What can we name you? How about Cod?"

"Cod?" Lucy asked incredulously.

"Happy will love it!"

"We are not naming our son after a fish."

"But what if he loves fish? He'd love his name too!"

"Natsu," Lucy warned.

"Fine – not Cod. How about Purple?"

"How about we go to the guild?" Lucy suggested, "Hisui will be there and I'd like to see how Evergreen is doing today. She'll be having their new baby anytime now. She's really been helping me by explaining what I'm feeling and whatnot. She and Bisca have been awesome."

Natsu grunted his approval, wondering what was wrong with the name Cod.

The guild was busy when they got there. The troops of people helping with the security of Magnolia were off shift and needing supper. Hisui was serving tables – a difficult task considering her constant darting around her escorts, Pheo and Renault, who would not leave her side.

Lucy spotted Elfman, who was pacing back and forth with Everden in his arms. Everden, always the busy 2 year old was scrambling to get down.

"What's wrong?" Natsu asked.

"Evergreen is feeling the pains," he said nervously, "She thinks the baby is coming tonight."

Lucy sat down beside Evergreen, smiling, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm restless," Evergreen told her, "That's a good sign. Contractions are every 5 minutes and getting closer together. I'm officially issuing this kid an eviction notice. _OUT ALREADY."_

"What will you do with Everden while you're in labour?" Lucy asked, "I assume you want Elfman right there with you."

She nodded, "Oh, he'll be there all right – so I can break his hand when the contractions get stronger for doing this to me! Mira will take Everden."

Lucy cocked her head, "Is it really that bad?"

Evergreen doubled over as if on cue, a powerful contraction seizing her stomach. Lucy's eyes almost popped out of her sockets as clear fluid pooled down her legs and onto the floor. Evergreen let out a loud, pain-filled moan.

"Elfman!" she roared at her husband, "It's time to get Porylusica."

Elfman starting freaking out, darting back and forth like he was going to get something, but really not being any help at all.

Wendy appeared out of nowhere to help Evergreen to the infirmary, "Kinana, I'll need your help in the infirmary. Droy, go get Porlylusica. Elfman, calm down, get yourself together, and meet us in the infirmary when you can be a man about it!"

A few of the guild members laughed at Wendy's direct comment to Elfman. Droy took off for Porylusica's house while Elfman pulled himself together enough to take Everden to Mira.

"So exciting!" Hisui whispered to Lucy, "To think in only a few months, it will be your turn!"

Natsu was white, staring at the clear fluid pooled on the ground where Evergreen had been sitting.

"Natsu?" Lucy asked, quietly taking his hands.

"You can't do that," he gasped, "Evergreen was in pain – IS in pain - you can't go through that!"

"It's okay, Natsu," Bisca said, coming alongside him, "It happens to all women giving birth. Evergreen will be fine and so will Lucy."

"Okay!" Elfman was yelling, "Time to be a MAN! I can do this! I can do this!"

Roaring, he took off through the infirmary doors.

Moments later, Kinana came running out, "Mira! I need a couple strong guys to help Elfman onto a cot! He passed out!"

Laxus and Bixslow both stood up, following Kinana back to the infirmary.

"Passed out?" Natsu's face was white.

Lucy laughed nervously at Natsu's reaction, "It'll be okay, Natsu."

Porlylusica and Droy arrived, Droy running straight for a beer, Porlylusica running straight for the infirmary. Laxus and Bixslow exited the infirmary.

"This is chaos," Makarov said to the First Master as they watched from above.

"It is, but soon there will be a new little life," Mavis sighed happily, "And you have to admit, it's really wonderful to have something else to think about than the impending war and how our team is doing."

Makarov nodded as a boisterous, "MAN!" erupted from the infirmary, promptly followed by an enormous crash.

Kinana raced back out, "Laxus! Bixslow! It happened again!"

The men groaned, getting off their stools.

Two hours later, Wendy emerged from the infirmary. The entire guild stood still, waiting for news, but Wendy crossed the room to Lucy and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Evergreen is asking if you'd like to watch the birth of their daughter. She's been pushing for about an hour now, but we're down to the last few pushes."

Lucy's eyes lit up, glancing over to her husband who was happily distracted in conversation with Erik. She nodded, got up, and followed Wendy.

Bisca was half-sitting on the bed, her legs wide open. Elfman was on a cot next to her, lying down, but holding her hand on one side. Wendy took her place on the other side to hold the other hand. Porlylusica was at the bottom of the bed.

"Okay," Porlylusica was saying, "Evergreen, this is it – when I tell you, you need to push."

Evergreen was calm-looking, pain etched on her face, but calm. She always could handle pain well.

"Now!" Porlylusica told her.

Lucy watched as Evergreen's face turned beat red. She scrunched her face together and pushed for all she was worth.

"Here's the head," Porlylusica said encouragingly, "You're doing great."

Evergreen beared down a second time. This time, the baby let out her first cry. Evergreen's eyes filled with tears as she realized she'd done it. The baby was born. Beside her, Elfman was bawling like a baby himself, large droplets of tears flying across the room.

Porlylusica cleaned off the baby, passing her to Wendy to bring to the new parents, then returning to Evergreen's other areas to make sure she was okay.

"It's a girl," Wendy said, bringing the baby to Evergreen's side, "Congratulations, Momma."

She passed the baby to Evergreen, who had tears full-on streaming down her face now. Elfman was finally able to get off the bed to join her in looking at their beautiful new baby, still blubbering shamelessly. Elfman kissed his wife longingly, then turned back to his new little girl.

After a few minutes, Evergreen remembered she'd asked Lucy to be there and called her over. Porlylusica was done with her and hastily left the room.

"Come and see her," Evergreen beckoned.

Lucy approached the bed, one hand on her own stomach. Evergreen passed her the new baby and suddenly, Lucy found herself crying too.

She was so little. Her head was slightly misshapen, but given what just had happened to her, Lucy could understand why. She had little brown curls on the top of her head. As she opened her eyes, Lucy recognized the crystal-blue eyes that were so similar to Lisanna's. Lucy reached into the blanket. The baby's little fingers curled around her finger. Tears continued to stream down her face.

"She so beautiful!" Lucy exclaimed, "Oh Evergreen…Elfman…thank you for sharing this moment with me."

Elfman took his new daughter from Lucy, still wiping tears of his own, "Thanks Lucy. Her name is will be Enna Lisanna."

She nodded, "It's a gorgeous name."

She left the infirmary then to give the new family time. Sure enough, Mira was at the door with Everden, anxiously awaiting her turn. She slipped out unnoticed, heading straight to Natsu, melting into his arms and full-on crying again.

"Luce," he whispered, stroking her hair and kissing the top of her head, "Are you okay? Is Evergreen okay?"

"It's a girl," she said in response, loud enough for the rest of the guild to hear, who all stopped what they were doing so they could determine why Lucy came out crying, "It's a girl – and she's _beautiful!"_

The guild erupted into cheers.

Natsu kissed her lips, holding her close to his body.

"That was one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen," she whispered, "She was so perfect. She had Evergreen's hair colour and I swear she had Lisanna's eyes. Her little fingers were so tiny, yet so perfect. And I can't wait to hold our baby, Natsu."

Natsu rested his chin on the top of her head, gently laying a hand on her stomach as they embraced.

"The miracle of life," Makarov said to Mavis, watching the scene from above, "Another Fairy Tail member has been born."

Mavis could help but smile, "Another addition to the next generation."


	15. Chapter 15

While the rest of Fairy Tail celebrated life, the team of mages heading to the depths of hell were dealing with death in all forms.

They quickly realized the best way to make progress was to divide into their previous chosen units from their days that they were briefed. Each couple took 30 Royal Guards. When they ran into their first monster, a hideous double-headed-snake-like monster with two mouths and four eyes, Erza and Jellal had stayed behind with their unit to battle it while the rest of them carried on. Four floors down, they came across another monster, a centipede similar to the one that Gray and Juvia had battled months ago. Accordingly, they stayed with their unit to battle it while the others carried on. The plan was as each team finished off their monster, they would catch up to the others.

"How far down are we?" Gajeel asked Levy as they hurried down yet another staircase. Sometimes it seemed like the staircases were getting longer and windier.

"This is about the 125th level," Levy replied, panting. It was getting harder to breath now too. The stench, although by now they were becoming numb to it, was getting worse the farther down they went. It was particularly bad for Gajeel, with his Dragon Slayer nose. Levy had scripted a mask of sorts for him to help with the overwhelming nausea that came with it. However, the air was becoming a lot mustier as well...and thinner. It became apparent that they were going to need to do something about the lack of oxygen for all of them.

Levy stopped mid-staircase and scripted _Oxygen_ above herself and Gajeel. The first breaths of air were Heaven. Gajeel went ahead to check the next door as Levy continued scripting oxygen for everyone else as they descended the stairs.

"Levy's magic is going to get low fast," Cana warned Gajeel, "It's one thing to script torches, one for every 10 people. It's another to make sure we all get fresh air."

"Do the Royal Guard need oxygen?" Gajeel pointed out, "They're Celestial beings."

"True," Arcadios agreed as he adjusted his mask, "But we still breathe just like you do."

Gajeel nodded, "We'll have to figure out some other way to get oxygen."

"Leave that to me," Levy said, dumping out her backpack. She pulled out her book, flipping through it until she reached the page she was looking for, "There!" she announced triumphantly, "It's a spell. As long as one of us wizards can utter words, any one of us can perform it."

"Perfect," Jellal panted as he and Erza caught up to the group, Gray and Juvia on their heels.

"Do you think it's safe to stop for the night?" Cana asked, glancing at the nearby weary soldiers. She was feeling the exhaustion too. The idea of sleeping in this room – this devoid, maggot-infested, room – was revolting. But everyone was exhausted.

"Can anyone take care of the creepy crawlies?" Arcadios asked.

"Allow me," Gray said, using both fists to conjure up his ice magic, "ICE MAKE- FLOOR!"

Instantly, a floor 4 inches thick appeared overtop of the moving mass of things on the floor, effectively freezing them beneath.

"It'll be creepy sleeping on the floor with all those things underneath," Juvia stated, "But not as creepy as sleeping _in_ them."

"Yeah," Gajeel agreed, "and the ice floor will provide some relief from the heat. Good job, Ice-Breath."

It was true. The further down they got, the hotter it seemed to get. Everyone, including the Royal Guard crowded into the small room, filling it completely. They had collectively decided it was too dangerous to split into two rooms.

Once everyone was seated, Erza called upon her Requip closet to bring out the night's rations, splitting it equally between all. They munched their meals in silence.

Surprisingly, since sleep had been elusive the night before, sleep came relatively easy this time. They assigned guards to watch throughout the night and passed out, no qualms about it.

Four hours later, Jellal and Erza began rousing the troops. It wasn't a lot of sleep, but it was better than nothing. Anxiousness had begun to sink in.

"I've lost count of the days," Juvia said as they began down the next staircase, "I don't remember how long it has been since we saw the light of day."

"Heads up! Monster in the next room," Gray called back. He could hear the snarling before he even opened the door, "It's a fire wyvern," he closed the door, glancing up the stairs, "Who's best to handle it?"

"I can, but I don't want Levy battling right now," Gajeel said.

Gray could see why. She looked exhausted and Gray knew it was getting to the point where she was over-exerting herself. She had been faithfully providing everything they needed: air, water, etc.

"We'll do it," Erza said, pausing slightly as she remembered the wyverns she and Gray had fought a few years back. They were nasty things.

"Okay," Gray said, "Count of 3, the door opens. You two go through and distract it. I'll get the troops through to the other side."

The others nodded.

"1," Gray started.

"2".

"3!" Gray threw the door open, Jellal and Erza charging past him. Glancing around the room, Gray spotted a door and headed for it, the others tight at his heels.

The fire wyvern was viciously throwing flame at Jellal and Erza, dodging their attacks. It was more vicious, it seemed, than the ones they'd face before. It's fire was scorching hot, even scalding their skin when it missed.

"GO!" Erza yelled at Gray as he tried to open the door.

"We can't!" He yelled back, "The door is stuck!"

The wyvern turned, narrowing its' sight directly onto Gray. Cana turned, pushing the Royal Guard, Arcadios, Gajeel, and Levy back to the staircase.

"NO!" Juvia screamed as the wyvern let out a feral roar.

Gray was trapped. He wouldn't get past the wyvern back to the staircase. Juvia was on the other side, refusing to go into the staircase without her Gray.

Jellal leapt in front of Gray, attempting to pull his magic from the surroundings.

"SEMA!" he yelled, crashing his fists into the ground.

Nothing happened. Jellal's confused face looked up as the wyvern drew in a large breath for another fire attack.

"My magic isn't working!" Jellal yelled, "We're too far from the surface!"

"RUN!" Juvia screamed.

Jellal and Gray looked around – there was nowhere to run.

"ICE MAKE – BARRIER!" Gray yelled, forming a large ice barrier between Jellal, himself, and the wyvern.

The wyvern released its' attack, shattering the barrier, then releasing another attack immediately afterward, aiming straight for Gray. Jellal slammed his body against Gray's, throwing him backward. He rolled off to the side, hollering as the attack tore through his side. He got back up, ignoring the pain and he backed up beside Gray.

Cana threw a card at the wyvern, her eyes wide when it recoiled, shaking the card off.

Juvia threw a water bomb at it, which fizzled and evaporated before it touched the wyvern's body.

The wyvern began throwing serial firebombs at Gray and Jellal, despite Gray's constant ice interference.

Pushing Cana behind him, Arcadios forced his way through the crowd, breaking into a run as the wyvern drew in its' breath to release the next attack. He threw himself onto the wyvern's back, its' fire flaring as it tried to buck him off.

"How is he doing that?" Levy asked incredulously, "His body is going to catch on fire!"

"Arcadios has infinite resilience," Juvia replied quietly, "The man walked through Lava to protect Hisui that time...do you remember?"

Arcadios raised his sword, driving it into the wyvern's skull. Jellal drove a fist through its back.

Shaking off his state of shock, Gray slammed his fists together, "Ice make: SPEAR!"

Copying his friend's movements, he drove the spear directly between the wyvern's eyes. The fire on the wyvern's body flickered, then went out as it collapsed to the ground.

Dead silence filled the room, before one of the Royal Guards whooped out a victory yell, the others following shortly thereafter.

"THAT'S RIGHT!" Gray screamed at it, "YOU'RE DEAD!" he kicked it in the head repeatedly, "YOU STUPID, UGLY MOTHER FUCKER!"

Gray was breathing heavily when Juvia pulled him back. He hugged her gently, then man-hugged Jellal over their very close call.

"Man, I don't wanna do _that_ again," Jellal mused, slapping Gray's back.

"That was too close," Gray agreed, "Arcadios! You okay, buddy?"

Arcadios was retrieving his sword from the wyvern's back. He waved back, "Sometimes it's great to be virtually invincible!"

Gray and Jellal both slapped his back and he joined them.

"Jellal," Erza noted the blood running down his side.

"It's a scratch," he assured her.

"A little too close," Arcadios commented, returning to Cana's side, "Let's not repeat that mistake again. I think from now on, before we start trying to get to the door, we need to confirm it's going to open."

The others nodded.

Gajeel was examining the door, "Almost like it's welded shut," he muttered.

"Gee," Levy said sarcastically, kneeling beside him, "Too bad we don't have an Iron Dragon Slayer with us."

He shot her a sideways glance, warning her to shut up, before going to work on the door, gnawing apart the metal frame. Finally, he used brute strength to rip it off the hinges, flinging it behind him.

"Whatdaya know?" He threw his hands in the air, "Another fucking staircase! I SO did not see that coming!"

Gray sighed, charging full speed ahead. This was getting old already. And they had a very long way to go yet.

* * *

Deep in the caverns of Hell, Andromeda listened to the demon reports with a gleam in his eye.

"The Princess of Fiore, huh?" he said, grinning wickedly, "All this time looking for the Celestial Princess…and she never stopped being a princess at all. Tell the troops that we're moving out. Tomorrow, we attack Crocus. Alpheratz…you will lead the charge."

Alpheratz was large, even by demon standards. He roared, the blood of a lesser demon he'd eaten recently dripping from his teeth. An arm still lay crooked between two of his jagged teeth. Festering wounds oozed from his greenish-black skin.

Smiling to himself as Alpheratz left to gather his army, the devil glanced at the broken egg urn, retrieved from the House of Dorthos. He would have his revenge. Soon. Very soon.


	16. Chapter 16

Natsu was busily preparing dinner for his guests. Having Hisui, Renault, and Pheo around the house was great…but it was a lot of work. Hisui insisted on pitching in. Over the last few days, Renault and Pheo had even calmed down and relaxed enough that they would agree to the odd job, even if it separated them from their Princess for a few minutes. Hisui was never alone amongst the Fairy Tail guild. Someone was always around her, offering her berries fresh from a bush or asking her opinion on something. It was obvious that Hisui could very easily adapt to guild life.

"Need some help?" Lucy asked, joining Natsu in the kitchen.

"I just like looking at your pretty face," Natsu said, giving her a quick kiss before turning the chicken in its marinade, "But if you insist _because I'm not coddling you,_ you can cut up some vegetables.

She stifled a giggle and went to work on her task. In the living room, she could hear Mira and the Princess laughing over a story Mira was telling about Laxus. They were never short in company these days.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Natsu asked, noting the shadow that crossed over her face.

"Our friends," Lucy sighed, grabbing a paring knife from the drawer. She sat down at the kitchen island and began to cut the broccoli into smaller pieces, "It bothers me that there's no communication. We have no way of knowing if they're okay."

Natsu nodded, "I've been thinking the same thing," he admitted, "All of Fairy Tail is thinking the same thing. We're all carrying on, pretending everything is okay, but you can sense the tension whenever you walk in."

"What do we do, though?" Lucy asked, "We can't do anything until they resurface. All we can do is believe that they'll be successful."

Natsu regarded his wife. Beautiful, sweet Lucy. He wondered if it was killing her to sit on the sidelines too.

Lucy felt her stomach tighten. One hand flew to it, patting it lightly. The baby seemed to sense her stress, so she tried not to think about it too often.

"Natsu, come here!"

He washed his hands, coming over to her obediently. She took his hand and settled it over a spot on her tummy just above her belly button. Suddenly, the spot jumped.

Natsu's eyes widened, "Did I just feel our baby kick?"

She nodded, a pretty light in her eyes, "That was him!"

Natsu rested both hands on her stomach and leaned in, "Hey kiddo! It's Daddy again! Thank you for making sure I know you're gonna be a strong boy!"

She giggled. She loved it when he talked to her stomach.

"What are we gonna name you?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes. This was usually what the conversation between Natsu and the baby rolled around to. He'd come up with some pretty lame names, which she immediately rejected for fear that he would actually think she seriously liked them. Among the rejects were Cod, Purple, Lemon, and Fire Fart. The latter was _emphatically_ rejected.

"I hope our friends are back before he's born," Natsu said solemnly.

Lucy nodded as Hisui entered the kitchen.

"Hisui! Hisui!" Natsu said excitedly, grabbing her hands and placing them on Lucy's tummy.

Hisui laughed. All formal greeting had been scrapped by the entire guild. She was just Hisui now. And Hisui had to admit – she liked just being one of the guild. But it would be awhile before she got used to how… _hands on_ Fairy Tail tended to be.

"What are you doing?" she asked, laughing as she tried to take her hands away.

Natsu guided her hands to where Lucy had placed his, "Now wait…"

Sure enough, after a moment, Baby Dragneel graced her with a kick.

"That's super amazing!" Hisui laughed, realizing what had just happened, "Oh Lucy – so awesome!"

"That's my baby!" Natsu yelled out proudly, doing his weird dance around the kitchen, "And we're gonna name him Choco!"

"NO!" Lucy and Hisui yelled together.

Natsu looked a little hurt, "Choco's not so bad."

"It's not so good either," Happy said, flying in the window, "I think Gray's right, Natsu…you should not be naming this child."

The girls and Happy stood to go join Renault and Pheo in the living room, leaving Natsu to finish preparing dinner.

"Oh c'mon! I named Pookey – Pookey's awesome, right?"

Natsu sighed, returning to his task. No one was listening to him anyway.

* * *

Crocus was bustling. Everyone out enjoying the lovely sun as it peaked above the mountains, ready to disappear for the night. As time wore on, the citizens of Crocus began to forget the upset they had received months ago when walls started going up around the city.

Children played at the park, gleefully sliding down the slides. The marketplace remained open later than usual, since so many people were out enjoying the sunshine.

Sometimes Sting felt overwhelmed with the raw beauty of Crocus. The city was majestic. And not just because it housed royalty. Everything about Crocus was amazing. When Sting had taken over as Sabertooth's Master, he decided that he would work hand in hand with the Royal Guard to protect the citizens. It was a decision he would never regret.

He watched Yukino push Sera in the swing. Sera would laugh hysterically when Sting stood in front of the swing, pretending to get hit and stumble backwards, falling on his butt. She loved this game. He didn't really know why, but if it made her laugh, that was good enough for Sting. To him, her laugh was the most musical sound in the world, next to Yukino's.

He glanced toward the castle. King Tomo had called him again yesterday. Apparently he'd had more spies report in. He'd been told that there were shadows flitting in the woods, coming toward Crocus. Tomo refused to panic. He knew those shadows could be anything. It was ridiculous to sound the alarm just yet. Still, he called Sting in to have Sabertooth check the perimeter of Crocus. Just in case. That search hadn't turned up anything, but Sting remained on edge. He sent Rogue out. What better way to test what's in the shadows than send the Shadow Dragon Slayer? To be safe, he also send Rufus and Orga. He supposed that's why he was so nervous. His team wasn't back yet.

"Okay, Sera!" Yukino announced, pulling the girl from the swing, "It's time to leave the park. Say BYE PARK!"

"Bye bye!" Sera repeated, pointing to the slide and other children playing on it.

"Not today," Yukino insisted, "We'll come back another day, okay? Mommy promises."

Sera lifted her arms up to her father, "Uppies?"

Laughing, Sting bent over and scooped her up, placing her on his shoulders so she could see as they walked. He watched the streets as they returned home. Everyone was friendly, waving and offering the Master of Sabertooth free samples of their wares.

He knew something was wrong as soon as they opened the door to their 2-storey house. Sting took Sera off his shoulders and pushed her and Yukino through the door back outside.

"Do you remember what I told you?" he asked, placing both hands on her shoulders, "Our safe-place – do you remember, Yukino?"

She nodded, "Yeah…Sting, what's wrong?"

He turned to the house, looking the door up and down before turning back to her, "I don't know yet. But I want you to go. Promise me you won't leave the safe place until I come for you. Got it?"

She nodded again, accepting his brief kiss. He gave one to Sera too, then let her go. Yukino turned on her heel and broke out into a run, Sera safely cradled in her arms.

Sting waited until they were out of sight before turning back to the door. He entered it carefully, his hands lit, ready to use White Claw. He went through the living room. The house was eerily quiet.

"Show yourself!" he called out, creeping toward the kitchen.

There was no answer, but he could hear raspy breaths. The bathroom.

He walked toward it carefully, alert for anything that might come from behind.

He reached for the door handle, ripping it open in one fluid motion, magic ready.

Rogue was on the bathroom floor, covered in blood. His shoulder was separated from his arm, which was dangling. He was breathing rapidly, his eyes wide with fear.

"Oh my Mavis," Sting breathed before jumping into action. He grabbed a towel, pressing it against the shoulder to control the bleeding, "What the hell happened?"

"Demons," Rogue managed to croak, "They're coming to Crocus. There's thousands."

"Where are Rufus and Orga?" Sting demanded, reaching for his lacrima.

"They've gone for the King," Rogue said, "I came to warn you."

"Can you walk?" Sting asked, pouring liquid over Rogue's shoulder to cleanse the wound.

"I'm a Dragon Slayer," Rogue roared with the pain, "I'm not going down that easily."

Sting helped him up, "We have to move. We need to get the people off the streets."

Rogue nodded, "What about Yukino?"

"I've already sent her to the safe place."

He dialed the castle. Immediately, King Tomo answered it.

"I already know," Tomo told him grimly without a salutation, "What about Rogue? Can you get him there?" He could see Orga and Rufus in the background, also severely injured.

"It's my top priority," Sting replied, "Sounds the sirens. Looks like this is the real deal. Orga, Rufus – can you meet me on the road to get Rogue to the safe place? I've got to direct the people of Crocus."

Beside him, Rogue was trying to stand up on his own, "I'll meet them on my own. You go, Sting."

Sting nodded, looking back at the lacrima, "You go with them, King Tomo. You really don't want to be in the castle right now."

The King shook his head, "My dear boy…. thank you for all your service to Crocus, but like you, I'll be the last to go. You forget I was once a Celestial being too. I will stand my ground with the soldiers of Crocus."

"King Tomo –"Sting started to argue, but stopped when the King put up a single hand.

"Do not underestimate me, Sting Eucliffe. I have tricks up my sleeve that will bring the attacking force to it's knees if it can get through the defenses we've been preparing for months. I will make my stand with Crocus."

Sting didn't know what to do. He couldn't very well order the King of Crocus to vacate the city. He turned to Rogue, "Are you sure you can get to the safe place?"

Rogue nodded, "I'll see you there in 10 minutes, Orga and Rufus. Race you."

With that, he took off down the road, stumbling and losing more blood as he hurried.

"I'll see you soon, Sting," King Tomo promised, "Go get the people safe."

Sting nodded and the lacrima conversation ended. No time to spare, Sting darted out into the streets.


	17. Chapter 17

People were beginning to panic as the sirens began to blare across the city. Sting realized right away that he was not alone. Members of the Royal Guard, Lector, Frosch, Dobengal and Minerva were all at different street corners, yelling to the citizens.

"You have all been told about the safe place," Minerva was yelling, "Head there now! Do not stop for belongings! Only take your family members!"

"Fro thinks so too!" Frosch yelled, pointing to where Minerva was directing, "Go that way! No stopping for stuff – just your family!"

Sting could never get enough of how cute Frosch was.

Deciding that they had this section of the city handled, Sting dashed toward the front gates. He pulled the gates shut, locking it from the inside and then sealing it with light magic. Satisfied, he began to push stragglers toward the safe place, hollering directions as he went. The sirens still blared, but the city was emptying out.

It took a good two hours to evacuate the city. Finally, he was rather satisfied that everyone was in the cave. The sirens were halted. He approached the cave. Yukino was waiting at the front door, trying to patch together Rogue, Orga and Rufus. Minerva, Dobengal, Frosch and Lector joined him.

"Are we good now?" her eyes lit up when she saw him, "Can we go home?"

"Yuki," he said, taking her in his arms, "Listen to me. I want you to take care of the citizens."

"What about you?" she whined, tears streaming down her cheeks. She didn't like the tone in his voice.

Sera caught on to her mother's anguish and began to cry. Sting leaned over, kissing both of them multiple times.

"King Tomo is making a stand to save Crocus," he explained. The rest of the Sabertooth guild filed around, listening. Scared townspeople huddled together at the back of the cave, "I have to make a stand too. Our defenses might hold, but if they don't, we'll fight back with everything we have."

Yukino started to hit Sting in the arms, "You promised! You promised me, Sting!"

Quickly, Minerva grabbed the child away from her, cradling her gently as Sera cried louder.

Yukino continued to hit Sting, screaming angrily, "No! No, you come in here with us! That was the plan! That's what you always told us! You're coming in here and when the threat is gone, we get to go home!"

"Yuki," Sting interrupted, "Do you have your keys?"

She held them up for him to see.

"Good," Sting kissed her again, a long, sensual kiss that let her know exactly how he felt about her, "You know I have to go. But I will come for you," he promised. He nodded toward the people of Crocus, "Protect them."

Tears streamed down her face as he left the safety of her arms and went back outside of the gate.

He stood back and hit the gate button. Immediately, the warning sounds blared as the heavy doors closed, locking the people of Crocus inside. Yukino stood by the gate entrance and stared into Sting's eyes as the closing doors slowly blocked his view of her. Behind her, the light lacrimas lit up the underground room in preparation for the darkness. The townspeople were murmuring, afraid.

"STING!" she screamed as the doors were almost closed, "I LOVE YOU!"

"I love you too," he whispered as the doors clanged shut, locking the people securely inside.

No time to spare, Sting began manipulating his magic to cover the entrance so it was camouflaged. He hoped the King remembered to lacrima Fairy Tail and let them know of the cave in case something happened and the townspeople needed someone to let them out.

Sighing heavily, he ran. Now he would join the King and his Royal Guard and wait.

They stood out on the castle walls, high above the City of Crocus. King Tomo, Sting, and about 1000 guards looked out in every direction of the City. They'd been there for hours.

"Are they waiting for the cover of night?" one of the guards asked.

"Maybe it was a false alarm," another suggested.

Sting didn't think so. He could smell them.

"You made that call to Fairy Tail, right?" he asked King Tomo.

King Tomo smacked his own head, "Oh Pumpkin! I knew I forgot something."

He brought the lacrima out and dialed.

Master Makarov answered, "King Tomo. It's always a pleasure to hear from you."

King Tomo nodded, "I will want to speak to my daughter, but first, we need to let you know Crocus will be under attack shortly. The people have been evacuated to the mountain underground. I'm sure Council briefed you about that."

Makarov nodded, "They did. I was hoping it wouldn't come to this."

"Nobody's attacked yet," Sting said, "but I can smell them. The attack is imminent. Master, if something happens to us, you'll need to get the people out of the mountain. There's enough food and supplies inside for three weeks."

Makarov nodded, "Let's pray it won't be necessary. I can send some Fairy Tail mages to back you up."

"No," King Tomo said, "Hisui is hidden within your walls. Fairy Tail mages would be a dead giveaway. Furthermore, they won't make here in time anyway. We will let you know how we fare."

Makarov's face was now grim, "Hisui is with Natsu and Lucy at Natsu's house. Do you have his lacrima number?"

Tomo had tears streaming down his face, "There's no time. I would suggest you start putting your own defenses into play. Please call all the other guilds and put them on alert. When they don't find Hisui here, they'll be looking for her," he paused, "Makarov, I want to thank you for your services to Fiore. Please take care of my daughter. Tell her I love her. More than anything. Tomo out."

He cut the service immediately, not giving Makarov a chance to respond.

Sting fought back his own tears. He hadn't allowed himself to think about it, but he knew deep down that his conversation only a few hours ago with Yukino may have been the last.

"HERE THEY COME!" one of the guards screamed.

Outside of Crocus, they could hear their months of hard work springing into action. Screams permeated the air as demons were split in half by light traps, smashed by rock traps, and whatever other goodies Sabertooth had put into play. They watched the gigantic rock wall. That would be the test. If the demons could scale the wall somehow, their outer defenses would be officially declared failed and the demons would have access to Crocus.

"When they come through," Tomo yelled out in a loud voice, "Hold the lines. Wait for them until my signal, then let loose the wrath of the Celestials of Crocus!"

"Maybe they won't get through," Sting said hopefully, "Maybe our outer defenses will be enough."

Tomo glanced at him, returning his gaze to the gates of the city, "Have you ever fought demons, my boy?"

"Tartaros," Sting answered, "Otherwise, not that many."

"Your defenses will slow them down, yes. And they will eliminate some of the demons. But the big ones…the tough ones…they'll keep coming."

"Do you think our mountain will hold?"

"Aye," Tomo said grimly, "They're not expecting Crocus to be evacuated. Demons are strong, but they're stupid. They'll look for Hisui elsewhere."

Sting nodded, accepting the fate that seemed to be looming over them, "Then you're pretty sure Crocus is about to fall."

Tomo slapped him on the back, laughing lightly, or as lightly as he could, given the circumstances, "My boy, I didn't say that. Crocus will be damaged, but I'll be damned if Crocus's greatest secrets, The Celestial Royal Guards, will give up without one helluva fight!"

Sting grinned with him, returning his gaze to the gates. The screams were still plentiful and Sting felt a twinge of pride run through him. Their outer defenses were getting rid of at least some of the threat. The wall still stood.

It was about 40 minutes later that the agonized screams subsided. The tension in the air grew thick.

"They've figured it out," Tomo mumbled, "They're going to send the big boys through the wall now."

As if on cue, the wall smashed in three different places, allowing massive demons to poke their heads inside.

"It will take them a minute to completely break through!" Tomo yelled to his comrades, "Hold your lines!"

Tomo closed his eyes, concentrating as he summoned his Celestial magic. When he opened his eyes, they were a fluorescent green colour. He focused, releasing his power from his hands. Instantly, the three holes simultaneously grew green vines, reinforcing the wall again. Some of the vines trapped gigantic demon arms, trying to reach through the holes. Giant pumpkins started to grow near each hole.

"Awesome," Sting said under his breath, "Now I understand why you like pumpkins so much."

"You haven't seen anything yet," Tomo promised him.

The demons, angry at their denial to the city, let out roars that shook the buildings. As they thrashed, the walls began to shake around the city, threatening collapse again.

"Pumpkin BOOM!" Tomo yelled.

Instantly, the giant pumpkins exploded, throwing the demons back from the wall altogether. As quickly as the demons were thrown back, the walls mended with Tomo's strong vines, growing new pumpkins in their wake.

"Get comfortable, kid," Tomo grinned at him, "We'll be playing this game for awhile."


	18. Chapter 18

Makarov had the citizens of Magnolia filtering into the tunnels below Fairy Tail. The wall used to protect the city when Gildarts came home now served as a protective barrier, four more of the same kind of walls surrounding the city. Like Crocus, runes outlined the edges of Magnolia. They had done a good job. Magnolia would put up a good fight if it came to it. Makarov had called the other guilds as the King requested and assumed they were preparing for full-scale evacuations as well.

Natsu lead his wife, Hisui, Renault, and Pheo down the corridors to their basement hideaway in virtual silence. Around them, they could hear citizens panicking, crying, and praying.

"There's no sign of trouble around the perimeter at this time," Warren was reporting to Makarov.

"Very good," Makarov told him, "But your team needs to stay vigilant. When the time comes, we need every capable mage ready."

"Understood!" Warren saluted Makarov, then scampered off.

"Natsu," Makarov greeted him. He smiled at Lucy's ever-growing belly, "I'm glad to see you're all safe and sound.

"Gramps, why are we evacuating now if there's no sign of trouble?" Natsu whispered, hoping Hisui and Lucy wouldn't be able to hear.

"Crocus is under attack," Makarov said grimly, "And when they don't find Hisui there, they will be taking their search to other cities."

"Does that mean…" Natsu's voice trailed off, thinking of his comrades.

"Yes," Makarov replied, "Or at least most likely. They've failed."

Natsu's face went white and he froze, unable to process the information, "Oh Mavis. I should have been there. I should've gone too."

"Don't beat yourself up, boy. There was nothing you could do. You need to protect your wife," Makarov gestured to Laxus, who was herding people inside the shelter.

"Laxus – how goes the evacuation?"

"Going good, I think," Laxus replied, "Almost all citizens are out of the city now."

"Good," Makarov turned to Lucy, placing an uninvited hand on it, "Hello Baby Dragneel!"

He got kicked. A smile lit up his old face, "Oh Lucy…he's a strong one!"

"Of course he is," Natsu snorted, "I'm his daddy! Anyway, Makarov. I assume you want me to safely check Lucy and Hisui in and get my ass out to the defense lines."

"Actually," Makarov turned to Natsu, "I want you to settle the ladies in and look after them. I'm going to take Renault and Pheo, assuming of course that you're alright with that, Princess Hisui."

She nodded.

"Alright then," Makarov smiled, "Godspeed to all of you. Natsu, it will be up to you to protect the people if all else fails. Do you understand?"

Natsu nodded, his fists shoved in his pockets so as to not show how angry he was. Obeying Makarov for now, he herded the ladies into the shelter, looking for a pair of bunk beds together so that they could lie down and try to sleep.

"It's killing you, isn't it?" Lucy asked, noting the expression on Natsu's face.

"What is?" he muttered.

"The fact that no one knows what happened to our friends. The fact that Crocus is now under attack."

He nodded. There was no sense in lying to her.

"All I can say," she said softly, kissing him lightly on the lips, "Is for once, I'm glad you're not in the middle. I need you. Baby needs you. Hisui needs you. Thank you. Thank you for staying."

He nodded again, but didn't feel it. A deep burn coursed through his veins. He'd only felt it a few times before. Gulping, he suppressed the feeling as best as he could, walking ahead so she couldn't read his face.

"Your comrades…" Hisui said, watching Natsu's retreating back, "It bothers him."

"It bothers me too," Lucy admitted, "And in the old days, Natsu and I would be halfway to the dungeons of Hell to rescue them. Or already down there with them because we wouldn't have refused the mission. But things are different now. I need him here with me."

"You know it won't take much to push him over the edge," Hisui warned.

Lucy sighed heavily, "I know Natsu better than anyone else alive," she stated, "I know he'll get to that edge. And I know he'll go. It's not in his nature to sit back and let things happen. Plus, as scared as I am, I know that Natsu has a destiny. I won't interfere with it. When the time comes, I have to let him go."

* * *

The demons had forced their way through the main wall after choosing new places to break through. Tomo proceeded with his next attack – a barrage of pumpkin bombs.

Sting watched with interest, impressed with the King's hidden talents. Single-handedly, the King had managed to kill at least three dozen large demons and countless smaller ones. Some of the buildings near the front of the city were destroyed, but if Tomo could stop the attack at the gates, it was a small price to pay.

Waving his hands in a calculated pattern, the King's magic emerged strong vines from the ground, creating a new barrier for the demons to force their way through. The demons were having a hard time dealing with his magic and Sting found himself almost amused. Around him, the Royal Guard held their positions, unwavering.

It was several minutes later when the ground shook, knocking them all off balance.

"What's happening?" Sting asked.

"Playtime is over," Tomo stated.

A horrendous roar shattered several windows in town. Chills went down Sting's neck.

They waited.

The wall broke through in a single smash 60 feet to the left of the main gates. The entire gap was immediately filled with a humongous demon, the demon as large as the 30 foot tall hole he'd just made.

"What the hell is that?" Sting deadpanned.

"That," Tomo said, signaling his men to be ready, "Is Alpheratz. He's Andromeda's largest and most dangerous demon."

They watched as Alpheratz released another blood-curling roar. More windows shattered as he searched the city. Registering that the city was empty, he began smashing buildings as he walked straight for the castle. Lesser demons filed through the wall behind him and Sting had his first inclination of just how many demons were in this army. They had 1000 men. The Demon army was in the tens of thousands.

"Mavis," Sting said under his breath.

"Hold the lines!" Tomo ordered, "Steady!"

He threw another barrage of pumpkin bombs at the monsters, knowing he was going to destroy a part of the city. Demons roared as the bombs exploded on their disgusting, tarry skin. Some demons fell, but the majority kept coming. As good as the King's defenses were, Crocus was slowly being destroyed as the demons made their way toward the castle. They had crashed through miles of city, closing in on the palace from 3 sides.

"Steady!" Tomo called out, "Get ready! Use long range attacks NOW!"

Sting didn't hesitate, unleashing his Dragon Roar amongst the countless other attacks from the Royal Guard. From their perch on top of the castle, Sting was glad they had the higher ground.

It shocked Sting to see that the demons were picking up speed. They crashed through houses and businesses like they were cardboard boxes.

"Why are they picking up speed?" Sting yelled to Tomo.

"They're going to try to crash into the castle," Tomo replied, releasing a new barrage of pumpkin bombs.

Sting threw himself into the long range war, throwing everything he had at the demons. He looked down, noticing the line of Celestial Royal Guards along the bottom of the castle walls. They released their various types of magic, creating barriers and traps.

"We need to take Alpheratz out!" Tomo yelled to him, "Both of us!"

Sting changed the direct of his Dragon Roar, focusing on the gigantic demon.

"This is it, Men!" Tomo yelled, "All out!"

Sting didn't have time to see how his comrades were making out anymore. The battle was now directly in front of him. And now the demons were preparing to fight back. He sent out a silent 'I love you' to Yukino and Sera, took a deep breath, and focused to the core of his soul, unleashing his power in one great burst.


	19. Chapter 19

Loke was watching the battle in the Celestial Heavens with the Celestial King in the Seeing Pool Gardens. All around them, Seeing Pools sat in small puddles. Everyone was focused on the Battle of Crocus. All Lucy's spirits were there, among every other spirit that dwelled there, watching it like it was a large-screen lacrima.

"Crocus is going to fall," Loke said, glancing at the King, "Aren't you going to do anything about it?"

"There's an army of elite Celestial Royal Guards there," the King said, "They're holding their own right now."

"Right now!" Loke yelled back, forgetting his place and that he was talking to the Celestial King, "If Crocus falls, the rest of Fiore will fall!"

Virgo touched his shoulder, "We can't do anything," she said gruffly, "We're contracted to Lucy and for now, Lucy is safe and hasn't called us."

"But HE can do something!" Loke shouted, outraged, "This is _your fault_! I'm sorry – I know I'm way out of line, but how many innocent spirits and humans will die today?"

"Our Royal Guards are mobilizing up here," the King assured him, "There are 1000 already in Crocus to defend it. The people are evacuated to a hiding place deep within the mountain. Most innocent people will survive. Furthermore, the Princess is not in Crocus."

"So because the Princess isn't in Crocus, you're going to let Crocus fall?" Loke demanded.

Atria laid a gentle hand on his shoulder, "Loke, please stop yelling, "Tomo is not going to go down easily. We will intervene if things get out of hand."

"The fact is," the King turned to him, showing him another vision. Gray, Gajeel, Levy, Juvia, Cana, Jellal and Erza were fighting an angry spider-like creature, "your friends are nearing the Gates of Hell now. I can lend my strength to Crocus, but the truth is, it is your friends that may need the help. I'm watching both situations to see where our intervention will be most beneficial."

Loke stared at the new scene. Gray and Juvia looked like demons, but he knew it was them based on their magic maneuvers. They were bloody and tired looking. All of them were. Jellal had a gash on his torso. Levy was favouring her right leg. Gajeel was panting, using his Dragon Roar on the gigantic spider. Erza sliced the leg of the spider, making it lose its balance, almost collapsing right on top of a running Cana. Arcadios stabbed it repeatedly from the top, right into its body. Several other Royal Guards aided Arcadios in the stabbing from above. The damned thing didn't seem to want to die.

"You can't help both?" he said in a low voice.

The Celestial King had an arm around his wife, "I will help where I can," he promised, "Your friends are not fighting the final battle yet. It will be sooner than later that they're face to face with Andromeda."

Loke's anger dissipated as he watched both scenes, "When the time comes, I volunteer myself for active participation."

"As do I," Virgo said immediately, "When it's punishment time."

The Zodiacs all agreed, stepping forward. Other spirits also stepped forward.

The King nodded, "You will all get your chance. But for now, all we can do is watch. If we lend our help too early, we risk using up our power before we can really be of help. Those Fairy Tail mages…they are our greatest hope. As yet, Hell has not detected their presence."

Atria veered away from the crowd, looking into her own seeing pool.

"Hisui and Lucy," she whispered. At her command, the Seeing Pool rippled, clearing to an image of the pretty Celestial Mage sitting on the edge of a bed, her large stomach protruding. She was stroking Natsu's hair as he lay on her lap. She was reading a book. In the background, she could see Hisui curled up on another bed with two or three children cuddled into her. Crocus children. She read them an adventure that Lucy had written, loosely based on their real-life escapades. Her heart swelled with pride. Hisui was the people's Princess. They loved her.

She breathed a sigh of relief that they were all safe. Things were starting to get intense now. Atria offered a silent prayer for all of them: Fairy Tail, Crocus, and the seven mages and hundred Royal Guards buried deep in the Earthland that fought for everyone's very right to live.

* * *

Gray was kicking the spider in the head.

"That's right!" he yelled, "You're DEAD!"

"Enough already," Juvia moaned, collapsing against a wall to rest. The creep crawlies didn't bother her anymore. The stench didn't bother her anymore. She was exhausted. Her body was full of pain. She just…wanted…to…sleep.

"What floor are we on?" Levy asked Erza.

"I lost count several days ago," Erza admitted, "but shouldn't we be getting close?"

"We have to be," Gajeel lamented, sliding to the floor beside Juvia, "Seriously. I think Hell is mocking us. I think we're already there and we're just going to be traveling floors and killing monsters forever."

"Stop bitching!" Cana exclaimed, joining them against the wall, "There's an end somewhere. We've been in this building for days. We've got to be getting close sometime."

"How's that gash?" Erza asked Jellal, lifting his shirt to take a look. It was pussy and festering. She wrinkled her nose in disgust, "Levy, can you script some medicine for him?"

She nodded, going to Jellal's side.

"This is really infected," she said, a worried tone lining her voice. She placed a hand on his forehead, "You have a fever. This is a real issue. I'm not sure you should go on."

"I'm fine," Jellal snapped, "Just tired like the rest of you. Besides…what am I gonna do? Go back up 300 floors to the surface?"

She looked at him in the eyes, "Is that why you just about bit my head off just now? The Jellal Fernandez _I_ know does not snap like that."

He sighed deeply. He really _wasn't_ feeling well, but felt he could not complain. They were all in bad shape.

Levy's eyes lit up and she started digging through her backpack, "Quaine!" she announced, holding up a small package from her research.

She laid the leaf over top of Jellal's festering wound and called Gray, "Freeze it please."

Gray laid his hands gently on Jellal's side and applied his magic. Instantly, Jellal's temperature began to drop and he felt the migraine he'd be sporting for a day subside slightly.

"Ohhh," Jellal sighed at the instant relief, "Now if I could just sleep for 3 days…"

"We all need sleep," Arcadios said to Erza, who was mobilizing for the next floor, "I think it would be a good idea to rest for awhile."

She nodded, "Okay. For a little while. We must be getting close. I, for one, would like this to end sooner than later."

Arcadios nodded, noting Cana had already drifted off, "I'll take the first watch."


	20. Chapter 20

Sting was flinging every attack he knew at the giant demon called Alpheratz. Alpheratz let out small energy balls, blowing up segments of the castle. None of Sting's attacks were having an effect. Alpheratz simply kept coming. Sting's Dragon Roars seemed to bounce right off of him. The rest of the Royal Guard attacked the smaller demons, leaving himself and Tomo to take on Alpheratz. Tomo had graduated from pumpkin bombs and gone back to his vine attacks, attempting to weave the vines around buildings then the demon's feet in an attempt to trip him. Alpheratz was undeterred and he continued stalking toward the castle, throwing attacks with devastating consequences as he came.

"How in the hell do we take that thing down?" Sting yelled, "We're doing well with the other demons. The biggest problem is quantity, but the Royal Guards are doing well. That _THING_ is the problem!"

Tomo nodded. Even though they were 3 feet away from each other, yelling was necessary. The war noises were loud. Tomo considered their options, because his magic and Sting's weren't getting them anywhere.

Alpheratz halted his advance a mere hundred metres away from the castle walls.

Sting felt panic course through his veins as he realized Alpheratz was gathering energy. He extended his arms to his side, black energy flowing between his great big palms. Sting had seen the damage small energy balls could do…a larger energy ball could potentially level the castle.

Tomo watched as several other demons decimated the Royal Guard at the foot of the castle, now storming the castle walls. The castle entrance was shut tight. To save time, they climbed like spiders up the sides of the castle.

"Sting, my boy," he said finally, "There is only one thing that will take Alpheratz down."

Sting didn't like the tone in his voice.

"He's powering up!" Sting yelled to Tomo, "Whatever you're going to do, you need to do it soon!"

Tomo closed his eyes. Bright orange light started to glow over his body.

Sting started smashing at the demons now coming over the castle walls, entering Dragon Force as he and several of the Guards began hand-to-hand combat with the intruding demons.

Sting glanced back at Tomo, still powering up. He saw Alpheratz was doing the same. Royal Guards flanked him as he attacked again, and again, and again. He cringed as a demon slashed a Guard right beside him. The Guard fell. Sting threw a Dragon Roar directly into the demon's face, finishing it.

Tomo's eyes were open now, orange light glowing around his body. He spoke his voice calm.

"Sting, thank you for all your years of loyal service. Take care of your beautiful wife and daughter. Please tell my daughter I love her," he said simply.

"Your Majesty – what the hell are you talking about?" Sting yelled at him, eyes wide open in alarm, "What the hell are you going to do?"

At that same moment, Alpheratz let go of his dark energy ball. It came at an alarming rate. Tomo launched himself into the air, bolting at lightning speed through the energy ball. The energy ball split, hitting to the left and right of Sting's position. An enormous explosion rocked the walls of the castle, the East side completely collapsing. Tomo slammed into Alpheratz's body at rocket speed and exploded. The demon let out a roar as his body disintegrated. The explosion reverberated out at an alarming speed, decimating every demon in its' path. It reached the castle walls, exploding the outskirts and everything within its' path.

"GET DOWN!" Sting screamed, diving to the ground.

He felt the force of the explosion envelope him, searing heat wracking his body as it threw him several metres. Pain shot through him as he slammed into a rock wall, collapsing to the ground.

And then there was absolute silence.

* * *

Yukino glanced around her make-shift bed at the people of Crocus. It had been days inside the fortress. Some people took leadership rolls, ensuring the rations were equally distributed. Others stepped up to take care of the sick. A violent flu was running through the cavern. Those who helped the sick could not get rid of the disgusting smell. There was nowhere to get rid of it. The other Sabertooth members were getting anxious. Rogue would have been unable to fight, but Orga, Rufus, and Minerva recovered from their injuries somewhat quickly and regretted that they were now stuck inside the mountain rather than outside with Sting. They helped with the distribution of rations and kept order whenever someone got a little too rowdy.

They could hear the loud booming outside. Sometimes it shook the mountain. There was no doubt the Crocus was under attack. And whoever was attacking them had breached the city limits. Citizens embraced each other, sometimes crying out as piles of dirt would shake loose from the cave roof. It was well-built, however. Yukino had no doubt about that.

Yukino tried to play with the children as often as she could. The parents welcomed the break and Yukino welcomed the distraction. Little Sera clung to her wherever she went, unwilling to let her mother out of her sight. That was okay with her. She didn't want Sera out of her sight either. She cried forlornly and nothing Yukino could do would comfort her.

"Fro is scared too," the little Exceed curled up in Rogue's good arm with Lector on the cot beside hers.

"We'll be okay," Yukino said, a lot more confidently than she actually felt.

 _Sting._

Another boom rocked the mountain.

"Dada!" Sera screamed, hiding her face in her mother's chest.

"He'll come for us soon," Yukino promised.

Minerva sat on Rogue's bed, checking his shoulder. He had lost his arm. They simply didn't have the medical supplies or know-how to save it.

"How's he doing?" Yukino asked.

"I'm fine," Rogue snorted, "It'll take a lot more than losing an arm to bring me down."

A particularly violent tremor shook the mountain. Some people let out screams. Yukino held her daughter close to her chest as the shaking became almost earthquake-like. Larger piles of dirt fell from the ceiling. Sera and many other children started crying. Yukino prayed it would hold as the people were screaming louder.

Then, everything outside was still. There was no more booming outside. Confused citizens glanced around, wondering if whatever was happening outside was finally over.

Yukino glanced to the gate doors. Sting had promised he would come get them when it was safe again. She promised herself to be patient. He had never let her down before.

Rufus and Orga joined Minerva facing the gate, magic ready.

"Is it over?" whispers rippled through the cavern.

 _Sting._

* * *

The Celestial King forced the Seeing Pool to go dark. Spirits murmured amongst themselves as they realized what had just happened.

Loke stared him down as the King started walking away from the Pool.

"That's it?" Loke asked, running to stand in front of the King, "Show's over? Go back to business as usual?"

"You are treading on thin ice," the Celestial King warned Loke.

"And _you_ told me Crocus wouldn't fall!" Loke shot back.

The much larger Celestial King stared Loke down, "I already told you I'll intervene. But it'll be at the right moment. Tomo successfully stopped the attack on Crocus."

" _AT THE COST OF HIS OWN LIFE!"_ Loke yelled, "And Crocus is destroyed! Decimated!"

"You've just crossed the line," the Celestial growled, reaching a hand out, "Guards, take Loke somewhere secure. I don't want to see him for a long while."

Two Celestial Royal Guards ceased Loke by the arms.

"No," a small voice said beside him.

The Guards loosened their grip on Loke, who shook their hands off his shoulders, then turned to listen to Queen Atria.

The Celestial King gazed down at his wife, who gently held his arm, "Loke's right. We need to intervene. The demon army will regroup and start ransacking other cities in Fiore. If Crocus has fallen, the other cities will be easy to bring down. Or at least easier. This isn't just about Hisui and you. All of Fiore is now at risk. Please. Do something."

The Celestial King watched his wife's eyes as they filled with tears. He glanced around at the spirits, all standing still, all staring at him.

"Okay," he said quietly. He glanced at Loke, pointing a shaking finger, " _YOU_ spend too much time with Fairy Tail. Talking back to me like that…"

"I'm sorry," Loke said sincerely.

The Celestial King waved his hand, bringing up a virtual map of Fiore, "Alright, listen up! Here's what we're going to do."

* * *

"Excellency," a demon bowed before Andromeda. He was covered in rotting flesh from his wounds, "I bring news from the battle of Crocus."

"How goes it?" Andromeda asked, fully anticipating the news.

"The majority of our army sent to Crocus is gone now," the demon reported, "And Alpheratz has fallen. But you will be pleased with the result. King Tomo has perished and Crocus has fallen as well."

"Well, that's great and all," Andromeda smacked the demon, sending him flying to the ground, "but your mission was to get the princess! Where is the princess?"

"They evacuated the city beforehand, Sire. She's not in Crocus," the demon said, backing away as he realized this would not please his Master.

"Get out of my sight," Andromeda hissed, "You're pissing me off."

Andromeda waved his hand in the air, instantly vaporizing the demon.

An evil smile plastered his gnarled lips as he leaned back in his throne as he turned to the demons surrounding him, the survivors that had attacked Crocus, "So the Princess wants to play hide and seek, hmmm? I think it's time to force my dear brother out of his little sanctuary. Nembus!"

A demon stepped up to the forefront. He was not as big as Alpheratz, but very wide in stature bowed before him.

"You're up," Andromeda told him, "I want you to hit Hargeon. No survivors. Bring me that Princess."

Nembus smacked his fists together, laughing like a maniac, then disappeared as ordered.

"Omicron!" Andromeda bellowed. A tall, muscular demon appeared before him. Beside him, flying around his head, was an orb of sorts, "Your assignment is Magnolia."


	21. Chapter 21

Makarov turned off the lacrima, his face etched in pain and anger over the dismal news he'd just received.

"What is it, Gramps?" Laxus asked, noting the expression on Makarov's face as he stalked out of his office. Makarov stomped down the stairs, Laxus following him somberly. Mira looked up from the counter. Erik and Kinana halted their conversation. Suddenly, the entire guild stood still, waiting for their Master to speak.

Makarov got up on a table so his children could see him as he spoke. He addressed the entire guild, "We find ourselves in the direst situation that Fairy Tail and Fiore have ever faced," he began, "Our comrades have not returned. We can safely assume now that their mission has failed. They were unable to trap Andromeda."

Whispers amongst the guild members broke out, then silenced as Makarov held up his hand, indicating he wasn't done yet.

"That lacrima call was from Blue Pegasus," he announced loudly, "They have taken the Christina out to monitor the situation in Crocus."

Lucy reached for Natsu's hand, intertwining their fingers. Hisui held a deep breath, her eyes already brimming with tears. Master's tone had already told her what kind of news this would be.

"Crocus has fallen," Makarov announced in a solemn voice, "We don't know yet if their mountain fortress held. The city…is destroyed."

Gasps filled the room. Hisui fell to her knees, releasing an anguished cry. Mira immediately went to her side. Renault and Pheo's eyes widened, shell-shocked.

"The Christina reports new demon armies have set their sights on Hargeon and Magnolia," he continued, "Blue Pegasus have notified Lamia Scale as well and have returned to their guild to mobilize their troops to protect the cities nearest to their guild. All guilds will now be on full scale alert."

The room was dead quiet. Natsu's face was turning beat red. His entire body was shaking. Lucy squeezed his fingers gently.

"Effective immediately," Makarov continued, "The tunnels will be sealed shut. Residents of Magnolia will remain locked in, as will guild members."

Up until now, the tunnels had remained open. Every citizen of Magnolia now resided in the tunnels, but during the day, the guild members were free to come upstairs. The citizens were handling their siege well, understanding the need to remain in the tunnels and out of the streets of Magnolia.

"Laxus, Erik, and Wendy – we will need you to remain outside the gates. The Dragon Slayers will be our best hope if the demons break through our outer defenses. Elfman, Mira and Thunder Legion…I am requesting your help as well. Warren, I'd appreciate your help for communication. Macao and Romeo…"

"What about me?" Natsu demanded. He apologized to Lucy with his eyes and he untangled his fingers from her and stood up, "I'm a Dragon Slayer too!"

The Master caught Lucy's eyes as they welled up with tears.

"Very well, then, Natsu. You too," Makarov glanced from face to face, eyes resting on Lucy's, "I'm sorry Lucy. We need him. That's all for now."

He got down off the table, making his way to Hisui, patting her head as he knelt down to her level, "Princess. I don't even know what to say here."

Fresh tears rolled down her face as she regarded the kind man in front of her.

"Come, child. We're going to lock the tunnels now," Makarov stood up and headed for the stairs.

"Go with Hisui," Natsu said under his breath to Lucy. He was shaking with rage, his hands already partially lit up. She knew the Crocus was the domino that finally knocked Natsu's patience over. Their friends were presumed dead. Crocus was in ruins. And the demons weren't done coming.

Lucy launched herself into Natsu's arms, tears flying from her eyes, "Please Natsu! Just come with me! We'll be safe in the tunnels! We said we'd never be separated again. Please."

He held her close to him, oblivious to the wet tears that stained his bare chest from her tears. He lifted her chin and proceeded to kiss her with all the passion he'd ever felt for her. When she tried to protest, he kissed her even deeper.

"I love you," he whispered softly.

She nodded bravely as he lowered his head to her tummy.

"I love you too, Baby Dragneel," he took Lucy's hand, "C'mon. I'll walk you down to the tunnels."

The walk was silent. Natsu held Lucy's hand, Hisui on Lucy's other side. Guild members filed into the tunnel's entrance.

Natsu kissed Lucy again, rubbing a hand along her stomach.

"Please don't go," she whispered, knowing it was a futile attempt.

He could hear the people of Magnolia whispering to one another, wondering what was happening.

"I love you," he repeated.

Backing out of the cave to stand beside the other Dragon Slayers, Makarov, Mira, Elfman, and the Thunder Legion, Natsu waved one last time to his beautiful wife. Makarov hit the tunnel gate button with his fist and the steel doors closed with an ominous thud, sealing the residents of Magnolia inside.

* * *

Gray kicked the Griffin-like monster in the head, "That's right! You're dead! How do you like that?"

Spitting on the carcass, he turned to his waiting friends to go down the next staircase.

"What is it you gain by kicking dead monsters in the head?" Erza asked him, falling into step beside him as they neared the next staircase.

"Closure," Gray said simply.

Erza and Jellal exchanged glances. That made no sense, but being that they were already entering the next staircase, they didn't question Gray on it.

"Hold on," Juvia grabbed Gray's arm, getting him to pause, "Let's rest for awhile, okay?"

Gray shook his head, "We're so close, I can taste it. Actually, kind of literally."

" _Look at them_ ," Juvia hissed.

Gray turned his head, observing his friends.

Jellal's side was still festering. While the Quaine took the edge off his pain, Levy could not get the infection out. His fever spiked often and it made him very tired and in pain. Furthermore, his magic was rendered pretty much useless away from the sky, which was his magic's source. He was relying on his hand-to-hand combat skills, which, although exemplary and highly effective, also contributed to his absolute fatigue.

Levy's magic was almost depleted. She had supplied them with air and light for several days now and even started providing clean water once their supplies started to dwindle. Beyond that, the injury to her leg made her limp. She was becoming slower and slower, refusing to use any of the Quaine on herself since Jellal and Gajeel so obviously needed it more than she did. She slumped against a wall.

Beside her, Gajeel was looking really ill. The stench of the dungeons of Hell were wreaking havoc on his Dragon Slayer nose. He hadn't complained. That wasn't his style. Even so, it was written all over his face. Levy scripted TEA, turning to Gray momentarily so he could freeze it. She dumped a bit of Quaine in it to see if she could help her Dragon Slayer with the nauseousness.

Arcadios shared his ration from the morning with Cana. Both were in relatively good shape, aside from the scrapes and bruises they all carried, but Cana was getting more and more paranoid the lower and lower they went. Arcadios whispered encouraging words to her, holding her forehead against his as he spoke to her. She was visibly shaking.

They were all running on 4 hours of sleep at a time. Gray couldn't even say he knew how often they allowed themselves those hours. Time meant nothing anymore. They had no idea if it was day or nighttime in Fiore, nor how many days had passed since they'd even started this journey.

Gray's gaze fell to Juvia, "I see what you mean," he relented, conceding as they both sank to the ground, "And what about you? Are you alright?"

"I'm scared," she admitted, "Sometimes it just seems so…hopeless."

He nodded. Gray wasn't allowing himself to think. If he thought about things, he wouldn't be able to keep going. After that first night, he realized he'd have to numb himself to reality.

"Will you keep that promise you made when we get home?" she asked.

He smiled, knowing _exactly_ what promise she was talking about.

"I'm going whisk you away and we'll go to some exotic location for our wedding," he told her, "Some place with beaches as far as the eye can see."

"You don't like warm places," she said, smiling.

"I would go to a warm place to elope with you," Gray smiled back.

"Or, we can go to a really _cold_ place," Juvia murmured, "After this, I may never enjoy the heat again."

"Okay. A cold place. With Ice Castles and frozen waterfalls. You will be my Queen."

She smiled, "And we'll have polar bears as our officiates."

He snickered, "But right after, we'll return to Magnolia and sell our house."

"Why would we do that?" Juvia asked.

"We'll need a bigger one," Gray mused, "With at least 10 bedrooms so we can fill them with children."

Juvia sighed happily, loving the fantasy world Gray was painting with her.

"What will our children look like?" Juvia asked, a dreamy look on her face.

"Oh - like _you_ for sure!" Gray exclaimed, "You don't want our kids looking like me. I'm one ugly bastard."

She giggled, turning to look at him. His demon costume did indeed disguise his incredibly handsome face. She longed for it. Still, she knew it was Gray underneath. She would have 1,000,000 children if they could all look like him.

"I think you're handsome any way you look," she said, leaning more into his arms, "So our kids would look like me then."

He nodded, "Two sets of twins – 2 boys, 2 girls. And 4 others. No… maybe 6."

"And what would we name them?" Juvia asked, kissing his lips, despite his ugly demon costume.

" _POOKEY_!" Gajeel yelled, making them both jump, "Now shut the fuck up – the rest of us are trying to sleep!"

Gray grabbed a nearby brick and chucked it at Gajeel for disturbing their fantasy.

Beside them, Erza and Levy giggled. Soon, the entire room erupted in laughter. It felt good. Some of the immediate stress they felt melted away, even if it was only a temporary solution. It was the first laugh they'd shared in days. And it felt damn good.


	22. Chapter 22

Crocus was demolished. There were very few standing building. The buildings that did stand were cracked and threatening to fall down. The grand stands of the Grand Magic Games had toppled over and leveled to the ground. Even the castle was leveled.

The Celestial King had granted an emergency release of all contracts in order to allow all spirits to walk freely in Earthland. The Zodiac spirits had been sent to Crocus first. They walked throughout the city, checking for survivors in the rubble of the castle.

Demon and Royal Guard bodies littered the city. Aries allowed the tears to run freely down her face as she surveyed the devastation.

Scorpio was helping a Royal Guard out from under a cement pad. It seemed that he was trapped underneath, but was not crushed.

Kneeling down, Loke uncovered an enormous scaly arm. He brushed it off, realizing it belonged to the demon they'd seen in the Seeing Pool – Alpheratz. It seemed to be all that was left of him. There was no sign of King Tomo.

He approached the castle, scanning for any sign of life.

"There are no demons left," Capricorn reported to Loke, "I think we can safely let the people out of the caverns."

Aquarius muttered, "They're safer where they are until the war is over."

It was true. Not a single building was inhabitable. The few that stood threatened to collapse at any time. The few survivors they picked out of the rubble were Royal Guards, who were promptly sent back to the Celestial Heavens for healing.

"Loke! Loook over here!" Taurus yelled, "I think I've got something!"

The other Zodiac spirits got to his side as quickly as they could, weaving in and out of debris.

It was a human hand.

"He has a pulse," Virgo said slowly, her fingers on his wrist.

They all dove in, removing rock and cement from the body. As they uncovered the body, a Sabertooth guild mark came into sight on the left shoulder.

The man began to moan as rubble was cleared and he came into full view. He was bloody and he had some broken bones…but Sting Eucliffe was alive.

"Sting," Loke helped him sit up, "Hey man…"

There was no sense in asking him how he was. Sting was in rough shape. There was a large open wound on his head and another one across his back. One leg was bent unnaturally out of shape. From his laboured breathing, Virgo guessed there were at least a few broken ribs. Sting shook his head a few times, trying to get the world to focus.

"I lived through that shit?" Sting asked incredulously.

Loke chuckled, "Yeah. You're going to be okay. But we do need to get you some help. The Celestial King is going to send a healer down for you."

"Will he bring pain medication?" Sting asked, noticing the blinding pain in his head.

Virgo nodded, "For sure."

"My wife!" Sting exclaimed suddenly, trying to get up, "Yukino and the townspeople – they're all in the mountain!"

"Moshi moshi!" Sagittarius held him so he wouldn't move too much.

"Don't worry about them," Loke said, "I'll go let them out."

Sting looked around Crocus. One eye was badly injured, to the point where Loke couldn't tell if it was still in its socket, "Crocus is demolished," Sting said forlornly, "We failed."

"No," Libra said, taking the good hand of her Master's husband, "The people lived. You are victorious."

"The King!" Sting remembered. Again, he tried to get up, but Sagittarius held him down lightly. Even the slight amount of pressure was enough to stop Sting right now. His strength was gone.

"He's not here," Gemini said softly.

Sting let out a whimper. Nobody had to elaborate for him. He knew what Gemini meant.

The Celestial medical help arrived, bringing a stretcher for their very injured friend.

"We'll get Yukino and the other people of Crocus," Loke promised as Sting was loaded onto it, "And we'll meet you on Tenrou Island. Fairy Tail has offered it up for the survivors of Crocus. Just this once, the Celestial King is going to transport everyone there. You'll be with your wife and baby girl soon."

Sting groaned his thanks, unable to say the words. He gestured for Loke to come over. Sting motioned he needed to write.

"I don't have a pen," Loke said blankly. He looked around, then squatted to pick up a sharp rock, "Will this do?"

Sting was using the last of his strength to nod, then etched 6 numbers onto Loke's hand with the rock. Using one arm, it was not an easy feat.

"Thanks Sting," Loke said, understanding what the numbers represented. The men nodded to each other, then Sting passed out.

The Celestial medics flanked his stretcher, disappearing in a haze of light.

"Let's go," Capricorn said.

* * *

Sting's cover of the gates to the cavern that held the people of Crocus held up pretty well. The Zodiac spirits held hands, spreading out in front of the gates. They closed their eyes. A wind came up, blowing Sting's cover off and exposing the gates to them. A couple seconds later, a rock face shook.

"There!" Loke pointed to the rock face. Hidden in the bushes surrounding the large boulder was the gate control panel, "Sting said this is the code," he punched in the bunch of numbers etched into his arm. The gate doors began to open.

Minerva, Orga, and Rufus were at the gate doors, arms poised.

"Don't fire!" Loke shouted, "We're here to release you."

Relieved, Sabertooth stood down. Yukino glanced up, tears instantly streaming down her face as she flew into Libra and Pisces's arms.

"Zodiac spirits," Minerva commented, "That's not a good sign if the boss isn't opening the gates."

"He's okay," Capricorn assured her, much to the listening Yukino's relief. She collapsed to her knees, sobbing.

"Listen up!" Loke yelled, loud enough for the people in the caverns to hear him, "My name is Loke. I am a Zodiac spirit, sent here by the Celestial King. You cannot go home to Crocus, so the Celestial King is granting us passage through the Celestial gates just this once. We're going to take you to an island to wait out the war."

The people murmured to each other.

"We will take groups of 10," Virgo took over, "So this is going to take a really long time, even with 12 of us Zodiac spirits."

The Celestial spirits nodded to each other. Taurus would wait with the people and organize the next group as the other 10 spirits made trips to the island, with the exception of Aquarius, who was heading to Hargeon. Loke separated Sabertooth, including Rogue, Yukino, and Sera first. Yukino would need to be by Sting's side as soon as possible.

Nodding to Taurus and Aquarius, Loke disappeared with the first group. He just hoped the King would be as successful with his mission.

* * *

Nembus lead his army of demons over the hillside, snickering as he saw the destination before him. He would not fail.

He roared out his permission for the demons to charge.

On top of the next hill, Lamia Scale watched and waited. The Celestial King had sent an army of Royal Guards to back them up. Once again, the townspeople of Hargeon and Margaret Town had already been evacuated to an underground refuge.

Lyon stood next to Ooba, watching the demon forces run full force toward them. On the hill next to them, Toby, Sherry, and Yuka waited. The demons were running across a narrow valley. They would have to climb the hill to get to them. Not that they would get that far.

"NOW! AQUARIUS!" Ooba yelled.

Aquarius appeared out of nowhere in the nearby harbour, gathering her attack together. She sent the tidal wave directly into the demons' path. Most of the demons didn't know what hit them as they washed away.

Waving, Aquarius disappeared. Lyon supposed she was headed back to Crocus to help with the evacuation there.

They surveyed her damage. She had managed to obliterate half of the army. Even with half of the army gone, there were still thousands of demons. They collected themselves off the ground and started charging again.

Ooba started twirling her fingers, laughing like a mad-woman. Demons starting spinning in their spots, unable to advance.

"Come and get us, you demon pricks! I'LL SPIN YOU!"

Lyon laughed with her, sending out a sheet of ice over top of the hill, "C'mon Fuckers! Let's see whatcha got!"

Nembus growled. His heavy girth was too much to spin. He was also too heavy to slip on the ice field. He began to gain speed, running full force up the ice field.

"Doll Attack: Rock Doll!" Sherry yelled.

Instantly, a rocky golem pulled together, roaring as it charged for Nembus. They collided when Nembus was halfway up the hill. Nembus grabbed ahold of the rock golem, sliding backwards on the ice with it.

Sherry clapped her hand excitedly, jumping up and down, "Oh I LOVE this! We are so kicking ass!"

Ooba was still laughing manically, spinning demons as they attempted to get up the hill.

Nembus was getting irritated. He did not appreciate the mockery these mere humans were trying to make of him. Roaring angrily, he threw the rock golem off of him, smashing it to smithereens with a single punch. He let out a deafening screech, instantly melting the ice off the field and disintegrating his own demons. The next deafening screech was aimed at the mages. Toby and Yuka had to scramble to get out of the way as the entire hillside exploded. Ooba smacked her head on the ground as she was blown back.

"SHIT!" Lyon bellowed, "Everyone – retreat behind the first defense line!"

The mages began to run, Lyon, pulling Ooba's body behind him, all while dodging Nembus's angry screeches as he began to bomb the hillside. He began his advance, his minions now the ones who were laughing manically as they got up from the various places they had been spinning.


	23. Chapter 23

Gray lead the others to the door, pausing as the line backed up a bit to give him and Juvia the first look inside the room.

"It's a scorpion," Gray told the others, "A big one with two stingers," he paused, "Big ones."

"Why would that surprise us?" Erza asked, pushing ahead into the room. Instantly, she bolted back into the staircase, letting out an, "Oh."

"What do you mean 'oh'?" Gajeel asked.

"This monster is different from the others," Gray warned, "We'll have to be careful."

The others realized right away what Gray and Erza meant as they entered the room, surrounding the scorpion-like monster. It had two stinger tails, but the tails also grew large, worm-like appendages with rows and rows of sharp teeth.

"Disgusting," Levy said under her breath.

They attacked simultaneously. Gray, Juvia, Cana, and Arcadios took the left side. Erza, Jellal, Gajeel and Levy took the right.

"BOULDER!" Levy scripted, attempting to crush the scorpion. It roared, the boulder bouncing off of its back, almost crushing Arcadios.

Gray tried to freeze the head of the scorpion. It roared, repelling Gray's ice.

"Not good!" Juvia yelled, trying to trap it in a water bubble. The water burst over it, making the scorpion even angrier. It jabbed one of its stingers at Arcadios, who barely dodged it. The Royal Guard charged in, surrounding the scorpion and releasing their own attacks on it.

"What if we didn't kill it?" Cana yelled, "What if we just go for the door?"

"We gotta come back through this way sometime!" Gajeel yelled back, "Unless you know of a fucking elevator we can use to get back to the surface!"

Another stinger jabbed down between Levy and Jellal. He pushed her out of the way, barely dodging in time. The second stinger stabbed straight through a Royal Guard. He cried out, then disappeared. The stinger struck again, finishing 3 more guards in the single attack.

"We're losing all our Royal Guards!" Arcadios bellowed, "We've got to finish this thing now!"

Gray surveyed the scorpion, searching for a weak spot.

"Oh hell!" Gajeel formed an iron mallet, striking for the scorpion's face. He landed a direct hit, cracking its exo-skeleton slightly. It cried out and tried to stab. He easily dodged, "Forget the tails – go for the face!"

Gray joined him at the front of the scorpion, landing ice punch after ice punch to its head.

Juvia screamed as one of the worms lunged for her, then severed it from the scorpion with a water slice. She watched it fall to the floor, disgusted by its multiple layers of teeth.

"JUVIA! WATCH OUT!" Levy screamed.

It was too late. The scorpion's tail made a downward jab, piecing her through the arm. She screeched, then fell to the ground.

Cana ran to Juvia, pulling her to the edge of the room. Mustering up her courage, she charged a card and threw it straight at the tail that had just stabbed Juvia, severing it from its body. It continued to move, even separated from the scorpion's body. A new stinger began to grow in its place. She charged another card, then another. The more she severed the stingers, the faster the appendages tended to grow back.

"This is insane!" Arcadios yelled, slicing off another worm and dicing it into pieces so it couldn't continue to bite at them, "Somebody come up with a bright idea!"

Gajeel and Gray were still landing attack after attack to the scorpion's head. Every crack they made in the exo-skeleton seemed to heal up after a few moments. It lunged at them, knocking Gray over. He rolled to avoid a stinger coming straight at him, then realized he was staring at the underbelly of the scorpion. The _soft_ underbelly.

"SWORD!" He screamed.

Arcadios slid a sword under the multitude of legs, sliding to a stop beside Gray. He grabbed it and used both arms to slice the underbelly. Guts and blood spewed all over him, but Gray kept slicing. The gigantic body collapsed on top of him, letting out a ear-splitting death cry.

"Gray!" Gajeel kicked the scorpion, trying to move it off of Gray.

Jellal spotted an arm, grabbing it and heaving for all he was worth as Arcadios, Erza, and Gajeel lifted the side of the dead scorpion. Finally, he managed to pull Gray away. The others breathed a sigh of relief.

Gray sputtered, wiping the vile guts of the monster away from his mouth.

"Jeez…if you didn't stink before…" Gajeel adjusted the mask Levy gave him, "Gross, man…just gross."

Gray shot him a death glare, "Nice way of saying 'thanks for saving my ass, Gray…good job, Gray.' Asshole."

Juvia pulled him in for a hug, "That scared me, Gray…I thought you were dead for sure."

He smiled, then stepped back to survey the damage the scorpion stinger had done to her arm.

"Exo-skeleton," she said, knocking on his disguise, "You and I have them too."

He breathed a sigh of relief.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take," Cana sighed, "They're getting tougher and tougher."

Levy nodded, rubbing her sore leg. She took the moment to survey Jellal's side wound.

"I'm okay," he assured her. He wasn't. The pus was spreading. She applied another layer of Quaine, Gray shooting a bit of his magic to cover it.

They rested for a few minutes, nobody saying much. Juvia passed out their rations. They ate and drank some water, then all stood up, nodding to each.

"Next floor," Jellal muttered.

Gray walked around to the scorpion's head, kicking it repeatedly, "FUCK YOU, YOU DISGUSTING PIECE OF SHIT! YOU'RE DEAD NOW! NOT SO TOUGH NOW, ARE YOU?"

The others barely watched this time, heading for the next staircase.

Erza put her hand on the doorknob, her head spinning with her weariness. She opened the door slightly, then paused.

"What is it, Erza?" Arcadios asked.

She turned, searching for each face, "We did it," she whispered in awe.

"We did what?" Gajeel repeated, "We found another door? We beat the scorpion?"

"No," Erza said, swinging the door wide open so they could all see. On the other side, there was a lava river. Dungeons with prisoners inside lined the perimeter of large, volcano-like room. Screams of despair permeated the air, or lack thereof. The smell of burning flesh tickled their nostrils. There was no more need for Levy to script light magic. The glow of the lava illuminated the atmosphere in a red heat. The cavern was seemingly vacated, other than the prisoners that howled out in pain.

"Welcome to Hell," Erza stated. She glanced back at her comrades. Their mouths hung open in awe.

A Royal Guard grabbed Gray's wrist as he started to enter the cavern.

"Master Gray, this is as far as we go," he said, "We are forbidden to enter here."

Gray nodded, shaking his hand, "Thank you for your services."

"Can you do us a favour?" Levy asked, "Please check on our friends. Tell them we're still okay."

The Guard nodded, "We will send messengers," he promised, "The rest of us will wait here for your return."

The mages observed the Guards as they retreated up the last staircase they'd just come down.

"What about you, Arcadios?" Gajeel asked, still staring at the staircase, "Aren't you forbidden too?"

Arcadios shook his head, "I'm not bound to the King anymore. I'm now bound to Hisui and Fiore. My orders are to see this through with you."

Cana squeezed his hand.

"Alright then," Erza took a deep breath, "Let's go to Hell."


	24. Chapter 24

The defenders of Magnolia spread out across the edges of the city, watching the perimeter for signs of their invaders.

Natsu stood at his perch at the top of the tree near his house. Listening. Smelling. Vibrating with anger.

He had never been so angry in his life. He didn't want to accept that his friends, most of them life-long, were dead. Hell, he'd tried to kill Gray how many times? Of course, he'd never been serious. Still, he couldn't let go of the belief that somewhere out there, his friends were still alive. Even he had to admit though…they were likely in deep danger.

That was the first strike.

He thought about Crocus. It was the capital city of Fiore. Completely destroyed. The castle. The Grand Magic Game grounds. The apartment that Lucy used to live in during the year he was away. It would take an army of some magnitude to bring Crocus to its knees. Sting would never let it fall without a fight. He worried for Yukino and Sera, even though he knew they were inside the mountain fortress. Fairy Tail had not heard word on the status of the occupants of the hide out. But Crocus was destroyed. Leveled. _Gone._

That was the second strike.

And now the demon forces thought they were going to try to take out Magnolia? Fairy Tail? _Lucy? His baby?_

 _Three strikes…you're fucking_ _out!_

He caught the scent of demons on the wind long before they came into sight. He let out a low whistle. Warren nodded, relaying the information to the other guild members.

He twisted the wedding ring on his finger, forcing himself to wait. He wanted the demon forces to walk into the traps Fairy Tail had spent months laying out. Adrenaline coursed through his blood as he waited. But he had to force himself to quell the itch. He remembered that the remnants of END still coursed through his veins. He'd only called on the excess strength once, when he was battling for Lucy's key. The extra boost in power was exhilarating…too exhilarating. Too much like the time that END had actually managed to take Natsu over when they were still one. He'd become power-hungry…murderous. He didn't want that to happen again. END was gone, but like Hisui had told him so long ago: _You can't really get rid of what composes you._ He'd realized just how true that was when he'd called on END's strength that one time. It had taken several minutes to calm down. That could never happen again.

 _Lucy_. Lucy composed him. Beautiful, sweet Lucy. Who would be very, very angry at him for abandoning her now. He'd tried. He'd tried to sit on the backburner and let everyone else handle the crisis. Mavis _knew_ how hard he tried. He'd been struggling with it for months, continuously choosing Lucy and the baby over the battles at hand. He hoped she understood that that was why he had to be out here. To protect what he loved the most.

He wasn't the only one. All the mages who had been passed over for the mission to hell were now somewhere in the trees surrounding Magnolia. Mira. Laxus. Elfman. Bisca and Alzack. It turned out, they all had to make a stand anyway.

A commotion interrupted his thoughts.

Wendy and Romeo were flying across the field, Happy and Carla carrying them with Pantherlily flying slightly behind, "They're coming!"

Pantherlily transformed into battle mode, the small group settling in the trees beside Natsu.

"The minute it gets too hairy," Natsu said to Romeo, "You take Happy, Carla and Wendy and get the hell outta here, got it?"

Natsu's self-proclaimed apprentice nodded, making Wendy blush as he added, "I'll protect her with my life."

"I can handle myself," Wendy hissed at Natsu, "I'm a Dragon Slayer too!"

"You're a squirt," Natsu teased, "Now shh…here they come."

The first demons entered the forest surrounding the town, crashing loudly. It was almost immediately that the carefully laid out lacrimas started going off. Freed had set lacrimas of every kind out there: lightning, entrapment, ice, water and fire, you name it. Seemingly, they were quite effective too as screams rang throughout the forest.

"So many…" Wendy whispered, watching the floods of demons storming the forest, "Natsu, as many lacrima as there are, there's too many! They're going to break through the first perimeter."

"We planned for that," Natsu whispered back, "Just watch."

Natsu remembered the afternoon he'd borrowed Virgo. He had her build hole trap after hole trap. Rope traps swung some demons high into the air. A fire wall shot up from nowhere, denying the demons entrance. Electric fences zapped other demons, frying them to a crisp. Spear fences shot up, impaling victims all over the forest. It was a brutal massacre, but it took out a good amount of their foes. Knives flew through the air as demons stepped on other traps. Wendy paled, understanding now why the villagers weren't allowed in the forest for the past several months. She watched the numbers drop.

"THIRD LINE READY!" they heard Freed yell from the trees. Catapults emerged at the treeline, armed with rocky boulders, "THIRD LINE AIM!"

They waited. Most of the demons hadn't cleared the second perimeter yet. They didn't have to wait long though. The demons were getting angrier and angrier, preparing long range attacks of their own.

"THIRD LINE FIRE!" Freed yelled. The catapults released, sending large boulders toward the demon army.

Natsu pulled back his fist in a _YES_ motion. Another effective attack. The boulders crushed hundreds of demons.

"RELOAD!" Freed yelled.

The mages in the background hurried to reload as demons starting crossing the line again.

"There's still too many!" Wendy panicked, "Natsu, what's the 4th line? Please tell me there's a 4th line.

"Moshi moshi!" Sagittarius greeted as he joined them in their tree, "Allow me to help!"

He pulled back his bow, placing a dozen arrow in it and letting go. Crack shots. Every last arrow. Sagittarius reloaded.

"Where did you come from?" Natsu whooped excitedly as other spirits appeared, immediately launching attacks.

"We've successfully evacuated Crocus," Sagittarius informed him, "And so our next duty is to help at the front lines."

Aries launched a net of wool a mile wide. The demons were struggling to get through it.

"I'm sorry!" she quipped.

Natsu shot a Fire Dragon's roar at it, making the net catch on fire and burn some of the demons.

"So some of you are here and some are with Hargeon?" Romeo asked.

"Yessir!" Sagittarius launched another arrow attack.

Loke was shooting off Regulus Fireworks. The catapults had reloading, flinging more rock boulders at the intruders. Natsu lit some the of boulders on fire, causing the them to explode as they smashed into the ground.

"They're still coming," Romeo said, almost in awe, "My Mavis…how many _are_ there?"

"DRAGON SLAYERS – GET READY!" Laxus yelled out.

The Dragon Slayers nodded to one another, climbing down their trees and assembling a line of their own. Laxus, Wendy, Erik and Natsu started their advance. The Royal Guard appeared out of nowhere beside them, suddenly strengthening their small group into a viable force that might compete with the demon army's numbers. The Thunder Legion, Mirajane, Elfman, Bisca and Alzack jumped down from their trees. Pantherlily, Loke and Aries joined them. Saggitarius continued firing arrows from the tree tops. The idea was to prevent the demonic army from coming anywhere near Magnolia. That meant taking the battle to the forest. They powered up, releasing Dragon Roars at the same time. Demons still burning in Aries' wool net disintegrated. She didn't waste time, forming a second net immediately.

Natsu could feel his blood boiling. He concentrated on remaining calm.

"CHARGE!" Laxus yelled.

Battle cries from both sides rang out, echoing in the forest.

* * *

From the top of a hill nearby, Omicron let out an evil cackle, watching the remainder of his forces veer off to the other side of Magnolia. Fairy Tail's heaviest defenses were engaged in battle on the East side. That meant the West was theirs for the taking.

* * *

The Celestial King was watching several Seeing Pools at once. The battle at Hargeon. The battle in Magnolia. The mages stuck in the tunnels of Fairy Tail, specifically his Hisui. The demonic force, plunging their way through the defenses on the West side of Magnolia.

"They're going to get to Magnolia," Atria dead-panned, "There's no one to stop them once they break through the barriers! Hisui!"

The king nodded solemnly, "That appears to be their angle, yes."

"We should pull her out," Atria was saying, "We should bring her back here. It's the safest place in the universe right now."

"We can't," the King said solemnly, "Our forces are tied up trying to protect two different battle grounds."

"So what are we going to do?" Atria asked, catching the gleam in the King's eye.

"I will stop the forces at the West Gate," the King said, "I will protect our daughter and as many people as I can."

She grabbed his arm as he turned away, forcing him to look at her, "Then I'll go with you."

He nodded, remembering just how powerful she was from the battle where Lucy released her, "I think you need to make an appearance first. It's time for Hisui to…remember some things."

A flash of light blinded the empty Celestial realm as the couple disappeared – destination…Magnolia.


	25. Chapter 25

Lyon collapsed against a rock, crying out in anguish. His leg was badly damaged. He knew he wasn't going to get very far.

Beside him, Sherry was breathing hard. Her back had been melted by one of Nembus's attacks.

"We can't hold them off," Toby said, "The Royal Guard has all but been wiped out. They've made it through our first 2 defense lines. What are we going to do?"

Aquarius had returned. She sent another tidal wave down the field, wiping out more demons. It seemed like every wave took out thousands of demons, but there'd be more demons coming to take their place within minutes.

Pisces soared through the sky, attacking from above. Cancer and Scorpio tag-teamed as they shot off their various attacks. Taurus had charged ahead directly to the demon line, slashing demons left and right.

Nembus was still coming. No matter how far Lamia Scale retreated, Nembus kept up his slow, steady pace. Sherry sent doll after doll after him, her attacks little more than annoying to Nembus. Ooba was still passed out.

Lyon created an ice field, spiking icicles out of it. They were successful in slowing the army of demons down, just not stopping them.

Nembus roared, shattering Lyon's ice field. Lyon didn't hesitate, creating another one.

"We need to lead them away from Hargeon," Lyon said slowly, knowing the residents of both Hargeon and Margaret Town were huddled closer to Margaret Town, "Let's change direction. Let's try to get to Magnolia."

"That's asinine!" Sherry yelled, releasing another two dolls, "We'll never make it! It's too far!"

"We'll be unprotected!" Toby yelped.

Yuka nodded, "No, it's a good plan. We can make it. We'll keep running and the demons will follow. We know the road like the back of our hands. If we can make it to Magnolia, Fairy Tail help us take Nembus down."

Glancing at each other and realizing that it was the only plan they had, the mages changed direction.

* * *

Sting moaned, stirring in the cot he'd been laid on upon his arrival to Tenrou Island. He was aware of the acute pain wracking his body first and foremost. It was excruciating. Second, he realized he couldn't open his eyes.

"Sting!" a lovely, musical voice exclaimed.

"Yukino?" he asked, reaching out blindly, "Is that you?"

She grabbed his hand, hugging it to her chest, "It's me, Sting."

"How long have I been sleeping?" he muttered, a hand pressed against his forehead. He had a migraine.

"2 days," Yukino answered, "The longest two days of my life."

Memories flooded back to him, "I survived," he said in wonder.

She chuckled, "Yeah, Sting, you did."

"But I failed," he stated in a low tone, "Crocus…it's gone."

"But we're all still alive," a new voice said.

"Rogue?"

"Yeah, Brother. It's me," Rogue took his other hand, squeezing it.

"Why can't I see anything?" Sting asked, trying to get to a sitting position. He felt Rogue's arm around his back, helping him.

His companions were quiet for a moment, sending Sting's heart racing.

"What happened?" he asked finally, "Where's Sera?"

"Sera's safe," Yukino assured him, "Sera's with Minerva. We wanted to make sure you could rest. She was all over you when she first saw you."

"What happened?" he repeated.

"We're on Tenrou Island," Rogue told him, "The Celestial army moved us here after Crocus was destroyed. No civilian casualties at all, Sting. You did well."

"King Tomo," Sting whispered. One hand made its way up to his eyes. Heavy bandages were wrapped around them, "My eyes."

"We couldn't save one of them," Yukino said softly, tears evident in her voice, "Sting, the Celestial medics did all they could. They saved the other eye, but we're not sure how well you'll be able to see."

"What else?" he asked, figuring he might as well get the full report.

"Your left leg was badly mangled. The Celestial medics were able to straighten it. It will heal. You have some broken ribs and nasty bruises, but overall, you are one lucky bastard," Rogue said.

They'd also been able to help heal some of the pain Rogue was in from losing his arm. They had been amazing.

"What's the status of the war?" Sting asked, trying to get past the bad news he'd just heard. He'd lost an eye…the other was damaged. Would he be able to see again? Could he walk?

"We don't know," Rogue stated, "The Zodiacs and what's left of the Royal Guard have gone to lend their powers."

"We have to go!" Sting tried to get up, desperately ignoring the pain in his body, "Princess Hisui needs our help."

"You're not going anywhere," Yukino told him firmly, "Probably for a very long time."

He collapsed back down to his back. He had no strength.

Her voice choked up again, "I almost lost you."

"Yukino," he whispered, "I'm sorry."

She crawled onto his good side and curled into his body, sobbing lightly, "You can never leave me again," she whispered.

"Okay," he whispered back, stroking her hair, "I promise."

* * *

Lucy was resting on her cot, trying to ignore the pains that wracked her belly. She knew it was tension. Baby Dragneel was moving constantly. He was as restless as she was.

Beside her cot, Baby Enna was crying. Evergreen was doing her best to calm Everden and Enna at the same time.

Hisui sat on a nearby cot, reading to the children of Magnolia that had gathered at her feet, including little Asuka, who had been placed in Hisui's care.

She was reading about children who were protecting a village that some bad men wanted to rampage.

"Are we going to die?" Asuka asked Hisui, placing a hand on top of the book and forcing her to pause the story. Hisui put the book down, smiling at the little girl. She picked Asuka up and placed her on her lap, "No, we're not going to die," she promised, "Now how about you go play for awhile?"

The children dashed off to the other end of the cave.

"I wish we knew what was going on with the outside," Kinana sighed heavily, "Do you think the demons are attacking yet?"

"Undoubtedly," Lucy said in a low voice, "It's almost like I can feel the tension in the air. Something huge is about to happen. I don't have a good feeling."

Kinana nodded, thinking about Asuka's question. It was the same question echoing throughout the entire cavern.

Lucy keeled over, holding her stomach again as pain sprang across it again, "Shh," she whispered to Baby Dragneel, "Don't worry. Daddy is out there. He won't let anything happen."

As if the unborn baby could understand, he settled slightly. The pain, however, did not.

 _Please be okay, Natsu. Please hurry._

Suddenly a bright luminescent light filled the cave. Lucy, Kinana and Hisui shielded their eyes, as did the Magnolia villagers.

The light cleared and Lucy looked up, realizing what had just happened.

"Atria?"

Atria smiled and Lucy was once again reminded of her extreme beauty. Her platinum hair extended down to her knees, a white dress hugging her body.

"Hello Lucy, Hisui."

"What are you doing here?" Hisui hissed, "You're going to scare the people!"

Indeed, the people of Magnolia were watching her, amazed at the vision before them. The children who were playing stopped and stared.

"People of Magnolia," Atria said, extending her arms, "I am Atria, Queen of the Celestial Realm. Do not be afraid. I'm here to speak with Lucy and Princess Hisui."

The people paused, remembering the celebration several months back that the Celestial King had thrown…the Celestial ribbons of rainbow that danced down from the skies to celebrate the return of the Queen.

"What's going on out there?" someone yelled.

"Is the war over?" another shouted.

"Who is she, Mother?" a small child was heard asking, "How did she get in here? The doors are sealed shut."

"The war is not over," Atria told them, "But it will be. As we speak, Magnolia forces are fighting."

She turned to Hisui and Lucy, guiding them to the front of the gates where they could be somewhat out of earshot. The people of Magnolia continued to stare, whispering amongst themselves.

"The King himself is on his way to confront the demon forces," Atria told them, "I came to help Hisui remember. Remember your place, Hisui."

"I _know_ my place," Hisui said quietly, "I am Princess of Fiore. My place is with the people."

"You are the Celestial Princess," Atria reminded, "You may not have grown up where you should have, but that doesn't change who you are. Please stop fighting us, Hisui. Think about your roots. Remember your childhood. Think about your father and I."

"I have no memories of that life," Hisui protested.

"Yes you do," Atria said, fondly running a hand down Hisui's face. She leaned forward, placing her forehead against Hisui's, transferring her thoughts to her daughter.

FLASH

" _Like this, Daddy?" Hisui asked. She was holding her hands together, gathering energy._

" _Yes, my girl – exactly like that!" The King laughed in delight, "You are a quick learner, Hisui!"_

FLASH

 _She was playing on the floor, a young Loke beside her. He was showing her how to make rainbows with her hands._

" _Don't do it like that!" Loke was saying, "Use your fingers!"_

" _Mooomma! Loke's being bossy."_

FLASH

" _I love you, Momma."_

" _I love you too, Hisui."_

" _Momma, one day, will I be as beautiful as you?"_

 _Atria grinned, "One day, you will surpass me. You'll be the most beautiful being in the universe._

FLASH

Hisui looked up, memories still transferring from her mother to her.

"Why?" she asked, tears brimming her eyes, "Why do you keep pushing yourselves on me? I don't want that life. I _have_ a life and I have my own purpose – to serve the people of Fiore."

Atria nodded, "Yes. That is your purpose. But in order to remember your power, you need to remember your early life."

"I don't understand," Hisui said, backing away, "What are you trying to tell me?"

"You've always known you're a Celestial mage," Atria said softly, "But you've forgotten your power as a Celestial Princess."

Hisui stared at her, confusion and fear clouding her eyes.

Atria ran another hand down her daughter's face, "Protect the people, Hisui. No matter what happens, know that your father and I are very proud of what you've become. Don't deny who you are. Embrace it and the power to save the people will flow through you."

She turned, grabbing Lucy's hands, "Lucy," she said, giving the girl a hug overtop of her belly. She stroked the tummy momentarily, "You should consider naming him Corwyn. It means _Friend of the heart."_

Atria gave them both a loving smile, blowing kisses to both of them. She disappeared in a flash of light.

Lucy hugged Hisui as she dissolved into pile of emotion.

"I don't know what that means!" she said into Lucy's shoulder.

Lucy was still staring at the light particles, floating down to the ground where Atria had disappeared, "In my experience," Lucy said softly, "Atria does everything for a reason. You'll know when the time comes."

Hisui found it hard to find comfort in the Lucy or her mother's words. She was alone. Crocus was gone. Tomo was gone. The war was heating up and becoming deadlier by the moment. And there wasn't a thing she could do about it. At the moment, she couldn't see comfort in anything.


	26. Chapter 26

The entirety of Hell was seemingly empty. They had been traveling for what seemed like hours, possibly days, entering different corridors into different caverns, all seemingly haunted by dead, writhing bodies, but no real confrontation and no sign of Andromeda.

Hell was eery. It was silent, other than the moans of pain from the suffering, forgotten prisoners. Now and then earth tremors shot through the caverns, shaking the walls. Debris and rock fell from wherever the ceiling was, disappearing into the bottomless abyss below.

"We're not getting anywhere," Levy sighed, "It's almost like we're going in circles."

"At least we haven't had to fight anything for awhile," Juvia commented.

They were edging across a narrow ledge. Steps had to be small since it was so narrow and they _definitely_ did not want to fall. The embankment had no bottom that anyone could see. The path would lead to the other side of the crevice though. If they were to find solid ground, they had to keep going.

Jellal cringed, a shot of pain shooting through his body.

"We need to get off this crevice," Erza said to Gray, "Jellal is getting weaker. He can't take much more."

"I'll be fine!" Jellal insisted, "I've made it this far."

"There's a path here," Juvia said, pointing to another narrow crevice, "We could squeeze through there if we had to."

Gray surveyed the crevice. The crevice was indeed narrow. He couldn't be sure if there was another side to it.

"It would be really tight," he said, "We'd be better off getting to the other side."

Arcadios and Cana came last. He held her hand lightly as they made their way across the tiny path. The touch calmed her.

Gray was silent as he neared the edge of the trail. Flat ground – dead ahead. He paused.

"There's a break in the path!" he realized, "We have to jump. It's about 10 feet."

"And how do we do that?" Gajeel asked, "We have one person with infection that can barely walk and Levy's leg is still bummed. And it's a looong way down."

There was an earth tremor. They held furiously to the sides of the walls and waited for it to pass.

"Move back," Gray said.

The others inched back, giving Gray a bit of room. He took a deep breath and made a break for it, barely clearing the other side. He stumbled. For a moment, he fell back a bit and the others held their breaths as he teetered on the edge. He formed an ice pick, scrabbling up to safe ground.

He used his ice magic to make a bridge. The heat of Hell started melting it immediately.

"C'mon, Juvia!" Gray said, "Go now while the ice is holding. I'll reinforce it for the others."

Juvia regarded the bridge nervously, "Can you put up rails?"

Knowing that wasn't a possibility, she placed a shaky foot on it. She crossed slowly, balancing with her arms.

"Almost there," Gray encouraged. He reached out his hand, "Watch me, Juvia. Don't look down."

She watched him, carefully edging across the bridge. When she was at the last foot, he yanked her across and into his arms.

"Levy!" Gray called, reinforcing the bridge with fresh magic. He put bumpers on the edge. The ice was already melting.

Gajeel nudged her gently, "You'll be okay. Walk straight for Gray."

Levy held her breath as she limped across the bridge slowly. Again, Gray reached out his hand as she got closer. She slipped slightly, yelping as pain shot through her leg. Gray grabbed her, pulling her to safety. She sat in his arms for a moment, breathing heavily.

Gajeel crossed with no drama, taking Levy from Gray's arms and holding her himself.

"We'll need to cross together," Erza told Gray, "Jellal really isn't doing well."

"I said I'm fine!" He snapped. He wavered on his feet a bit.

Gray made the bridge slightly thicker.

"We'll go quickly," Erza told him, "Hold on to me."

Jellal allowed her to swing his arm over her shoulders, "I'm ready," he told her. A minute later, they were across safely.

Arcadios could see how nervous Cana was now that it was her turn. She was visibly shaking. Gray was reinforcing the melting bridge.

"No," she moaned, "I can't do it."

"Yes you can," Arcadios said, leaning into her ear, "I'll come with you. Watch Gray. He'll reach for you when you're close enough."

Cana nodded, taking her first step off the solid ground. She inched across, Arcadios holding her shoulders steady.

"We're halfway now," Arcadios said, "Keep going. Gray can almost reach you."

Gray was reaching her for, having come out the first foot onto the bridge.

Suddenly, the cavern shook. Cana screamed as the bridge split down the middle.

"SHIT!" Arcadios yelled, yanking her backwards. He pulled her into his arms and jumped for the ledge behind them, just as the bridge collapsed.

"What the hell just happened?" Gajeel yelled.

Cana was crying, back on the narrow ledge.

"Earth tremor!" Arcadios yelled back.

"I'll make another bridge!" Gray said, "Just hang on!"

The cave shook again, dissolving the path by 2 or 3 feet. Cana and Arcadios scooted backward, barely managing to stay on the ledge.

"It's too unstable!" Arcadios shouted to Gray, "We'll go to the crevice Juvia saw earlier. Hopefully we'll end up in the same place."

Gray didn't like it. They'd already realized just how huge it was down here. Separating could mean they'd never see each other again.

"I can't, Gray!" Cana shouted, "I can't cross the bridge. We're going to the crevice."

Helplessness like he'd never felt before washed over Gray, but there was no more discussion. He ushered the remaining group toward the next area, glancing over his shoulder as Arcadios and Cana made their way back to the other crevice.

* * *

Cana squeezed through the opening, rocks jabbing her legs and arms, "It's tight, but we'll make it."

Arcadios looked the crevice up and down, "Easy for you to say," he murmured, "You're not wearing armour."

The corners of her mouth turned up as she wished she could think of something really smartass to say. Instead, she shimmied along the opening. They'd gone about 60 feet when Cana realized the tunnel definitely lead somewhere.

"There's an opening ahead," she told Arcadios.

Arcadios was having problems maneuvering in his armour. He was trailing behind by several feet, "Don't go too far without me!"

Cana edged on, claustrophobia quickly becoming an issue. She got to the opening, letting out a deep sigh of relief, then froze. Arcadios watched her freeze, a chill shooting through him.

"What is it?" he asked, catching up to her. He crouched and glanced out the hole. Down below, demons stood in straight lines, saluting a figure seated upon an enormous throne as he was yelling out orders. His skin was red, other than the black goatee he sported. He had gnarled horns protruding out of his head going in asymmetric directions. He wore a golden cape. And he was massive. Hell hounds lay on either side of his throne, collared with chains. Their teeth were bared as they growled deeply.

"Andromeda," Cana whispered, "That can only be Andromeda."

* * *

Gray and the others were able to move much freer now that they weren't on a narrow ledge. Desperate to catch up to Cana and Arcadios, he tried to hurry the group, wanting to take the first left they came across.

"Gray, you have to trust them," Juvia said, put a hand on his forearm, "What's this?"

She pulled on a loose piece of skin on his face, chucking it away from her in disgust.

"The disguises," Erza said, "We must have been down here for a month or close to it. They're dissolving."

Juvia's disguise was also peeling.

"As much as I can't wait to look like me again," Gray said, "These disguises might still come in handy. Don't pick off the skin."

Juvia nodded.

Jellal groaned, his migraine getting worse again, his side causing immense pain. Levy got to work right away, mixing more Quaine for him. She didn't even have to ask. Gray shot his ice into it without thinking twice.

"Your fever is really high," she said, wiping the sweat of Jellal's brow.

"I'm fine," Jellal insisted.

Levy shot a look at Gray, who acknowledged it with a nod. Jellal was not fine.

"We're not separating any more than we have to," Gajeel said, "It's bad enough that Cana and Arcadios are on their own. You'll have to suck it up and keep going."

"I said I'm fine, didn't I?" Jellal snapped.

The others exchanged glances, but said nothing as they continued into the next room.

"Shh!" Gajeel said, stilling Levy, "I hear something."

"What is it?" Erza asked, still walking with Jellal's arm over her shoulders.

Everyone went completely silent, listening. Gajeel's Dragon Slayer ears were the only ones that could pick up the voices.

"Demons," he whispered.

Gajeel took the lead now, following the noise silently.

After about 10 minutes, Gajeel held his arm up, indicating something was up ahead.

"It's a meeting room," he whispered, "There's a lot of demons in there. I can sense them from here."

"This is it!" Juvia said, fear crossing her eyes.

"So what's the plan?" Gray asked Erza.

She scanned their faces, knowing they all felt the same dread coursing through them.

"Cana said to get caught," Jellal piped up, "I say we walk right in and say hello."

Gajeel broke out into a grin, "Hell ya."


	27. Chapter 27

Lyon was running with Ooba thrown over his shoulder, leading the Lamia Scale members toward Magnolia. Sure enough, the demon troops sent to destroy Hargeon took the decoy, chasing them.

What they hadn't counted on was the speed of the demons they were trying to outrun.

It wasn't long before Lyon realized Nembus and his army were completely capable of traveling fast and hard, despite Nembus's outward appearance. He was large and boulder-like. Lyon guessed if he could gain enough speed, he would be like a wrecking ball.

"Such a bright idea!" Sherry yelled sarcastically, "What do we do now, genius? They're not only catching up – they're going to catch _us_ if we don't do something fast!"

Yuka flung an attack behind him, "Not his fault, Sherry. If we'd stayed there, we'd have been annihilated by now!"

"We're going to get annihilated now!" Toby howled.

Lyon groaned, trying not to show the pain he was in between his leg and the weight of Ooba's body over his shoulder.

"Need a ride?" a new voice asked.

They looked around, confused at first, then let out cheers as they realized it was Ren of Blue Pegasus flying in the Christina, directly above them.

"Oh hell ya!" Lyon shouted, "It is _good to see you!"_

Ren grinned, Eve coming to edge of the ship with a rope ladder. He paused, realizing Ooba would not be climbing a rope ladder anytime soon.

"Ohhh allow me!" Bob said, looking over the edge and seeing the problem. He fluttered his little wings, jumping overboard and took Ooba from Lyon, "Come aboard everyone! I don't think we have a lot of time."

He didn't have to ask twice. The Lamia Scale mages climbed the rope ladder one by one, safely boarding the Christina just as the demons reached their feet. Ren helped Sherry on board personally, his eyes lingering on her face as he greeted her. She blushed, unable to pause for a quick hug as reality crashed back, ruining their moment.

"DON'T LET THEM GET AWAY!" Nembus roared.

The Christina took off at full speed, Hibiki using extra power to get a boost. The demons launched every aerial attack they had and continued their pursuit.

"What are you doing here?" Lyon asked excitedly, slapping Hibiki's back happily.

"We knew that Hargeon was going to be attacked," Ichiya said, joining them on the deck, "Maaaan. It doesn't sit well with us to babysit unattacked towns. At the very least, we can serve as communication between the towns. Maaan."

"Well, we're more than happy to see you!" Yuka agreed.

"Did you see what happened to Hargeon?" Sherry asked, "We ran, hoping to divert the demons from destroying the city, but we have no idea if all the demons or following us or if they split up."

"They did attack Hargeon," Eve said, "But it's minimally destroyed, although there is definite damage. They ran through quickly, realized the Princess is not there, and turned tail to follow Nembus's army."

"I wonder if it's the best plan to continue to Fairy Tail then," Lyon said, "Because if the Princess is there as rumoured, we're basically bringing army reinforcements to the demons."

"That's true," Hibiki said, rubbing his chin, "So what do you say we lead them on a wild goose chase instead? If we keep altering our path by 25° every 7 minutes, we'll miss Magnolia by several hundred miles. They won't catch on to what we're doing until it's too late. In the meantime, we have aerial advantage. We can take out as many of those bastards as possible on the way."

Everyone looked at each other, slow smiles spreading across their faces.

The Christina turned direction, flying off in a different path. The demons followed, not even realizing they'd just been completely duped.

* * *

Omicron smashed through the wall with his enormous body, pulverizing it to small rocks. They had made it through all the outside perimeter barriers. The last obstacle before the town lay crumbled at his feet. Demons were already scouring over his feet and into the city.

"We will waste no time!" Omicron bellowed in a deep, raspy voice, "This entrance is unguarded. Destroy everything. Find the Princess. Annihilate anyone who gets in your way."

The demons roared their cheers before spreading out. The destruction of Magnolia had begun…and the unopposed demons were having a hay day, smashing buildings and lighting the city on fire.

"The city has been evacuated, Master," as lesser demon noted.

Omicron nodded, "So I've noticed. There must be a hidden entrance somewhere!" he announced, "It makes no sense that every town is evacuated. I think they're hiding. The demon who finds that entrance will be rewarded."

Again, the demons let out triumphant roars, then spread throughout the city.

Omicron watched, scanning the city for a place that might house the Princess and the people of Fiore. He wanted blood. He craved a massacre.

"Come out, come out wherever you are!" he sing-songed.

He stomped through the city, destroying everything in his path. He paused by a window of an apartment building, wondering what that disgusting smell was. It was stale, but it was there.

 _Vanilla and Lavender_ , he realized in repugnance. He smashed the entire building to smithereens.

He came across the large library, close to the centre of town, "Princess Hisui!" he called, "Come out of hiding. Face your imminent death. We promise to make it quick and painful."

He drew back his arms, slamming the library into the ground.

He turned the corner, noting the town hall. In front of it was a little old man. He used a staff to hold his frail body up.

"Who the hell are you, old man?" the demon spat.

The little old man, raised his staff, smacking it on the cement ground, "Someone who's not going to let you pass any further!" he yelled angrily.

"Really?" Omicron said in mocked amusement, "And just how do you plan to stop me before I crush the bones out of your body?"

He reached for the little old man, picking him up with one gnarled hand, "I'm going to squeeze your guts out," he told him, "And then I'm going to paint the town with your entrails."

"Good luck with that," the old man spat, suddenly growing. The demon's hand stretched, then shattered as Makarov grew to his giant attacking size.

Omicron growled. The two were the same height now.

They charged, destroying several buildings all at once. Makarov sighed inwardly. He'd be getting a hefty bill later that month. So much for the 3 year run of not leveling cities.

* * *

The Fairy Tail mages were in the throws of battle, destroying demon after demon as they met the demon army. Mira and Elfman had both transformed. Bisca and Alzack sniped demons as they got closer. The Thunder Legion were assaulting every demon they came across – a formidable group, well worth their reputation. Ahead of them, the Dragon Slayers attacked with everything they had, each entering Dragon Force.

Natsu used his newly acquired claws, courtesy of the Dragon Force, to slash opponents as viciously as he could. His anger was getting the better of him, he knew. But so far, he'd managed to keep his resolve and remain calm enough to maintain control of himself.

"Something's not right!" Laxus yelled out, "These are all low-level demons!"

"I agree!" Mira shouted, kicking several demons in the face as she spun rapidly.

Wendy released a Sky Dragon Roar, "There's so many!"

"We're holding the line well," Erik yelled, "We just have to keep going!"

Bisca screamed as one of the demons grabbed her by the hair in a surprise attack from behind. Alzack promptly shot it in the head. Romeo fired an attack at a demon just behind Alzack. Alzack hadn't even realized he was about to be attacked from behind. His eyes wide, he waved his thanks to Romeo, then disappeared into the bush.

Natsu slashed another demon in half, his eyes glowing as red as his fire-lit hands. He agreed. Something wasn't right. He just couldn't figure out what it was…yet.

* * *

Lucy and Hisui could hear the booming outside in the town.

"They made it inside the city walls," Hisui said, her eyes widening in alarm.

"Get back!" Lucy screamed, pushing the townspeople further into the cave, "Move away from the walls and stay away from the doors!"

She doubled over in pain.

"Lucy, how pregnant are you again?" Hisui asked.

"Only 6 months," Lucy said, panic in her voice, "It's just stress. Baby Dragneel is still moving on a regular basis."

Evergreen eyed her, "How often are the pains coming, Lucy?"

"It's irregular," Lucy replied, pushing the people as far as they could go into the tunnels.

Evergreen made a mental note of the time of the last pain, praying that they wouldn't be delivering a premature baby in the midst of a battle for their very survival.

Another boom sounded, this one right next to the shelter doors.

The townspeople cried out. Children screamed.

"They're going to find us," Hisui lamented to herself.

Beside her, Lucy turned white, overhearing Hisui's mumble. Kinana covered her face with her hands as another explosion rattled the shelter doors.

"Natsu," Lucy whispered, "Where are you?"


	28. Chapter 28

Andromeda was listening to the most recent report from a demon who had been to Hargeon.

"The Princess was not there. Our forces are chasing the resident mages. We think they're on their way to Magnolia," the smaller demon reported.

"Excellent," Andromeda said, "I suspect we're getting closer to our goal. Remember not to kill the Princess. I want to do it myself."

The demon disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

About a hundred demons were in line in front of him, various in their sizes and appearance. Other lines stood well behind the immediate force, about to be dispatched.

"You will attack the Magic Council," Andromeda was telling them, "Let's wipe out any thought of a retaliation."

"Hi! Hi there!" Gray yelled, stumbling into the room, "Sorry we're late. DAMN! Traffic was stupid heavy. Took forever to get here. Seriously. You need to consider getting an elevator…or maybe an escalator."

"An elevator? Escalator?" Andromeda repeated slowly.

"You know!" Gray said, making gestures with his hands, "Things that make you go up or down long distances! I'm sure there must be some sort of lacrima for that by now!"

"Who the hell are you?" Andromeda asked, looking them up and down.

"They don't smell right, Master," one of the demons held his nose.

Juvia saluted cockily, "Just reporting for duty! You know, go plunder Earthland and shit."

Andromeda leaned forward, studying the new entrants. Their story was completely unbelievable, but he was still confused as to who the hell they were.

"Yeah – we just left the House of Aranthos," Gray was walking straight up to the throne, "Poor bastards. Didn't know what hit them."

Andromeda continued watching, slightly amused at Gray and Juvia's bold approach.

"What do you mean by that?" a demon Juvia was passing hissed.

Gray stood in front of the throne, making direct eye contact with Andromeda, "We fucking killed them. Every last one of them. And now, we're going to kill you."

Andromeda laughed at Gray's direct threat, an ugly, shaking sound. The demons of Hell looked back and forth at each other, wondering who these two new demons thought they were.

Standing up to his full height, at least 4 times taller than Gray, he stared down, "Pathetic!"

He shook a finger at Gray and Juvia. Their disguises melted off their bodies. Juvia would have rejoiced at seeing Gray's actual face for the first time in…forever…but the demon looming over them was bending down, moving to back hand them.

Juvia did a hand spring, getting out of the way.

Gray used an ice barrier, swirling around in a circle, effectively taking out a dozen demons. He bolted backward and joined Juvia.

"Who are you?" Andromeda said again.

"We're the bastards sent to banish you from hell!" Erza yelled, requipping into her Purgatory armour.

Levy, Jellal, and Gajeel charged, instantly beginning the slaughter on the confused demons.

"KILL THEM!" Andromeda roared.

He stomped back to his throne, his annoyance evident on his throne as he sat back down to watch.

The mages attacked with renewed vigor. Pure adrenaline pumped through their veins as they ransacked the demon army. Jellal carried two swords, swinging with both arms as he skillfully manoeuvred through the demon crowd. Even sick and without magic power, he was distinctly powerful. Levy scripted BOULDER over and over, crushing demons as they charged her. Erza swung her spiked mace in a circular pattern, batting demons around the room like they were toy dolls. Juvia threw wave after wave of hot steam. Gray's arm lit up, finally free of its demon disguise. And he let loose. It felt good to finally free the demon slayer magic. Gajeel was just plain having fun. He formed iron mallets out of both hands, whacking demons left and right as they charged him. It became a game to see how high he could make their bodies fly, distance being the second determinant.

"ICE DEVIL'S RAGE!" Gray roared, instantly dissolving the demons within a 100 square feet of him.

"ENOUGH!" Andromeda thundered, slamming his massive arms against the throne. The entire room shook, bringing everything to a standstill. He lifted his hand, narrowing a space between his forefinger and thumb. Instantly, the Fairy Tail Mages felt as though a gigantic fist had ahold of their bodies, squeezing the limited oxygen out of their lungs. He turned his hand, using his forefinger in a come-hither fashion. The mages' bodies were pulled until they were all lined up in front of him, their bodies still inside the invisible vice grips.

"Andromeda, we presume?" Gajeel said snarkily, spitting at the giant demon's feet.

Andromeda laughed, a low, amused chuckle, "Yes. I am Andromeda. I am called by many names: Satan, Lucifer, Beezlebub, Ruler of Hell to name a few. Soon to be Ruler of the Celestial Kingdom and Earthland," he paused, looking the mages over from face to face, "Tell me…what would make a group of lowly, pathetic humans come all the way here? You must know you stand no chance against me."

None of the group moved.

"I'm going to enjoy torturing you," Andromeda cackled.

* * *

Above the room, while the other mages were attacking the demons, Arcadios and Cana had been edging around the room on another narrow ledge. The battle was intense. Cana tried to concentrate on what she was doing and not watch her friends before. A swell of pride shot through her as she watched them battle. They were amazing. Despite all they'd been through, they were giving their all in a battle they had very little chance of winning. She was part of this group. She was a Fairy Tail Mage. And she was _not_ Fairy Tail's drunkard…not anymore.

Arcadios moved behind Cana, noticing the renewed vigor in her movements. He had spent weeks or months with her now (time was standing still, as far as he was concerned). They had instantly bonded since the others on the team were already paired off in relationships. He smiled at her back as he realized that the impossible had happened…he was falling in love with her. Right from the moment he'd seen her again in the room Hisui had explained their mission to them initially. Her sassy attitude. Her ability to fight. All these years, he had been alone. At one time, he thought he loved the Princess Hisui…but that was an impossible relationship. He had settled for being her guardian instead. He had resolved himself to being alone. And yet now, the most amazing woman in the world was right here in front of him. Could she ever return his feelings?

He had been watching Cana struggle for days now…weeks…he didn't even know the time table anymore. She struggled with her self-confidence. She struggled with her place in the ranks of the others. She struggled with her own guilt over being afraid. She didn't see how strong she was. But something had just shifted.

Below them, Andromeda had had the mages shackled, facing the wall with their arms above their heads. Demons with whips stood behind the human mages. The demons stripped the mages down to their pants, not having to do anything at all with Gray, who was already shirtless, or Gajeel, who had taken his off a long time ago to combat the heat. Jellal's festering wound pleased them as they licked the pus off his body. They slithered their warty hands all over the girl's busts as they stripped them, nipping and biting. The girls screamed, making their men struggle with rage. Suddenly, it wasn't fun and games anymore. The mocking they'd done earlier would come full circle. Cana and Arcadios had to hurry.

Andromeda let out an evil, bone-chilling laugh, "You will have your opportunities to have their bodies for play later, my minions. You can rape them, torture them…whatever you want. As long as they die slowly and become Hell's permanent residents. But right now, I want to hear them scream," he turned to the torturers, "They wanted to come to Hell so bad, so let's show them what Hell is capable of."

The torturer demons raised their whips, ready for Andromeda's order.

"Do it," he hissed.

Cana and Arcadios were directly above the mages plastered to the wall, hidden only by the shadows the dark cavern provided. They began climbing down. Slowly.

"I'll go for our friends," Arcadios suggested, "You get the card ready. Cana…we'll only have one shot at this."

She nodded, staring below as the demons released their whips, cracking into the mages' backs. She forced herself to watch, knowing she should be down there with them. They screamed…all of them…as the whips dug inside their backs, pulling out chunks of flesh and spewing blood over the cavern floor. Some of the demons got to their knees immediately, lapping up the blood. The demons crowded, blood-lust clouding their eyes. They reached for the humans, recoiling as the torturers shoved them back.

"WILL YOU TALK YET?" Andromeda thunderously roared, "HOW DID YOU GET HERE? WHO SENT YOU AND WHERE IS PRINCESS HISUI?"

The mages stood firm, refusing to let out a single tear or groan.

"Again!" Andromeda ordered.

The torturer demons re-raised their whips. Cana and Arcadios got into position to make their move.

They dropped down, Cana landing on Andromeda's back. Arcadios landed by the prisoners, two swords hacking at their chains while kicking off the demons surrounding them. He aimed for Gajeel first. As soon as Gajeel was free, he helped unshackle the rest of them.

Andromedra let out a feral roar, trying to shake Cana off. She stabbed him with a sword she'd grabbed from Arcadios before his descent, knowing it wouldn't do much other than shock him.

"GET OFF MY BACK!" Andromedra roared, shaking and twisting. Cana fought to stay on, grabbing onto the gnarled horns on his head and locking her legs around his neck.

Now free, Gray, Juvia, Gajeel, Levy, Jellal, Erza and Arcadios went to work slaying the remaining demons.

"FLEA!" Andromeda screeched, growing spikes out of his back, "YOU'RE NOTHING MORE THAN AN ANNOYING, INSIGNIFICANT FLEA!"

Cana maneuvered around the growing spikes, holding on for dear life as he tried to reach her with his long, stalky arms. She took the card out, safely held within her bosom up until now, and began the enchantment to trap him.

Andromeda grew an enormous spike out of his neck. Cana's eyes grew wide as it impaled her through her stomach. The others' mouth gaped open as they watched the trickle of blood come out of her mouth.

"I'm sorry," She whispered. And then she went still, still holding the card in her hand as she collapsed against his neck.

"NOOOO!" Arcadios screamed, directly attacking Andromeda.

Andromeda batted at him, throwing him against the wall, where he fell to the ground, groaning in pain.

Gray and Erza attacked together, Erza going for his head, Gray for his torso. Andromeda unleashed a black energy bomb, slamming them both away.

Gajeel, Jellal, Levy and Juvia attacked all at once. Andromeda sent out a pulse, cancelling out their magic and smashing them all into the ground.

Andromeda's eyes were blood shot and bulging from his eyes as he faced the mages lying on the ground.

"I've had enough of you," he said, his voice calmed, "Time to die."

The demons scattered back to the far walls, presumably out of reach of the attack Andromeda was about to unleash. He raised his arms together.

Suddenly, a flash of blinding light illuminated the cave. Demons hissed and groaned, then melted from the purity of the light.

Andromeda lowered his attack, wondering what the hell the intrusion was this time.

The light dissipated and Andromeda found himself face to face with the Celestial King and Queen.

"Oh this is rich," Andromeda cackled, "Never thought that _you'd_ come to _me_."

"First things first," The Celestial King said, snapping his fingers. Instantly, Gray, Erza, Gajeel, Jellal, Levy, Arcadios and Juvia disappeared with a blaze of light.

"Not cool!" Andromeda pouted, "You took my minion's play things away."

"Enough!" the Celestial King roared, "In case you haven't noticed, my very presence here has destroyed all your demons. I'm here to give you one last chance to stop this."

"You know I can't do that," Andromeda said dramatically as he turned to go sit in his throne.

The Celestial King and Atria saw Cana's impaled body, still dangling from his neck.

"You know it should have been me, Brother. I should have been the one on the throne," Andromeda turned, shaking his finger, "But you always had to have your way, didn't you? And now my heirs are dying. Alpheratz. Omicron. Nembus. There's only one way to rectify this," his eyes gleamed, "I'll just have to find a new heir."

* * *

Makarov and Omicron were essentially steam-rolling Magnolia as they tossed each other over and over into the ground. Minor demons scattered through the city, looking under broken walls for an entrance to wherever the people were hiding.

"Tell me, Old Man!" Omicron hissed as he kicked up with his feet, sending Makarov flying, "Why do you Earthland Scum insist on putting up such resistance? Wouldn't it be better to just accept your fates, hand over the Princess, and die with dignity?"

"What do you care of dignity?" Makarov roared, using a wall from a fallen building to smash it down on Omicron's head, "That's the problem with you demons…you don't care. You don't know the meaning of loving families and comradery and living with a purpose."

"I need no purpose of my own!" Omicron grabbed the top of the town hall, chucking it at Makarov, "All I need is the Master's orders. That is all."

They charged each other, locking in to a vicious battle of locked fists. They were equally strong and equally determined. They'd been fighting for well over an hour, neither of them backing down.

"You've made a mistake, Old Man," Omicron hissed, his hands lighting up. The orb around his head grew exponentially larger, "In assuming that my power is strictly brute strength."

Makarov laughed out loud, "You've made a mistake too…assuming this old man doesn't have any other tricks up his sleeve!"

Makarov could see the demon minions getting closer to Fairy Tail. His strongest fighters were still out defending the line by the forest. They likely had no idea the line had been broken on the other side of the city. It would be up to him to protect the villagers hiding underneath the guild.

He wasted no time, realizing Omicron was powering up.

"Game over, Demon," Makarov laughed, making Omicron cringe for a moment.

Omicron tried to release his attack directly into Master Makarov's face. But he was too late. Makarov issued his last order before the blow came.

 _I invoke Fairy Law._


	29. Chapter 29

"Master Bob?" Toby asked, watching the demons from aboard the Christina, "How come the demons aren't following us anymore?"

Master Bob rushed to the side of the Christina, looking over.

"SHIT!" he exclaimed, then turned red, bringing both hands up to cover his mouth, "Sorry for my poo-poo mouth."

"It seems the demons have caught onto our plan!" Ren said, spotting Nembus through his looking glass.

"They're headed directly for Magnolia!" Hibiki confirmed.

Lyon growled, "Then what do you say we pursue _them_ for awhile."

The other nodded, shifting courses of the Christina once more.

* * *

Lucy, Hisui and Kinana stood at the front of the cave in front of the people of Magnolia, facing the gates.

Lucy fumbled for her keys, holding them tight and praying she wouldn't have to use them. Another pain wracked her body and she fell to her knees, waving Kinana and Hisui away as she composed herself. A moment later, she got up, facing the gates once more. They could hear commotion on the other side. Someone was trying to get in. And from the constant thudding and hacking noises, it wasn't a friendly someone.

Evergreen passed off her children to a villager, joining them. They were the only mages in the tunnels. The rest of Fairy Tail was _out there._

Lucy, Kinana and Evergreen readied their attacks as the gates began to open. The bright day light burned their eyes at first. They could hear the villagers screeching and heading as far back in the cave as they could behind them. Their focus remained glued to the front.

Hisui glanced back and forth, her eyes wide with panic.

 _Remember who you are._

Atria's voice echoed in Hisui's head. She took a deep breath.

 _You are the Celestial Princess_.

 _In order to remember your power, you need to remember your early life._

Hisui closed her eyes, images flashing through her head. The Celestial King bouncing her on his knee. The Queen helping Hisui put on some of her jewelry. Practising magic out in the garden with Loki. Her magic.

 _Protect the people, Hisui. No matter what happens, know that your father and I are very proud of what you've become. Don't deny who you are. Embrace it and the power to save the people will flow through you._

The doors swung open. Hoards of demons snarled and spat at the entrance.

"We've found them!" one of them hissed, "Quick – go tell the master!"

"Priiiincess," another snickered, "Someone wants to have a word with you!"

Hisui's eyes were still closed, memories flashing through her brain. Beside her, Lucy, Evergreen and Kinana put their hands out, ready to defend the people. The Celestial spirits appeared behind the ladies before Lucy could call any of them. There was no reunion. Everyone stared straight ahead at the demons who had them trapped. Lucy star-dressed in Leo form without saying a word, her pregnant belly protruding.

 _Embrace who you are and the power to save the people will flow through you._

The stand off continued as demons bickered over who got to have what out of the prisoners. A few demons scampered off to let the higher-up demons know they'd found the cave they'd been looking for…and the Princess was among them.

 _Thump…thump…thump…thump…_

Everyone could hear it. Lucy looked around, eyes resting on Hisui as she noted her demeanor change.

"Your heartbeat," Kinana whispered, "Hisui."

"She's remembering who she is," Lucy said in awe.

 _Thump…thump…thump…thump…_

" _You have to be careful with your powers, Hisui. Thunder and lightning are very powerful, especially when used together. The storm you just created made floods on the Earthland."_

" _I'm sorry, Papa…I'll do better."_

" _That's my girl."_

"Kill them," the demon at the front of the line said, "Spare the Princess. Everyone else dies."

The demons attacked. The Zodiac spirits darted in front of Lucy, protecting her from the barrage of demon-flung energy.

Kinana flung attacks of her own, shooting off miasma. Evergreen used Stone Eyes, smashing demons to bits as they became hardened.

"We're sitting ducks in here!" Loke yelled, "Get out of the cave! Push them out of the cave! People of Magnolia – when we give the signal, RUN! Run for the forest!"

Hisui stood still, magic coursing through her as she remembered who she was.

" _Did I really make that wind storm, Momma? I'm sorry!"_

Mages were attacking all around her, slowly but surely gaining ground as they pushed the demons back.

Lucy was using Loke's Regulus power, releasing attack after attack, ignoring the pain ripping through her belly.

A powerful blast projected through the cave entrance, obliterating every demon in its path. The mages stopped fighting momentarily, glancing back to the source.

Hisui's green hair was now piled up on her head. She wore a Celestial white dress, similar to her mother's. She carried a silver lasso. Lightning still flowed through her body as she stared the demons down.

"Get the townspeople out of here," she said in a monotonous tone. Her eyes glowed as green as her hair. She exited the cave. Kinana, Evergreen, and Lucy flanked her sides as they cleared the way for the Zodiacs to evacuate the villagers. Everything around them was rubble. Lucy sighed heavily, realizing the guild hall had been reduced to rubble…again.

Sagittarius, Aries and Cancer began herding people out of the cave, pushing them toward the trees on the other side of Fairy Tail. Demons still attacked, some of them capturing villagers as they ran. Loke broke a hole through the retaining wall and began helping villagers through it. Hisui covered their escape, shooting off lightning bolt after lighting bolt.

The last of the villagers were exiting the walls when they saw him. He was large and muscular. Taking deep breaths, Lucy, Hisui, Kinana and Evergreen got ready for the next imminent attack.

* * *

Natsu looked back toward Magnolia in confusion as a gigantic explosion rocked the entire city, the reverberations pulsing out well past the defensive zone they'd set up in the forest.

"That looked like Fairy Law!" Bixslow yelled.

"SHIT!" Mira exclaimed, "Natsu, they broke the perimeter! We've been defending this side – there must have been a second army that breached the other side!"

"Gramps!" Laxus yelled, breaking away for Magnolia.

Natsu didn't wait for orders. He bolted toward Magnolia at a speed he didn't even know he could manage, surpassing Laxus easily. He would have to congratulate himself later.

"LUCY!" he yelled.

The others followed him. There was no sense in continuing the battle here if the demons had managed to breach Magnolia already.

"Go straight to the tunnels!" Laxus ordered, "Mirajane and I have your back. Thunder Legion! Stay at the breached wall and prevent any more demons from entering Magnolia. Dragon Slayers! Destroy every demon you come across inside the walls!"

Natsu didn't look back to see if Laxus and Mirajane were still at his side. He was running for his Lucy. His blood was boiling again, and this time, he didn't know if he could control it. END's blood. It begged for release. It begged him to allow it to give him the extra strength he might need to save Lucy. He was trying to ignore it, but as he rounded the corner to Fairy Tail's entrance, he knew that might be an impossibility.

Magnolia lay in rubble.

He didn't stop running, heading straight for Fairy Tail. By the path of destruction, he suspected the demon forces were already there.

* * *

Laxus and Mira were _not_ following Natsu anymore. Something else had caught their attention.

Makarov lay face down in the dirt.

"MASTER!" Mira cried, running to his side.

"Gramps!" Laxus echoed.

"Omicron," Makarov breathed, his voice raspy, "Fairy Law didn't vanquish him. He's that powerful."

"Gramps, stay still," Laxus coaxed, bringing the old man's head up onto his lap, "You're going to be okay."

"No, my boy," Makarov coughed, "Not this time."

Mira's eyes instantly filled up with tears as she realized what he'd just said.

He coughed again, Laxus and Mira exchanging looks.

"WENDY!" Laxus screamed, "WENDY! WE NEED YOU! PLEASE HURRY! PORLYUSICA!"

Makarov grabbed his hand, shaking his head to stop calling the Fairy Tail medics.

The battlefield was booming again. The demons who hadn't been vanquished by Fairy Law stormed Magnolia and the Dragon Slayers were busy keeping them at bay.

Wendy could hear the panicked screams of Mira and Laxus. She made their way to them, leaping over rubble as she went, immediately pushing Laxus out of the way and pouring her healing power into Makarov's body.

He grabbed her hand, lightly pushing it away.

"No, child," he rasped, "Save your magic. There will be others who are injured."

"NO!" Wendy cried.

He smiled, reaching for her, Laxus, and Mira's hands, joining them together.

"You are Master now," he said quietly to Laxus. Blood poured out of his ears, "Take care of my children, Laxus. I am so proud of you."

He turned to Mirajane, "Be by his side, Mira. Kick his ass when he needs it. And don't cry. I've been trying to retire for decades."

She giggled, but her tears didn't stop.

"Wendy," Makarov ran a hand over her cheek, "You're young, but you are so powerful now. Your time will come. Take care of the other Dragon Slayers. Don't let them give up. Not ever."

"Master!" Wendy's tears poured down her cheeks as she threw herself over his chest as he gave the death sigh and stopped moving. Wendy howled out a cry of anguish. Laxus and Mira joined her, the sorrowful cry rocking what was left of Magnolia.

* * *

Back in Hell, the brothers faced off, matching each other blow for blow. Hell's walls shook violently, giving way in places and collapsing to the ground. Atria and the Celestial King were tag-teaming the lone Andromeda.

"Give up!" The Celestial King yelled, "This doesn't have to continue. We can still call off this war."

"Yes, we can!" Andromeda agreed, "You can surrender to me and agree to be my subordinate in the New Kingdom!"

"That will never happen!" the King roared, "I can't let you hurt the people of Earthland. You'll destroy them!"

"Why do you love those… _guppies_ so much anyway?" Andromeda yelled back, smashing a part of Hell's walls to collapse on the King.

"They're good people," The King told him, rolling away from another attack, "They understand love and what it means to reap what you sow. They work hard. And they appreciate what is done for them."

"Lesser life-forms!" Andromeda bellowed, throwing spikes at the Celestial King, and then at Atria. She dodged, firing off a light attack.

"They're _not_ lesser!" Atria yelled back.

Atria watched Cana, still flipping like a rag doll on Andromeda's back.

Andromeda swore as the Celestial King landed a punch in his gut. He looked up at his brother with rage in his eyes.

"We're at a stalemate, brother," The King said, "I don't want to kill you. This is your last chance. You know I'm stronger. You know you'll fall. Submit to me."

Andromeda sneered, whacking the King's fist from where it still rested in his stomach, "Fool! You think you're stronger than me, but I can still beat you in other ways. I will have the throne. You watch!"

Andromeda disappeared in a flash of black smoke.

"He's going after Hisui!" Atria cried.

The Celestial King grabbed her arm and they disappeared too.


	30. Chapter 30

Gray woke up slowly, realizing the pain his entire body was in. He shifted, trying to sit up and get his bearings. Oxygen. Fresh oxygen. His lungs burned as he breathed it in.

"Juves!" he exclaimed as his wits returned to him, "We're not in Hell anymore!"

One by one the others sat up around them. The Celestial King had been gracious enough to re-clothe the ladies on their top areas. Their backs stung from the whipping they'd received.

Erza and Jellal embraced. Levy took a deep breath of fresh clean air. Gajeel stretched his aching muscles. Arcadios stayed on the ground, unmoving. Sobs could be heard from his body.

 _Cana._

"We failed," Gray said solemnly.

"The King is still down there," Juvia pointed out, "There's still hope."

"Not for Cana," Arcadios said forlornly.

They stood around for a moment, remembering her brave act of jumping on the demon's back…the look on her face when the spike protruded into her stomach.

"Where are we?" Levy asked, looking around.

The others followed suit.

"We're outside Magnolia," Gajeel said, "I can smell the other Dragon Slayers."

A BOOM resounded across the forest.

"Then I guess we'd better see if our friends need help!" Jellal said, batting Erza's hand away as she attempted to look at his wound.

* * *

Lucy, Hisui, Kinana, and Evergeen faced the new threat. He was a large and muscular demon. He towered over the women. Lucy's Zodiac spirits filed around her, having successfully evacuated Magnolia to the forest.

"Stupid humans," Omicron muttered, "You're all pissing me off."

Lucy keeled over, breathing through another vicious pain.

"Lucy, you need to go join the villagers!" Kinana ordered, "You're in no condition to fight."

"That's the third one this hour," Evergreen said, "I'm worried you're going into premature labour."

"I sure as hell hope not!" Lucy yelled, "Because it's going to need to wait! First, we're gonna kick this guy's ass!"

She released a Regulus attack, landing it directly on Omicron's torso.

He laughed. He outright laughed.

The mages froze momentarily before jumping to action again. They worked together.

Hisui cracked her lasso, securely grabbing Omicron's wrist. Lucy released rapid Regulus attacks. Kinana shot purple lightning from her hands. Evergreen used her Fairy bomb. All of the Zodiacs joined in, releasing everything they had.

Omicron roared, taking the barrage of attacks.

"He's weakening!" Loke yelled, "Keep it up!"

Hisui and Lucy exchanged glances, joining hands without a word. The other mages, seeing their intent, backed away from Omicron, continuing to fire attacks.

Omicron hissed at them, "You can't beat me! Your own Master couldn't beat me!"

"What do you mean by that?" Evergreen yelled back.

"I killed him! Your Master is dead! If I could take him out without blinking an eye, you're dead…all of you."

The mages were quiet for a moment, tears gathering in their eyes.

"YOU LIE!" Kinana screamed, rushing at him.

This time Omicron was ready. He fired an attack at her close-range, sending her flying backwards. Aries caught her, gently placing her on the ground.

Evergreen used Fairy Bomb again, barraging Omicron with attacks.

"You're pathetic," Omicron stated. The orb above his head got larger, "Let's see how you like _this_."

The orb fired, hitting Evergreen. She disappeared.

"Where did she go?" Kinana demanded.

"She's part of my orb now," Omicron laughed, "Think she's lonely? Perhaps you'd like to join her."

He fired again, making the mages dodge. He hit Kinana, her body disappearing.

"We have to destroy the orb!" Sagittarius yelled. Another strike from Omicron was sent out. Sagittarius disappeared.

He was laughing maniacally as he shot mage after mage. They disappeared.

"Hisui!" Lucy hollered, throwing a Regulus attack, "We need to end this!"

"Agreed!" Hisui yelled back, "Think we can do it?"

Lucy nodded, "Let's do it."

"MAGIC POWER UNISON RAID!" they both cried out.

Hisui cracked her whip again, sending out a lightning bolt. Lucy added her Regulus power to it. Omicron's face lit up in fear as it traveled to his body, instantly electrocuting him.

He fell over, crumpling to the ground.

Both girls were breathing heavily. The mages and Zodiacs all stared at the body. Scorpio walked over to the orb, now the size of a child's ball, and crushed it with his foot. Everyone who had disappeared were instantly on the ground, breathing heavily.

"He's dead," Loke confirmed.

Lucy keeled over, grabbing her stomach.

"It hurts!" she cried, "Please Baby Dragneel…not yet. You're not ready!"

"Lucy, you _must_ sit out!" Hisui insisted.

"I'll take her to the forest," Kinana offered.

"No! I need to find Natsu!" Lucy pleaded.

Loke embraced Lucy, "Go," he said, "We'll find Natsu."

Another pain shot through her body, "Okay," she whispered, tears gathering, "Loke…is it true? What he said about Master?"

Loke nodded once. Instantly, Lucy, Evergreen and Kinana burst into tears.

Kinana supported Lucy as they started to walk away from the battle ground, the others flanking her.

"Well, what do you know," a new voice cackled, eyeing the Celestial mage. He glanced to the Princess, "This is my lucky day. A Princess _and_ an heir."

They turned to the new voice. He was ugly. He was large.

"Uncle," Hisui whispered under her breath, "Kinana, you take Lucy and you run! Don't look back."

"What's that I smell?" Andromeda sniffed the air, "If I didn't know better, I'd say that's END's baby. I only smelled him once, but yes…I'm _sure_ that's the smell."

"END is gone," Lucy hissed.

"That's true," the demon circled the girls. Loke and the other Zodiacs surrounded Lucy, "But he hasn't told you, has he?"

"Told me what?" Lucy asked, venom in her voice.

"A part of END will always reside in Natsu Dragneel," Andromeda said in a low voice, "It boils in his blood even now. I can smell it from here."

"It's not true!" Lucy yelled, "You're a liar!"

"That's true too," Andromeda admitted, "Well, most of the time. I'm not lying about this. That baby," he pointed to her stomach, "Is a mixture of demon, Dragon Slayer, Celestial mage, and Celestial spirit."

"No!" Lucy screamed.

"YES!" he roared emphatically, "So _THAT BABY_ is perfect to be my heir!"

He jumped towards her, knocking Zodiac spirits out of the way as they tried to block.

"RUN LUCY!" Hisui screamed.

Lucy spun on her heel, breaking out into a run.

Andromeda was fast, yanking Lucy up by her wrist. As she dangled, she caught sight of Cana's body, still held to his neck by the spike.

She was about to scream when Cana opened one eye, pressing her finger to her lips in a SHH motion.

Lucy's eyes were wild as she looked for an outlet to escape.

* * *

Natsu leapt over boulders and rubble. He was almost to the tunnels.

"DRAGON SLAYER! Or should I say, _END_."

He turned slowly, looking over the new potential opponent.

"I'm Nembus," the fat demon announced. His cronies followed him, still high from the blood bath they'd just had as they came into Magnolia.

"I don't have time to deal with you," Natsu said, turning to run again, "Can we fight later?"

Nembus shot an energy ball in front of him, "NOPE! You're not going anywhere."

Natsu sighed, turning to the dark demon. END's energy was flowing through his blood. He couldn't stop it anymore. He felt the strength surge. His eyes started to glow red.

"Ah! So it's true. A part of END still resides in you. How _delightful!"_ Nembus cackled.

"I _said_ I don't have time to deal with you!" Natsu hissed, "So fuck off!"

Nembus laughed, his demons spanning out to surround Natsu, "I don't think so. You see, I think you know where the Princess is."

"So what if I do?"

"Will you help me?" Nembus asked sweetly. The circle closed in on Natsu, "Does the demon part of you still wish for power? You can have it, you know. If we find the Princess and kill her, you can be the new ruler of Hell. Andromeda will kill the Celestial King. We'll kill Andromeda together. Instant power. It was always your destiny."

Natsu cringed, "I have no interest in ruling Hell. Now get out of my way."

"Hmm," Nembus shook his finger, "Don't be hasty, END."

Natsu called upon END's energy, emitting a powerful pulse, knocking the surrounding demons off their feet. With the exception of Nembus, "I _told_ you! I'm not interested. NOW GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

He dragon roared at Nembus, striking him in the leg. Nembus stumbled but did not fall.

"Insolent fool!" he yelled, "Fine! Have it your way!"

He started to power up. Suddenly, Natsu felt a shift in the air around him. He looked around, suddenly joined by Gray, Gajeel, Levy, Juvia, Arcadios, and Jellal.

"Hey Fire Dick!" Gray greeted, exchanging a fist bump with Natsu.

"You smell like Hell, Ice Breath! Actually, you totally look like hell too. Where have you been?"

"NOT FUNNY, Natsu!" Jellal yelled, joining his other side, also exchanging a quick fist bump.

"Hey guys, I gotta go find Lucy. Can you handle this asshole for me?" Natsu asked.

"Hell ya," Gajeel grinned, taking his turn with Natsu, "Leave it to us – go get Bunny Girl."

Natsu didn't waste any time, taking off down the path.

"I'm going too!" Gray announced, darting after him. Juvia followed Gray while Levy got ready to fight with Gajeel, Erza, Arcadios and Jellal.

They turned back to Nembus, grinning as the Dragon Slayers joined them, exchanging short 'welcome back – you stink' small talk. Then the Thunder Legion caught up to them. Then Bisca and Alzack. Then Mirajane and Elfman. Finally, the Christina hovered overhead and Nembus realized he had the fight of his life on his hands.

Nembus gulped audibly, then composed himself. Now he and his demons were surrounded.

"Okay then, assholes…bring it on."


	31. Chapter 31

Lucy was dangling from Andromeda's arm. She cringed at his foul odour.

"You know, Princess Hisui," Andromeda quipped, licking Lucy up her arm. Lucy let out a squeal of disgust, "We can stop this right now. No more have to die. Just agree to be my mate. We will rule together, raising END's child as our own. He will be the first of many."

Hisui gagged, "That's gross…on so many levels."

The Celestial King and Queen appeared, magic ready, "It's over, Andromeda."

"It's NOT over! Ah! I see END has arrived. Let's see if y'all can keep up with me," Andromeda bellowed, throwing Lucy's body up in the air as he threw his arms up to gather an attack.

She screamed, falling from 50 feet up. She covered her stomach and prayed. Andromeda fired off his attack at the Celestial Zodiacs, catching her on the way down. He began to juggle, throwing Lucy in the way of their attacks, then firing off attacks at the surrounding mages in between.

"Fight back!" The Celestial King ordered, "but be careful not to hit Lucy!"

Natsu and Gray skidded to a halt.

"LUCY!" Natsu yelled. He released a Fire Dragon's Roar. It whizzed past Andromeda's ear. The other mages engaged in battle with the minion demons.

Andromedra threw Lucy up in the air again as he turned his gaze toward Hisui. Catching Lucy again, he stalked over toward his prize Princess.

Atria threw her body in front of Hisui, "You can't have her, Andromeda."

"Stupid woman!" he bellowed, knocking her aside, "Did I ask your permission?"

He grabbed Hisui in the other hand, squeezing. Her face turned purple. She tried to gather her magic, but passed out from no air instead.

The King roared with rage, unable to hit Andromeda directly lest he hurt Hisui or Lucy.

"What's the matter, Brother?" Andromeda quipped, "Demon got your tongue? Or perhaps your daughter?"

He threw Lucy into the air again. The Celestial King, Queen, and the Zodiacs took that moment to attack all at once. Andromeda got off an attack of his own, but the combined efforts of everyone knocked him off balance. He missed Lucy as she came back down.

Natsu flew through the air, catching her mid-fall, safely landing in a wool net Aries quickly conjured up.

"Natsu!" she breathed with relief.

He peppered her face in kisses, "I missed you."

"I missed you too," she cried. Another pain wracked her body.

"Luce?"

Andromeda fired off his attack at his brother, exploding what was left of the guild hall as the King ducked and it went over his shoulder.

"I'm fine!" Lucy said to her husband, wiping some blood off the corner of her mouth. She contracted again, sending Lucy to her knees, "Just finish this bastard! He wants our baby, Natsu! Don't let him take our baby!"

The fear in her eyes was enough to send Natsu over the edge. His body shook.

Hisui was still passed out in Andromeda's hand. He squeezed tighter, determined to finish her.

"HISUI!" Atria yelled, "You have to wake up!"

The King attempted to approach his brother from behind, eyeing the limp body of Cana Alberona. She lifted her head, winking to him. He understood, knowing he could not attack from that angle without hurting her. Another failed idea.

Hisui stirred, sucking the oxygen she'd been deprived of in. She drew her energy together, preparing to attack. Turning rapidly, she fired a lightning bolt in his mouth.

Andromeda screamed in pain, dropping Hisui. She hit the ground, backing up beside Gray.

"You okay?" he asked, never taking his eyes off of Andromeda, who howled in rage.

"I'm good," she replied. She closed her eyes, drawing storm clouds overhead. The clouds shot lightning between them as she intensified them.

Natsu saw his chance to release a Dragon Slash attack, drawing blood on the massive demon's arm.

Andromeda roared again, but this time it was from anger at losing both his hostages.

He reached for Hisui again, barely reacting to the lightning bolt that tore down from her clouds.

Natsu turned to Hisui, "You need to get Lucy out of here," he said in a very low voice. Hisui's eyes widened in fear, noting the dangerous edge to them, "Get her out of here. Take Kinana and Evergreen with you."

Hisui nodded slowly, "Natsu?"

"Just do it!" he commanded, "Loke, take the Zodiacs spirits and protect Lucy with everything you've got."

"But Natsu!"

"Please Loke."

The look in Natsu's eyes as he turned and glared at Loke said it all. Loke motioned to the others. They flanked the girls.

The lesser demons were gone now. Lucy, Kinana, and Hisui hurried to the wall with their Zodiac guard, disappearing through the new hole.

The Queen whispered to her husband, who nodded. She too disappeared off the field.

The only people left on the field were the Celestial King, Gray, Natsu, and Andromeda.

"Thousands of people have died because of you," Natsu said in a low, tremorous voice.

"You threatened the lives of my daughter and Lucy," the Celestial King said, stepping closer, "Plus, you leveled Magnolia and Crocus," the King added, "There can be no retribution for you."

"You killed Cana," Gray growled. Natsu cringed at this news.

Andromeda laughed heartily, "That's right, I did. You think that's going to stop me from killing you now? I'll kill you all and then I'll go find my Princess and my new baby."

He lowered into attack stance, now free of obstacles, "Time to finish this."

* * *

"SUPERNOVA!" Nembus yelled, rolling across the former City of Magnolia. The areas he'd rolled on burst into flame.

Gajeel yanked Levy out of the way in the nick of time.

"This guy is nuts!" Laxus exclaimed, surveying the damage he'd done in a short time.

Mirajane was in full demon mode, crashing into his body repeatedly. Elfman fought him hand to hand whenever he pulled up from the balled attack as the other mages pummeled him with their magic.

"That's right," Jellal yelled, using METEOR over and over again, "I've got my magic back, you asshole!"

Arcadios swung dual swords, slicing at Nembus's body, trying to break the balled attack he was using. He was moving fast, breaking everything he rolled over into dust.

The Christina shot attacks from above.

Gajeel used iron hammers, smashing at Nembus as he passed by.

Levy scripted BOULDER, crashing it down around Nembus's path.

"What do we do to beat this guy?" Elfman hollered, "He's running circles around us!"

Nembus roared, throwing miasma at the Christina. To their horror, it caught fire, crashing to the ground.

He turned his sights on Mirajane, roaring without hesitation. She dodged, but he let out a second attack immediately after.

Gajeel's eyes narrowed, "Then let's get rid of his running ground! Levy! Make a barrier!"

She scripted barrier, instantly creating a giant pen.

Nembus bounced over the walls, heading directly for Mira. She braced herself, ready to try to stop the rolling boulder of a demon. Elfman stood beside her, ready to take the brunt of the force.

"It's too dangerous!" Bisca yelled, "Mira! Elfman! Get the hell outta there!"

At the last minute, both Mira and Elfman dodged to the side, forcing the demon to roll right past them. Levy had constructed another barrier. This time, he didn't get over the walls.

Gajeel grinned, "Okay! Freed! Reinforce the barrier with runes!"

Freed ran, working quickly around the barrier as Nembus backed up, trying to hop it.

"Okay! He's trapped!" Laxus yelled, "Dragon Slayers – let's do it."

It was an all out attack. Laxus, Wendy, Erik, and Gajeel all unleashed their Dragon Roars, aimed directly at the small barrier they put up. The Thunder Legion, Bisca and Alzack, and Mirajane and Elfman poured their attacks in as well. Erza, Jellal and Levy sat back, watching the attack, suddenly exhausted.

They waited for the dust to clear. Nembus was standing inside the barrier, breathing heavily. He was relatively unscathed.

"No," Erza said in shock, "How can that be? That was all of us."

Nembus let out a feral yell, then turned his attack directly toward Jellal.

" _I'm the weak link_ ," Jellal realized. He'd been denying the agony he was in for days, possibly weeks.

He glanced at Erza, "Forgive me," he said quietly.

"Jellal!" Erza screamed, "What are you doing?"

Jellal ran as fast as he could toward Nembus, gathering as much energy as he could. The demon roared, powering up to hit Jellal at close range. At the last second, Jellal released everything he had, his attack colliding with Nembus's. An enormous explosion sounded, knocking everyone back.

When it was over, Nembus was uncurled from his ball, upside down in the corner of the barrier.

"He's dead," Laxus announced, checking the body, "We did it."

Oddly, no one felt like celebrating.

"Erza," Jellal wavered on his feet, "I'm not feeling so good."

Jellal collapsed in a dead faint, the effects of the infection he'd been carrying finally getting to him. Erza didn't need to call Wendy – she was already running for him.

* * *

Lucy rolled on the leaf bed in the forest, clutching her stomach.

"There's no doubt she's in early labour now," Evergreen said grimly.

"But she's only 6, maybe 6 ½ months," Hisui whispered, "The baby will die."

They looked at each other hopelessly.

Atria entered the small leaf fort, immediately going to Lucy's side. She was covered in sweat, her face etched in pain. Atria grabbed her hand, focusing light into it.

"What's she doing?" Kinana whispered to Hisui.

Hisui shook her head.

"Lucy," Atria said softly, brushing the hair around Lucy's face gently, "I've just poured my light into you. The calming effect should stop your labour."

Hisui, Kinana and Evergreen all breathed out their held breaths.

"It won't last long enough," Atria continued, "I don't think you'll carry to term. But maybe we can keep the baby in there another month or two. Give it a fighting chance."

Lucy nodded, already feeling the calming effect taking over her body.

"Natsu," she whispered, her exhausted body lulling her into sleep.

"He's helping the King finish Andromeda," Atria said quietly, holding Lucy's hand, "Everything's going to be fine."

"He wants my baby," Lucy cried, tears pouring down her face.

"That's not going to happen," Atria promised, "The King will die before that happens."

Lucy nodded, dropping off to sleep. Atria placed a hand on her stomach, sending an extra shot of light directly into it. Baby Dragneel kicked her hand.

"He's strong," Atria assured, "It's going to be okay."

She turned to Hisui, "You were great out there."

"I didn't do anything," Hisui said.

"You did," Atria protested, "You protected the people."

"We lost a few hundred when they made the run from the tunnel to the forest," Kinana said sadly, "It was chaos at that point. There was nothing we could do."

"I know," Atria offered a supportive smile, "But Hisui…you remember, don't you?"

Hisui nodded slightly, "I can control storm systems," she said slowly, "It used to get me into trouble…a lot."

Atria nodded, reaching for her hand. Hisui was hesitant, "This doesn't mean I can forgive you and the King for everything," she stated.

"I know," Atria said sadly, "I was just hoping…"

There was an awkward silence, before Evergreen piped up, "She kicked butt when the demons tried to attack at the tunnel gates. She really did protect the people as best as she could."

Hisui smiled, "Thank you."

Evergreen nodded, checking Lucy's tummy for signs of contractions. All signs were gone now.

"Let's sleep," Kinana suggested, "We're out of danger for now, but that doesn't mean that won't change."

"I'll keep watch," Atria said softly.


	32. Chapter 32

Natsu, Gray, and the Celestial King were still staring down Andromeda. They were at a stalemate. Everything they sent the Demon King's way was repelled and visa versa.

"Gray," Natsu said, "I don't feel good about the people being loose in the forest. I need you to watch over them. They appear to be safe now, but we both know from experience…demon armies don't stop coming."

Gray searched his face, seeing the pain in Natsu's eyes. It was killing him not to be with Lucy right now.

Nodding, Gray took off toward the forest, noting the new waves of demons flitting in the shadows even now. The townspeople and the injured mages would not be safe there. The mages who had just defeated Nembus joined him, including the crew of the Christina and Lamia Scale. Erza was carrying Jellal over her shoulder. Wendy had done all the healing she could for now. It was up to Jellal to fight the infection. Laxus was barking out orders to the villagers to gather into one large group. It would be safer to stay all together.

Satisfied that Gray would take care of his Lucy, Natsu turned back to Andromeda.

"It's killing you, isn't it?" Andromeda tried again with the psychological warfare, "Dear Brother, do you know who you are asking to aide you? This is END."

"I'M NOT END!" Natsu yelled, "END's consciousness is gone. What is it with you stupid demons always trying to call me END anyway? You're all afraid of him, but are so quick to point it out."

"You're the one who's stupid," Andromeda smiled evilly, knowing it would just piss Natsu off, "Even if END's consciousness is gone, his attributes are still inside you. Do you think about it, Natsu? Do you dream about ruling the Heavens and Earthland?"

"SHUT UP!" Natsu yelled, "JUST SHUT UP!"

The Celestial King watched as Cana raised a shaky hand, trying to grasp the card in a position that she could charge it for the incantation. Her body was so weak, she was having trouble gripping the card. Natsu fought not to change his facial expression as he noticed her, relief flowing through his body as he realized she wasn't dead…yet.

"Even if he was END," the King said quickly, trying to buy Cana some time, "Natsu is not capable of losing himself to the urges. His heart is pure. He knows love."

Andromeda shook his head, "I never understood you, Brother. I never understood why you think being good is the answer to everything."

"Because as long as there's good in the world," the Celestial King answered, "There is always hope."

Andromeda powered up, "I'm sick of this shit. Let's finish this, shall we? I have a young girl to kill and a baby to steal."

* * *

"How is it possible there are still demons?" Juvia yelled angrily.

"They'll never stop coming," Levy lamented, "Not until we defeat Andromeda. For every demon we kill, two more will appear."

They were in a large circle. The Fairy Tail mages outlined the circle, facing out to the forest. The townspeople, the ill Jellal, and Lucy were in the centre. Hisui, Kinana and Evergreen joined the outer circle of Fairy Tail Mages.

They were using Warren to communicate so that the demons wouldn't know what they were thinking. Warren opened a channel.

" _We need to get somewhere safe!_ " Gray said.

" _There ARE no safe places!"_ Gajeel protested _, "Plus, we can't move Lucy or Jellal."_

Gray couldn't argue against that. They had no choice but to face the demons head-on and pray they could hold out until Andromeda was defeated.

 _Thump…thump…thump…thump…_

" _This isn't going to be effective!" Hibiki warned, "They have us surrounded. There will be casualties. We'll be slaughtered."_

Gray knew that. The demons were cockily lining up around the circle, sneering as they circled the trapped mages. There were only about 40 mages, spread out thinly as they stood guard of the group of townspeople. It was simply not enough protection. The demons would breach their line in the first attack.

" _I can set up runes with Levy,"_ Freed was saying, " _But it will take time. We don't have that time."_

" _We won't need it,"_ Hisui said finally, " _It is my duty to protect to the people. Mages, stand down. I've got this."_

Thump…thump…thump…thump…

The mages glanced back at the panicked people, searching for Hisui. She was standing near Gray, her eyes glowing as she lifted her arms. A wind started circling the massive group of people, whipping up slowly to gale force. The inside of the circle remained completely devoid of wind. But it was dark. As Hisui concentrated on forcing her wind to beyond tornado strength, she added some lightning and thunder, striking the demons as they tested to see if they could pass through to get inside the barrier.

Thump…thump…thump…thump…

"Awesome," Wendy gasped under her breath.

The tornado grew stronger. The outside forest and the demons attempting to get through the tornado were invisible to the mages and the Town of Magnolia from inside. They couldn't see through at all and had no inclination of just how effective it was. The demons started to get _sucked_ into the tornado.

Outside, trees began to rip from their roots, smashing into approaching demons. Gigantic bolts of lightning picked out individual demons, disintegrating them as the people now stood in awe.

Thump…thump…thump…thump…

Hisui's body glowed as she controlled the mass of magic. The people regarded her in reverence.

"That's the Princess Hisui of Fiore," they whispered.

Atria smiled to herself. The Zodiacs joined her as they watched Hisui push her storm up another level.

" _No,"_ she thought out to the other mages using Warren's magic, " _THAT'S the Princess Hisui…of the Celestial Kingdom."_

* * *

Natsu and the Celestial King were attacking from two sides, both being careful not to hurt Cana anymore than they had to. Andromeda had found renewed strength…somewhere. He skillfully fought them both back, sending them flying over and over.

Cana moved slowly, charging the card at a very slow rate. Her magic was almost depleted from her lack of strength, but it was apparent that Andromeda was too strong. Banishing him to the Andromeda system really was the only way to end the war.

It didn't help that Andromeda was dodging attacks, whipping Cana around. Natsu mentally apologized every time her body jerked. He could see her suppressing her screams. He admired her strength…to hold on this long, impaled on a dirty spike. She was determined not to die until her job was finished.

The card was charged enough, she figured. Glancing at Natsu, she sent him her last silent requests, aware that there was no way he could possibly understand. Natsu was not telepathic.

He stood still, watching her as she smiled softly, then raised the card above her head.

 _Celestial Card, please awaken_

 _Come to my aid_

 _Trap Andromeda and bind his powers forever_

"I HEREBY BANISH YOU TO THE ANDROMEDA SYSTEM!" she yelled with surprising strength.

Cana slammed the card down onto his back, screaming as he writhed to see who dared to interfere. He still couldn't throw her off his back. A large black door-like image appeared in front of his body, pulling him inside a black hole. He screamed, clawing at the air to keep from being sucked in.

Natsu bit his lower lip, then started running without thinking. Flying through the air, he felt the vacuum of the black hole pulling at him. Calling on all of END's strength, he pulled at Cana's body to get her off Andromeda's back. Finally, he managed to remove her from the spike, landing on the other side of the door. He held Cana's head to his chest. The vacuum was impossible to fight, slowly sucking Natsu toward the opening, even with END's strength supporting him. His foot grip was slipping…he was slowly being sucked into the gateway. The Celestial King struck the ground, creating a barrier between Natsu and the door and securing himself, then reached for Natsu's hand. Natsu grabbed it and they held on, their bodies flailing in the wind suction that the black door hole produced.

They both watched as Andromeda was finally sucked inside, screaming bloody murder. The gateway shut, and the card fluttered to the ground.

Natsu and the Celestial King exchanged glances, eyes wide.

It was over.

Promptly, the Celestial King conjured his power, destroying the card. Now Andromeda could find no way to come back.

Natsu was still shielding Cana's body. He brushed the hair away from Cana's face, taking her fully into his arms. Her face was white…pure white. Her eyes were closed, a trickle of blood seeping from her mouth. He kissed her forehead, taking a shaking breath as he worked to push END back down. He held her to his chest, letting out a cry of complete and total anguish, then let the tears fall.

* * *

Thump…thump…thump…thump…

Back in the forest, Hisui felt the shift in magic. They all did.

"Stand back!" she ordered.

In an instant, she had dissipated her tornado. The heartbeat stopped.

They all kept a watch as the outside because visible again. The demons were gone. Around them, the forest had been leveled.

"What just happened?" Juvia said in a low voice, "Where did they go?"

"It's over," Hisui said in wonder.

"IT'S OVER!" Lyon shouted, throwing his arm up in triumph.

Cries of victory erupted. People began cheering. Mages hugged.

Gray glanced over to the ruins of Magnolia below.

"Natsu."

He starting running, Gajeel, Levy, Erza, Arcadios and Levy joining him as they neared the edges of the rubbled Fairy Tail ruins. They came to a stop at the top of the hill, taking in the devastation. Then they saw them.

The Celestial King and Natsu were walking side by side toward the forest. Cana's limp body was cradled in Natsu's arms, his bangs low over his eyes as he visibly wept. Slowly, the other mages of Fairy Tail joined Gray's group at the top of the hill, staring at the somber sight below. They knew what happened then.

Cana Alberona had successfully banished Andromeda.


	33. Chapter 33

Akane Beach was beautiful. The waters shone a turquoise blue. Palm trees waved gently with the breeze. Assorted small sea life could be seen flitting between rocks in the tide pools.

Gildarts Clive sat with his hands cradling his head between his legs as he listened to the story.

"She was so brave," Natsu was saying, "She didn't hesitate."

"She'd been on that spike for days," Gray added, "The strength it must have taken to do that…"

"Even in the depths of Hell, as scared as she was," Arcadios looked down at his hands, "She kept going forward. She knew it was her purpose in life…to exile Andromeda."

Gildarts nodded into his hands, proud tears running down his face. Gildarts had been out of Fiore, not realizing the peril it faced. It was several months before the news had gotten to him. By then, the war was almost over. He just couldn't get there in time to help. Guilt washed over him.

" _I'M RIGHT HERE!"_ Cana yelled, throwing a crutch at them, "You don't have to talk about me like I'm dead or some shit!"

The men laughed. Arcadios sat at the edge of her chair to kiss the top of her head, careful not to bump her battered body. Gildarts watched the interaction, wondering if perhaps his unattainable, wild daughter had finally found someone to love.

"I should have been there," Gildarts said solemnly, "I'm sorry."

Cana's torso was wrapped. Her leg had snapped at some point, but she was alive. Even so, she'd been ordered by Porlylusica to have absolute bed rest. It took some fancy begging and pleading for Porlylusica to finally consent to her joining the other mages as they vacationed and recovered at Akane Beach.

"It's okay, Dad," she said softly, reaching for his hand, "I think it was something I needed to do. I needed to have a purpose…and I think I know my place now."

He nodded, squeezing her hand gently.

Gildarts turned to Gray, "And you and Juvia are getting married?"

Juvia nodded enthusiastically, "As soon as we can get away to do so. We'll need to help rebuild Fairy Tail and Magnolia first."

"Crocus will need to be rebuilt too," Mira said, "There's going to be a lot of changes now that Hisui has returned to the Celestial realm. With Tomo gone, Fiore no longer has royalty."

"That's where we come in," Arcadios said quietly, reaching for Cana's hand, "Hisui will remain Princess of Fiore. She will make regular visits to the new city once it's built. Hisui has asked us to be advisors. We will reside in Crocus together and help her govern Fiore."

"You're leaving Fairy Tail?" Erza exclaimed.

Cana nodded, tears streaming down her face, "Well, in a sense. I will always be a part of Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail is my home. However, this is my purpose…to help _protect_ Fairy Tail, and everyone else in the country."

"Gajeel and I will be going with Arcadios and Cana," Levy said softly, making mouths around them gape open, "There are going to be some tough decisions to make in the near future as Fiore rebuilds. Gajeel will be a major asset with his Iron skills. And hopefully I can help make an efficient design of the new cities.

Gajeel nodded, "Shrimp has a talent for architecture."

"We will also join you in Crocus," Sting added. His head was bandaged. An eye patch covered the hole his lost eye left, but he was slowly regaining sight in the other one. Even so, his vision would forever be impaired. He sat next to his wife and daughter, Rogue and the rest of Sabertooth on either side.

"Crocus will need to rebuild their army as well. Now that Sting and I are…impaired from active duty…we figured we could help on that front." Rogue smiled in encouragement at his brother. Sting had been through a variety of emotions over the past several weeks. He was only just beginning to accept that his physical capabilities had been altered forever. Not only that, but he had to accept that he needed help from his wife. It was a tough pill to swallow after years of being wildly independent and capable of handling anything.

Awkward silence resided the small group. They were splitting up…going their own ways. The war had changed everything.

A tiny cry sounded, making Natsu stand up.

"That's my cue!" he beamed, leaving the group and entering the hut beside it.

In their Queen-sized bed, Lucy lay with their newborn baby, Corwyn Makarov Dragneel. He was suckling her breast, making some of the most adorable noises Natsu had ever heard.

He bounced onto the bed, kicking his sandals off as he scooted up beside his small family, kissing her as he settled in beside them.

Corwyn had pink hair like his father, but chocolate brown eyes like his mother. He cooed as his father ran a hand over his little face.

"Hello, Fire-Fart!" he greeted, kissing his son's tiny head.

"Don't call him that," Lucy chided.

"Why not? It's true! Have you _changed_ some of his diapers?"

Lucy landed a playful smack on his arm.

Natsu grinned ear-to-ear. He moved his lips back to her mouth. They kissed lazily as their son nursed.

"We have to go home tomorrow," Lucy sighed, "I don't want to. It's so peaceful here."

"We have to face it sometime," Natsu replied, leaning in for another kiss, "It's been a month. Crocus and Magnolia need to be rebuilt."

"So much serious stuff," Lucy sighed again, turning to her husband, "You and I need to have that talk...about END."

He nodded, "There's not a lot to tell. But yes...we can have that talk."

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked. She looked hurt. Not just sad, but _hurt._

He took a deep breath, "Believe it or not, I didn't want to hurt you."

"It hurts more that you didn't trust enough to tell me," Lucy said softly.

"I didn't want to scare you," he confided, placing his hand on the side of Lucy's face. He leaned in, kissing her gently, "Besides..I can control it. I can push it back down. END cannot take control. His consciousness is gone."

"Andromeda wanted our baby because he's part demon, part Dragon Slayer, part Celestial mage, and part Celestial spirit," she said, watching Corwyn as he fumbled with his mouth, "That kind of scares me...is he going to be okay?"

"You have no side effects from being a spirit for that short time," Natsu reasoned, "And I have control of END. The rest is what's going to make him amazing. It's going to be fine. Look at him. He's perfect. He's the perfect cross between you and me."

They watched Corwyn open his big brown eyes and regarded both his parents, cooing at them. Lucy adjusted him so that he was on the other side. Immediately, he latched on and went back to eating.

"He has an appetite like you too," she giggled.

Natsu kissed her again, a long, loving kiss, "I love you so much, Luce."

"I love you too, Natsu...more than anything. Okay," Lucy said, looking straight into his eyes, "No secrets, got it?"

"I promise," he said, "I will never keep a secret from you again."

"I'm holding you to that, Natsu Dragneel."

He nodded, "We need to get moving. Tonight, we have the ceremony,"

Natsu kissed both of them, loving his new little family. It was a large source of joy to him in a such a sorrowful time.

Lucy nodded, "I'm not looking forward to the ceremony. How do you say goodbye to the man who has literally guided so many of us into being who we are? Speaking of which, can you take Corwyn please? I need to see what I can do about getting ready."

Natsu gladly took his baby boy from Lucy's arms, patting him gently on the back to get a burp from him. He left his wife to start dressing, bringing the baby outdoors with him to join the others, still lazing around in the beach chairs.

Natsu got his burp as he went to settle in a chair – a miniature fiery explosion erupted from the tiny baby's belly, blowing over Natsu's shoulder and harmlessly into the air. Natsu let out a laugh as he felt some of his hair singe.

"That kid is going to be a handful," Gajeel commented, arriving with Levy. They were holding hands.

Juvia leaned back against Gray's chest, "But he is awfully cute."

"Soon," Gray murmured into her ear, nibbling around the edge of it.

"I want my nephew!" Mira cried as she and Laxus joined the group. She B-lined, leaving everyone laughing as Laxus sighed heavily. She was going to want children as soon as possible.

Mira smiled at Baby Corwyn, stooping down so that Everden, who had just arrived with Elfman, Evergreen and Enna, could see him.

"He's so red," Everden commented, poking at Corwyn's cheek. Corwyn moved his mouth like he was going to bite the finger that poked him, "Red like a MAN!"

"One hour!" Erza yelled, tearing off her chair and through the group on her way to her hut when she realized the time, "Why are you all sitting here, people? Get moving! We _have_ to be ready!"

Sighing, the group of mages all got up, going to their perspective huts to change as well.

Jellal groaned as he maneuvered to heave his body off the chair. It had taken weeks for the infection to clear. Even now, he was still overwhelmed with fatigue. He hurried to catch up to her. Far be it from him to keep the woman waiting.

* * *

Akane Beach was filled to the brim. The entirety of Fiore sat on the beaches, the surrounding hillsides, and even in boats. They were there to honour the lives lost in the war.

Laxus took the podium, eyeing the humongous crowd. Lacrima speakers were placed throughout Akane Beach, allowing the massive crowd to all hear and see him. This was his first duty as master…to say goodbye to their fallen comrades.

Fairy Tail and the other guilds sat front and centre, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, and Sabertooth on either side.

"We are here to celebrate the lives of the men and women who gave their lives for us," Laxus gestured across the great crowd, "Because of their bravery and sacrifice, we will rebuild. We will survive. We will move on. Please stand with me."

Across the beach were large, gold-framed pictures of the fallen leaders of the war. One by one the pictures were unveiled as Laxus continued to speak.

"King Tomo of Fiore. Master Makarov Dreyer of Fairy Tail. Master Ooba Babasaama of Lamia Scale. These are three of the great warriors that were instrumental to the downfall of Hell," Laxus paused, taking out his lantern, "In addition, we have many other contributors to thank for the successful conclusion of this war: The Celestial King and Queen and their Royal Guards; Princess Hisui of the Celestial Realm and also of Fiore; the brave mages who ventured down to the depths of Hell; the guilds who held their ground as Crocus was destroyed."

He nodded to Gray, Gajeel, Levy, Juvia, Erza, Jellal, Cana, and Arcadios, then to Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, and Sabertooth.

"The Celestial King and Queen as well as the Princess Hisui have asked that we perform this ceremony together in honour of the three heroes, as well as the Royal Guard, as well as every other brave mage, man, woman, and child that gave their lives."

Indeed, the casualties had been heavy. The Royal Guard had been wiped out, several thousand of them. 300 people from Magnolia had been caught in cross-fire as they escaped the tunnels, running for the forest.

There wasn't a sound in the huge crowd as all eyes were on Laxus. Mira sat on a chair with her acoustic guitar and began to sing. It was an old Celtic song, soft and sad in nature.

Laxus bent down beside the ocean, lighting his four lanterns. They glowed blue. They were different than the other lanterns the general public had. These ones were for King Tomo, Master Makarov, Ooba, and the Royal Guard. The general public lanterns had the names of every other person who had fallen in the war written on the side and would glow orange. With Mira beside him, singing louder with the most emotional part of her song, Laxus released his lanterns into the sky.

The Fairy Tail guild were next in line. Each of them had lit their lanterns already, releasing their simultaneously. Soon, every person in the crowd had lit a lantern. Literally tens of thousands of lanterns took to the skies.

Every eye took in the sight. The lanterns were majestic and an amazing tribute. Just as they thought the sight couldn't get any more amazing, streams of rainbow ribbons and fireworks danced in the sky around the lanterns.

"Atria and Hisui," Lucy whispered, knowing the display was orchestrated by them. Natsu squeezed her hand. Even Baby Corwyn seemed to take in the display. At only 2 weeks old, Lucy couldn't be sure though. The song ended. There was complete silence other than the fireworks.

The blue lanterns danced amongst the countless orange ones, fireworks, and rainbow ribbons. A full two minutes passed of absolute, complete, and total silence.

A tear ran down Laxus's face as he raised his forefinger and thumb into their air. Fairy Tail followed suit, then the thousands of people within the crowd behind them.

"Thank you, Master," Natsu said softly, wrapping an arm around his wife.

"You will be so missed," Gray whimpered, wiping a tear from his eye. Juvia kissed his cheek, her own tears flowing freely.

"We won't forget you," Erza promised, holding Jellal's hand.

"Thank you for believing in us," Cana whispered. Arcadios and Gildarts each had a hand on her shoulder.

 _Even if I can't see you... no matter how far away you may be... I will always be watching you._

Mira buried her head in Laxus's shoulder, freely sobbing.

"Goodbye Gramps," Laxus whispered.

He noted Mavis beside him. He looked up to the sky, fingers still raised in the Fairy Tail symbol as she joined them, repeating the gesture with her own hand.

"I'll take care of them, Gramps. I promise."


End file.
